Verdadero amor
by Sabaku no Kendra
Summary: EL FINAL!1MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!DEIDARA RECIBIRÁ SU ESCARMIENTO!HINATA Y GAARA VAN A TENER........BUENO ENTREN A VER!
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aqui tengo otro GaaHina y es que me encanta esta pareja, espero que os guste y dejad Reviews!!!

Verdadero amor

Cap 1 Beso prohibido

Hinata Hyuga estaba en clase de historia pero hacía bastante rato que no atendía a lo que decía el profesor, pero eso poco importaba ella se había estudiado la lección de arriba abajo, historia era su asignatura favorita pero desde hacía meses esa asignatura se había convertido en algo más gracias a su joven profesor de historia: Sabaku no Gaara

Hinata apartó la mirada del pelirrojo y se centró en el libro intentando rebajar su sonrojo cuando le llegó una nota a su mesa

"Hinata¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al cine después de clase? Contesta rápido. Kiba"

Hinata se mordió el labio dudando de si contestarle cortésmente que no o simplemente romper la nota, pero Kiba era amigo suyo desde que eran pequeños, Hinata miró atrás un momento y Kiba le guiñó un ojo.

-Hyuga¿Quiere leer lo que tiene ahí para todos?

Hinata miró avergonzada a Gaara que de repente estaba enfrente de su pupitre y antes de que Hinata pudiera reaccionar Gaara le había cogido la nota y pasaba sus ojos verdes por el papel

-Hyuga estamos en una clase, sino le importa deje sus idilios fuera de clase

-Yo….yo….lo…siento mucho……-contestó roja de vergüenza

-Hyuga tendrá que dejar la cita para otro día-dijo fríamente-hoy se queda aquí después de clase y ahora haga el favor de atender

Sakura le dio un pequeño codazo en el estómago a Hinata y la miró divertida

-Parece que tu cita se ha hecho realidad, Hina-chan.-susurró Sakura-Tienes una cita con el chico de tus sueños

-Calla-susurró Hinata con la cara de roja fosforescente

Después de clase Hinata iba feliz por los pasillos y llamó tímidamente a la puerta

-Adelante

Hinata entró en la clase y se encaminó a su pupitre, se sentó sacó su libro de historia y miró expectante a su profesor que la miraba fijamente. Al final no resultó ser tan horrible, habían estado hablando de los aspectos que le parecían más interesantes y contradictorias de algunos de los gobiernos, Hinata estaba alucinada era el primer profesor de historia con el que podía discutir de esa forma. Hinata conocía de sobra las leyendas de ese profesor que había llegado hace meses: que si era severo, que si era estricto, que si no tenía corazón y así eran todos los rumores pero ¿Qué más daba lo que dijera la gente?

Eso pensaba Hinata, sólo había un inconveniente: Gaara tenía 25 años y era su profesor mientras que ella tenía 17 y era su alumna. Hinata suspiró al darse cuenta de que era completamente imposible que ellos dos tuvieran algo

-¿Sucede algo, Hinata?

Hinata se sonrojó al oír cómo pronunciaba su nombre y tragó saliva mirándolo a los ojos

-Nada, que he últimamente se me dio por leer las consecuencias del crac del 29 y bueno esa época fue más bien cómo la pescadilla que se muerde la cola no tenían que haber política proteccionista

Hinata se quedó muda al verlo tan cerca: su pelo rojo, sus ojos verdes………..

-B-Bueno…aunque es sólo….mi…opinión……eso hay…que vivirlo-dijo mirando las fotos de su libro

-He estado revisando los exámenes del año pasado y los tuyos no pasaban del sobresaliente, me extraña que en mis exámenes tus notas bajaran tanto

Hinata sintió un escalofrío durante los exámenes el casi siempre estaba encima suya y esa cercanía le dejaba la mente en blanco y a Hinata le costaba pensar

-E-Es que….no sé porque pero….en los exámenes…..me…quedo en blanco….

-Debes relajarte¿hay alguna razón para que repentinamente te quedes en blanco?

Hinata no levantaba la vista sentía sus ojos verdes clavados en ella y podía oír sus venas palpitar en su cabeza

-Si lo que ocurre es por Inuzuka debería dejar los problemas en el patio

-Kiba…..es…..mi mejor amigo…..no tenemos nada

-¿Qué hay de la carta?

Hinata se rió tímidamente y empezó a jugar con sus dedos

-El….simplemente…..intenta convertirme en su novia, pero…..yo no estoy enamorada…….no de él….por los menos

-Bueno, ya es muy tarde y no tiene razón de ser que el castigo siga. Puedes irte

Hinata miró un tanto insegura afuera y se estremeció al ver la negra noche de Konoha.

-Es cierto, ya es muy tarde. Te llevaré

A los pocos minutos el profesor había aparcado su coche al lado de la casa de Hinata, ella cogió su mochila justo cuando el también la iba a coger y sintió un impulso eléctrico, Gaara miró extrañado a Hinata, ella sintió que no podía respirar y bajó la vista para salir y entonces sintió los labios de Gaara presionando sobre los suyos.

Su profesor la estaba besando. Un beso prohibido

Continuará………………..

Dejen Reviews!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Beso

Gracias por los REVIEWS!!! continuó la historia a ver que pasa

Cap 2 Beso

Hinata se vistió sin ninguna reacción su sudadera y sus vaqueros favoritos, su familia se empezó a preocupar al ver que ella parecía un zombi que ni sentía ni padecía ¿tanto le había afectado quedarse después de clase? Lo que ellos no se imaginaban es que Hinata se había quedado en shock por el beso que le había dado su querido profesor de historia, ella casi no había pegado ojo en toda la noche debido a aquel beso y lo rememoraba mientras masticaba poco a poco su tostada

FLASH BACK

_Gaara miró extrañado a Hinata, ella sintió que no podía respirar y bajó la vista para salir y entonces sintió los labios de Gaara presionando sobre los suyos. _

_Su profesor la estaba besando. Un beso prohibido _

_Hinata apenas sintió ese contacto notó cómo su corazón iba a salir por la boca, observaba con los ojos abiertos a su profesor que tenía los suyos cerrados y mostraba el semblante apacible mordiendo el labio superior de ella con suavidad y luego el inferior haciendo que Hinata soltase un gemido y aferró su cara con sus manos, el tenía una piel tan suave y su olor que estaba trastornándola continuamente ahora lo olía tan de cerca que se sentía desfallecer sintiendo los labios de su profesor apoderarse de los suyos hasta que el contacto se rompió repentinamente _

_Hinata abrió los ojos y podía sentir cómo sus mejillas ardían y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese decir algo Hinata cogió su mochila, salió a toda prisa del coche y entró en casa subiendo a toda velocidad por la escalera para encerrarse en su cuarto donde tocó sus labios sintiendo aún el suave calor que emanaban _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hinata sonrió feliz y notó cómo seguramente sus mejillas estaban adquiriendo el mismo tono de color que el pelo del profesor

-Hija¿te pasa algo?

Hinata despertó de sus ensoñaciones y miró a su padre

-No que va papa, todo va bien-y besó a su padre en la mejilla-hasta luego me voy al instituto

Y se marchó tarareando una cancioncilla dejando a su padre sorprendido quien no dijo nada hasta que oyó cerrarse la puerta de casa

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? Lleva unos meses muy rara

-¿No es obvio papa?-dijo Hanabi-Hina está enamorada

Hiashi contempló la sonrisa de su hija de doce años intentando asimilar lo que dijo y sonrió

-¿Qué Hinata está enamorada?-dijo feliz-¿De quién podrá ser¿Quién será el afortunado?

Hiashi siempre había soñado casar a su hija con alguno de los chicos de su edad, los conocía a todos de toda la vida y sabía que a pesar de que eran muy informales también eran estudiosos y trabajadores

Gaara aparcaba su coche en el aparcadero del instituto al salir miró hacia la puerta del instituto por si veía a la joven Hyuga, desde ayer se había sentido extraño por el beso ¿Qué es lo que lo había impulsado a besarla? Y pensar que aún podía sentir aquel calor tan agradable que sólo ella podía emanar y que desde hace meses anhelaba sentir ¿pero por qué?

"¿Qué siento?"pensaba Gaara "No puedo entender lo que esa chica me hace sentir desde…..desde hace demasiado tiempo"

Gaara se sentía extrañamente bien al recordad las pequeñas y suaves manos de Hinata acariciar su cara, sentir el calor de sus tibios labios

"Me estoy volviendo loco, pero si es mi alumna"pensó y entonces recordó aquello de cuando era un niño

FLASH BACK

_Gaara estaba en casa de su tío cuando recibió la visita de su padre, el era apenas un niño de siete años _

_-¡Papá has venido a verme!-dijo feliz Gaara _

_Pero su padre se limitó a mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido y se fue a hablar con su tío, Gaara sintió que le dolía el pecho ante el rechazo de su padre, eso era lo de siempre y su padre ni siquiera le permitía ver a sus hermanos mayores, la causa de esto: el parto de Gaara se complicó y su madre murió en el ganando el rencor de su padre y sus hermanos quedándose con la única persona que lo quería: su tío_

_-Sabes Gaara ni yo ni tus hermanos queremos saber nada de ti, no te acercas a nosotros y si aceptas un consejo no confíes en nadie ni quieras a nadie-dijo su padre_

"_Eso es, yo Gaara. Estoy sólo. Por fin lo he entendido, sólo. Yo no confiaré ni amaré a nadie" _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Así fue el resto de su vida, estuvo sólo y sin amigos, jamás se enamoró y continuó su vida solitaria encerrándose en sus estudios, después en su trabajo, el problema residía en que desde que había comenzado a trabajar en aquel instituto había encontrado a una chica fuera de lo común que aunque tenía amigos que la querían era tan solitaria como lo era el y compartía la misma pasión que el por la historia y las civilizaciones antiguas, además ella siempre se prestaba a ayudarlo en lo que tuviera que hacer, era una chica fantástica, sólo tenía un defecto: era su alumna

Y posiblemente lo denuncie al director para que lo despida por el beso, después de todo la había castigado y querrá vengarse de el, aunque no parecía de esa clase de chicas, en realidad no se parecía a ninguna chica que el conociese.

Cuando llegó el momento de dar su clase, entró por la puerta dando los buenos días como siempre dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa y al mirar por toda la clase vio a la joven sacando las cosas de su mochila y después concentraba su vista en el libro intentaba tapar su cara sonrojada. Gaara lanzó una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa ante la vista, el candor en sus mejillas era adorable o al menos eso pensaba el. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Bueno lo sabía y no podía admitirlo si quería conservar su empleo, pero esa chica………¡maldición!

Hinata había pasado la mañana nerviosa y feliz, no sabía lo que quería: por un lado no quería verlo por la vergüenza y por el otro deseaba verlo. Pensaba una y otra vez en si debía decirle algo o no, no le daba vergüenza porque fuera su profesor sino porque era un chico pero también influía el hecho de que el fuera su profesor ¿Y si la expulsaban del instituto?

Al final de la clase Hinata recogió sus cosas todo lo rápidamente que podía para ir al recreo, pensaba que de momento lo mejor era esquivar el tema. Y se encaminó con sus compañeros a la salida pero entonces la voz firme del profesor la llamó

-Hyuga¿puede ayudarme?

-S-Si…si…c-claro

Hinata se dio la vuelta completamente roja pero antes Sakura le dijo en voz baja

-"Ya me contarás después lo que pasó ayer con tu profe"-y soltó una risita

Por supuesto Sakura era la única que sabía del enamoramiento que sufría ella por su profesor y no le extrañaba dado que todas las alumnas de clase el primer día se habían quedado colgadas del profesor pero al ver su carácter enseguida se les pasó, Hinata era la única que seguía perdidamente enamorada del estricto profesor.

Hinata cogió los folios y echaba miraditas a su profesor que le iba cogiendo los folios para colgarlos en los tablones de anuncios hasta que en el último folio sus manos volvieron a tocarse como la noche anterior, Hinata no se atrevía a levantar la vista hasta que la mano de su profesor levantó su mentón forzándola a mirarlo a los ojos, Hinata sintió que sus piernas no lo iban a sostener y tragó saliva nerviosa. Ella se intentó moverse pero tropezó y cayó para adelante pero Gaara la sostuvo de los brazos y cuando Hinata levantó la vista sus frentes chocaron mirándose fijamente, el con sus ojos verdes solitarios y ella con sus tímidos ojos perlados.

"¿Qué siento?"pensó Gaara "Algo que simplemente no puedo ni deseó evitar"

Hinata también pensó casi lo mismo "¿Qué siento?" "Simplemente amor" y observaba que Gaara la atravesaba con la mirada y rozó su nariz con la de ella

-Quiero besarte….pero si lo hago……yo perderé el empleo y tu me odiarás…-dijo entreabrió los labios y cerró los ojos para volver a abrirlos y vio que Hinata le sonreía con timidez cerrando los ojos y rozando los labios con los suyos, Gaara sonrió mentalmente ante el roce y lo profundizó haciendo que sus labios se volvieran más insistentes y una de sus manos se enredó en el pelo de Hinata aferrando la cabeza de ella contra la suya. Hinata agarró el pelo rojo con sus manos aferrándose con suavidad a él y Gaara acariciaba con su otra mano la espalda de Hinata apegándola a él.

Hasta que se separaron, Hinata lo miraba sonrojada y el la abrazó con fuerza y bajó la cara al cuello de Hinata aspirando su olor

-Esto….será….un problema….-dijo susurrando y dándole pequeños besos en el cuello a Hinata, ambos sentían algo que los estaba llenando, algo fuerte y que no se podía romper-estoy enamorado de ti

Hinata sintió que sus piernas ya no la sostenían Gaara al darse cuenta la abrazó con más fuerza y la miró con preocupación

-¿Estas bien?

Hinata se aferró a su pecho y hundió la cabeza en su hombro

-Te quiero, Gaara

Gaara sonrió de alegría, lo amaba y el la amaba a el pero entonces Hinata y el se pusieron serios, ambos sabía que existía un problema: Eran un profesor y estudiante

-Si alguien supiera de esto…-dijo tristemente Hinata

-Nadie se enterara-dijo Gaara- sólo tenemos que tener cuidado

Entonces sonó el timbre y Gaara y Hinata se separaron rápidamente pero se lanzaron una sonrisa de complicidad, Gaara además del profesor de historia era su tutor, por lo que iban a pasar mucho tiempo juntos

En clase Hinata miraba embelesada al profesor de historia el cual iba de por toda la clase leyendo y explicando en voz alta cuando al pasar Gaara dejó caer disimuladamente una nota, Hinata la abrió y la leyó nerviosa

"¿Quieres salir comer conmigo después de clase?"

Hinata sonrió tímidamente y escondió la nota, entonces Gaara apareció a su lado

-¿Hyuga usted cree que el mercado proteccionista tiene salida?-preguntó Gaara mirando fijamente a Hinata, ella lo entendió y se sonrojó

-Sí, estoy segura de que tiene salida

Gaara sonrió y siguió haciendo preguntas al resto de la clase, los dos estaban contentos a la salida tendrían su primera cita

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3 Ardor

Domo-arigato por los reviews!!!!!! aqui dejo el siguiente cap espero que os guste

Cap 3 Ardor

Hinata miraba ansiosa el reloj de clase deseando que llegara la última hora para ir a comer, pero seguía habiendo un inconveniente: Su padre. ¿Qué le diría?

-Sakura-chan…..

-Dime, Hina-chan

-Yo…tengo que pedirte…….un favor-dijo un tanto insegura Hinata

-¿El que?

-Veras…necesito que le….que le digas a mi padre….que comeré contigo en el burguer….por favor

-Claro-dijo Sakura sonriendo-¿pero donde vas a estar tu?

Hinata se puso nerviosa sin saber que decirle, aunque confiaba plenamente en Sakura era mejor hablar antes con Gaara.

-Aún no te lo puedo decir, Sakura-chan. Sólo te pido que confíes en mí

Sakura sonrió

-¿No será nada malo, verdad?

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa algo sonrojada

-Claro que no

A la salida Hinata fue hacia la cabina del colegio con Sakura

-¿Papa? Hola soy Hinata, te llamaba para decirte que hoy no voy a comer en casa

-¿Y luego?

-Vera señor Hyuga es que viene a comer conmigo-dijo Sakura cogiendo el teléfono-No se preocupe pero es que necesito que me ayude en unas cosas. Si necesita algo llevo yo mi móvil, adiós

-Adiós papa

Colgaron el teléfono y chocaron las manos

-Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan

-De gracias nada, ya me contarás donde estarás hoy

Antes de que Hinata pudiera hablar Sakura se había ido, Hinata suspiró feliz y se encaminó al aparcamiento donde sólo quedaba un coche: un bmw plateado x5, ella miró el coche, la noche anterior no había visto bien el coche. Entonces Hinata sintió un aire cálido en su cuello y su cara se cubrió de un rojo fluorescente, al darse la vuelta vio a su profesor detrás suya

-Tu olor….me gusta…

Hinata se sonrojó y le sonrió tímidamente

-¿Tuviste problemas con tu padre?

-No, Sakura le dijo que comería con ella, pero Sakura no sabe que he salido contigo

-Buena amiga-dijo Gaara abriendo la puerta del coche-sube, te voy a llevar a un sitio donde nadie nos descubrirá

Hinata subió al coche y lo miró todavía con el sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Esa Sakura….-dijo Gaara mientras conducía-…¿tu confías en ella para contarle cualquier cosa?

-Ella era la única que sabía que estaba enamorada de ti, puedo contarle cualquier cosa que ella nunca se lo dirá a nadie

Gaara sonrió

-Es importante tener buenos amigos, ella nos cubrirá las espaldas¿no?

-Pondría la mano en el fuego por ella

-Bien, si tu confías en ella yo también

Hinata lo miró sin saber cómo portarse con el, estaba nerviosa era la primera vez que tenía una cita con un chico. A el también se le hacía raro charlar con otra persona que no fuera uno de sus hermanos y con ellos hablaba muy poco, prácticamente nada pero sin embargo desde que había empezado a sentir aquello por su alumna había hablado más que nunca con ellos

FLASH BACK

_-¿Hola¿Quién es? _

_-Soy Gaara-dijo una voz un tanto nerviosa _

_-¿Gaara¿De verdad eres tu?-preguntó una voz femenina- ¿Ha pasado algo¿Estas bien?_

_-Sí, pero tengo que consultarte una duda profesional Temari y otra con Kankuro _

_-¿Qué dudas puedes tener para querer hablar con una médico y un psicólogo? _

_-Tengo…una especie de….problema _

_-Entonces quedemos a comer _

_En el restaurante _

_-Cuanto tiempo, hermano-dijo el moreno al pelirrojo y se estrecharon la mano _

_-¿Y bien para que querías vernos?-preguntó la rubia _

_-Te lo he dicho, tengo un problema y necesito consejo profesional _

_-¿De un psicólogo y un médico?-preguntó Kankuro _

_-Que sí Kankuro y dime…¿notas alguna molestia física? _

_-Pues sí, una sensación extraña en el estómago y calor en la cara, además….no sé, que no estoy cómo siempre _

_-¿Y para que me necesitas a mí?-preguntó Kankuro- ¿Algún problema mental? _

_-Más o menos tengo problemas de concentración, me distraigo con facilidad y pienso en……….en….una persona _

_Temari y Kankuro lo miraron con interés y se lanzaron sonrisas maliciosas _

_-¿Y esa persona no será una chica? _

_-Sí….-respondió a regañadientes el pelirrojo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas _

_Temari empezó a reírse con Kankuro y Gaara los miró ceñudo, se suponía que tenían que ayudarlo no reírse de el _

_-¿Y bien¿Qué me pasa? _

_-Está clarísimo-dijo Kankuro-estas perdidamente enamorado de una chica _

_-Y lo que sientes en el estómago son mariposas y las mejillas por verla _

_-Estais locos _

_-Piensalo Gaara, esa es la única explicación y hasta que esteas con la chica no se te pasara ni estando con ella _

_-Yo no puedo tener nada con esa chica-masculló _

_-Pues entonces resignate a sentir eso hasta que encuentres a otra-dijo Temari dando un sorbo a su café _

_-No se parece a nadie que conozca _

_Temari y Kankuro lo miraron y se lanzaron miradas de complicidad _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Es una sorpresa, sólo bajaremos para coger la comida

Hinata lo miró fijamente intentando descifrar su enigmática expresión pero sin éxito, al final pararon un restaurante que Hinata reconoció como el único restaurante de las afueras

-¿Qué desean?-pregunto la camarera mirando a Gaara

-Hinata ¿Qué es lo que quieres tu?

Hinata miró rápidamente la carta del mostrador

-El primer plato está bien y de postre la mousse de chocolate-dijo observando furiosa a la camarera que se comía con la mirada a Gaara

-Para mi lo mismo, pero sin postre-dijo Gaara mirando con ansiedad a Hinata

Al cabo de unos minutos estaban otra vez en el coche hasta que pararon definitivamente

-Hemos llegado y con tiempo de sobra-dijo Gaara regodeándose de felicidad

Hinata leyó el único letrero que había cerca de una valla de madera "Parque Suna". Gaara agarró la comida y se la llevó de la mano por el sendero hasta llegar a un claro donde Hinata quedó maravillada: era un lugar increíble el prado estaba lleno de jazmines donde sobresalían un hermoso césped verde, los árboles estaban en plena flor de cerezode un color rosa precioso y en medio de aquel esplendor un pequeño hueco donde la hierba era más baja. Hinata sonrió y notó como su profesor la apretaba contra el, ella contemplaba el hermoso contraste de los colores de las flores

-Preciosa…s..-consiguió decir

-A mi idea el sitio también esta bien-dijo Gaara sentándose con Hinata, ella lo miró ruborizada

-Yo….yo me refería a las….flores-dijo centrándose en mirar la bolsa de la comida

-Y yo a ti-dijo oliendo su cuello-¿comemos?

Hinata asintió tímidamente y empezaron a comer, los dos comenzaron a charlar de su familia y de casi toda su vida riendo de muchas anécdotas

Bueno ¿y este sitio cómo lo encontraste?

-De casualidad-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-no me llamaba la atención hasta que con el viento lo olí

-¿y que pasó?

Gaara la miró y empezó a pasar su mano por la mejilla de Hinata

-Me recordó a tu olor: Cerezos y jazmines-dijo mirándola con ternura- desde hace mucho vengo aquí y me acuerdo de ti

Hinata se ruborizó completamente y cogió su postre

-¿De verdad te vas a comer todo eso?

-¡Sí! Podía pasarme el día comiendo o lamiendo el chocolate-dijo cogiendo una gran cucharada

-¿Esta bueno?

-Muy bueno-dijo Hinata sonriendo-¿quieres un poco?

-Sí-dijo Gaara mirando con picardía los labios de Hinata y antes de que pudiera hacer algo Gaara estaba apresando sus labios entonces abrió la boca de Hinata saboreándola con su lengua apretándola más contra el sintiendo ambos un gran ardor dentro de ellos hasta que se separaron para respirar, Hinata respiró con dificultad

-Vaya…..-murmuró Hinata con sus mejillas encarnadas como si fueran de fuego

-Pareces una manzana-dijo Gaara abrazándose a ella empezando a pasar la nariz desde su mandíbula hasta sus mejillas-……con lo que me gusta la fruta

Hinata se ruborizó a un más cubriendo su cara del intenso rubor

-Paraa…..-dijo Hinata intentando hacer desaparecer su color-…que vas a hacer que mi cara parezca un semáforo. No entiendo cómo lo haces…..

Hinata se recostó en el pecho del pelirrojo

-¿El que?-preguntó Gaara pícaramente

-Que…que….haces que las chicas….bueno-dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos-que…les…gustas…..

Gaara rió jovialmente y besó el cabello de Hinata

-¿Si¿de verdad hago eso?

-No me hagas decirlo…-dijo Hinata avergonzada-…la chica del restaurante te estaba comiendo con la mirada

-Y yo a ti te estaba haciendo lo mismo-dijo Gaara bajando un poco el jersey y mordisqueando con suavidad su hombro- no me digas que estabas celosa….

Hinata sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al notar la boca de Gaara en su hombro

-…La…la….hubiera..estrangulado con gusto…-dijo intentando respirar-para…ya…sino..

-¿Sino que?-dijo besando nuevamente su cuello

Hinata se dio la vuelta lo miró desafiante y lo agarró del pecho besando el cuello de Gaara mordiéndolo a cachos con suavidad, se apartó rojísima y el la miraba con los ojos nublados

-Mmmmh, esto sí que es jugar sucio-dijo posando su frente en la de ella-no deberías tentarme de esta forma

Hinata iba a protestar pero Gaara dirigió un dedo a los labios de Hinata

-Atenta va a empezar-dijo y la acomodó entre sus brazos, ambos sintiendo un gran ardor recorrer sus venas

Continuará

dejenme más reviews onegai!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Mala impresión

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!! Aqui va el siguiente cap. Ojala les guste

Cap 4 Mala impresión

Hinata observaba con una dulce sonrisa la caja de música de la que provenía la canción "Lilium", a ella le parecía triste pero sin embargo era tan maravillosa

-Hola Hina-chan-dijo Sakura entrando en su cuarto y entonces vio la caja de música- ¿De donde sacaste esa caja de música?

Hinata se sonrojó al recordar su cita de una semana atrás

FLASH BACK

_Entonces el viento comenzó a soplar y muchas de las flores empezaron a soltar sus pétalos formando formas con las corrientes de aire Hinata contemplaba maravillada el espectáculo _

"_Así que era esto lo que estaba esperando Gaara"pensó sonriendo _

_Gaara miró a Hinata y empezó a acariciar su pelo en el que habían caído varios pétalos que contrastaba con su pelo azulado _

_-¿Qué te parece? _

_-Es todo un espectáculo-dijo ella cogiendo algunos de los pétalos que habían caído en el pelo de Gaara _

_Momentos después antes de irse pasaron por una pequeña tienda que estaba cerca del parque, Gaara y Hinata echaron un vistazo, ella enseguida sintió curiosidad por una pequeña caja de madera y la cogió examinándola, era preciosa: la madera era clara y en la superficie se podía ver cómo alguien había tallado el prado en el que habían estado una hora antes incluso con las flores pintadas, Hinata abrió la caja y empezó a sonar una cancioncilla _

_-Lilium…-leyó Hinata en la pequeña placa dorada mientras oía sonar la música _

_-¿Te gusta?-Hinata se dio la vuelta y miró sonrojada a Gaara-la melodía es bonita _

_Hinata asintió fijando su vista en la caja de música que Gaara le arrebataba de las manos y se la llevaba al mostrador _

_-Me llevo esto _

_-Muy bien señor, son tres mil yenes _

_-¿La has comprado…para mí? _

_Gaara le tendió la caja que estaba en vuelta en papel de regalo _

_-¿No dijiste que e gustaba? Pues por eso te la he comprado-hizo una pausa y la miró de forma depredadora-pero tres mil yenes son muchos para una caja y ya deberías saber que nada es gratis en esta vida _

_Hinata se sonrojó, era evidente que el esperaba algo a cambio de la caja y sin pensarlo dos veces rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo besó poniéndose de puntitas en el suelo para profundizar el beso, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo al sentir cómo el la aferraba de la cintura levantándola del suelo. Al separarse juntaron sus frentes y el sonrió de forma arrogante _

_-De eso nada, esto no ha sido suficiente para mí, te toca quedarte después de clase _

_Hinata sonrió tímidamente, su profesor la estaba volviendo loca _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¡¿De verdad que pasó eso?!-dijo Sakura incrédula apretando con todas sus fuerzas la almohada de Hinata- ¡Guau¡El profe y tu!

-¡Shhhhh! Baja la voz-dijo Hinata apegando su oreja a la puerta- si mi padre o mi hermana te oyeran

-Pero si estas sola en casa-dijo divertida- ¡Qué fuerte¡estas con el profe de historia¡Enhorabuena!

-¿Por estar juntos?

-No, por estar con la roca de Gaara-dijo Sakura empezando a saltar en la cama- ¿Y cómo es¿Es interesante, apasionado, aburrido o tan frío como en clase?

-Es….es…-Hinata se ruborizó sin saber muy bien cómo continuar-es diferente a cualquier chico de los que conocemos

Entonces Sakura la agarró de la mano y empezaron las dos a saltar en la cama hasta que de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe

-Hinata tenemos que hablar

Hinata se quedó lívida al ver a su padre y miró suplicante a Sakura

-¿Ha pasado algo, señor Hyuga?

-Es algo privado Sakura, espero que no te importe. Sal Hinata

-Hai, otto-san

En otra parte Gaara estaba en casa de sus hermanos, los tres sentados en la sala bebiendo unas cervezas

-¿Cómo te va con tu "enfermedad", hermanito?-preguntó Temari mirándolo de forma acusadora

-No me llames así-respondió secamente

-Y tu no intentes desviar el tema que te conocemos-dijo el psicólogo- cuéntanos aunque a juzgar por tu apariencia diría que va muy bien

Las mejillas de Gaara adquirieron un tono levemente rojizo y sus hermanos sonrieron mirándolo insinuantes, el simplemente se cruzó de brazos y fijó su vista en la mesa

-Idiotas-dijo intentando mantener el semblante frío

-Vaya, vaya así que estas con la chica-dijo burlón Kankuro

-Yo no he dicho eso-dijo y entonces sonrió de forma fugaz y su semblante se relajó-pero es la verdad

-Podrías traerla a casa para que la conozcamos-dijo Temari- me gustaría saber cómo es

-No

-¿No que?

-No la voy a traer

-¿Pero por que no? Ni que nos la fuéramos a comer-dijo Temari con el entrecejo fruncido

-Déjalo Temari, tiene miedo a que yo se la robe-afirmó el moreno y entonces se fue a la punta del sofá al ver la mirada amenazadora de Gaara sobre el

-Simplemente lo más conveniente es que no la traiga. Aún no

Gaara estaba convencido de que cuando Hinata cumpliera los dieciocho y fuese a la universidad no habría motivo para ocultar nada, pero hasta ese momento debían mantener mucho cuidado. Temari lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados intentando descubrir lo que estaba pensando

-Es más joven que tú¿verdad?

Garra entreabrió los labios pero siguió guardando silencio apretando con fuerza el vaso

-Lo es-afirmó Kankuro-¿Es tres años menos¿Cuatro o cinco, tal vez?

-No y no quiero oír más preguntas respecto al tema

-Muy bien cómo quieras-suspiró Temari derrotada- pero al menos dinos cómo es físicamente

Gaara meditó las palabras, no iba a darle la descripción exacta pero algo bastante substancioso cómo para que se callen de una vez

-Es bastante alta, tiene los ojos azules así cómo de un tono perlado, la piel es blanca y lleva el pelo corto

-Parece hermosa-dijo Temari feliz

-Lo es-afirmó Gaara

Al día siguiente Hinata entró en clase sintiendo que de un momento a otro todo lo que estaba viviendo la iba a matar, sabía que todo había ido demasiado bien pero también sabía que siempre hay algo que falla, entró la primera dentro del instituto y se dirigió a la sala de profesores, llamó a la puerta

-¿Si?-preguntó un profesor que debía ser un poco más mayor que Gaara y con el pelo agrisado

-¿Esta el…p..profesor…Sabaku no Gaara?-preguntó intentando no enrojecer

-Sí, un momento-entonces se dio la vuelta-Gaara aquí te buscan

Gaara dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y se encaminó sin mucho entusiasmo hacia la puerta y cuando vio la tímida cara de Hinata buscandolo con la mirada sonrió para sus adentros y se dio prisa

-Gracias Kakashi, ya me ocupo yo-dijo cerrando la puerta y miró al pasillo comprobando que no había nadie y besó a su alumna atrayéndola hacia el sujetando sus caderas. Siempre que se trataba de ella actuaba cómo si fuera la última vez que se fueran a ver. Al separarse vio el cándido rubor que caracterizaba a la joven pero se preocupó al ver que ella la miraba asustada

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mi padre quiere venir hoy a hablar contigo, dice que le extraña que me quede siempre después de clase

-Tranquila, es normal que se inquiete-dijo y le acarició la cara-le diré cualquier tontería como que es para que subas las notas y ya está

Hinata asintió más tranquila y besó la mejilla de Gaara antes de irse, el entró en la sala y vio a un Kakashi que lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido

-No está bien lo que haces-dijo sentándose en la silla

-¿Y qué hago?-preguntó Gaara impasible

-No me tomes por idiota-dijo Kakashi-te he llegado a considerar un amigo en estos meses y por eso me he callado

-No sé a que te refieres-dijo volviendo a coger el libro

-Hinata Hyuga es una buena chica, sólo pido que no la lastimes es muy joven para que le rompan el corazón

Gaara palideció ante las palabras de Kakashi y lo miró

-Sigo sin saber de qué hablas-dijo Gaara manteniendo el tono frío

-Esa chica esta enamorada, lo he visto en sus ojos-dijo dando otro sorbo a su café- además esta lo del otro día, cuando vi inclinarte hacia ella y besarla

A Gaara se le cayó el libro de las manos y apretó los puños

-No te metas en esto, Kakashi

-No importa lo que hagáis sólo que no te aproveches de ella

-Nunca tuve intención de aprovecharme

-Entonces no tengo ningún problema-dijo y sonrió amablemente-¿un café?

Gaara se sentó en su silla volviendo a respirar y sonrió

-Un cortado, gracias

Por la tarde Gaara estaba corrigiendo los exámenes y sintió que llamaban a la puerta

-Adelante-dijo frío

Vio entrar un hombre con el rostro sereno, bien trajeado, con el cabello corto y lacio, Gaara vio que tenía los mismos ojos que Hinata y enseguida lo identificó

-Hiashi Hyuga-dijo el hombre tendiendo le mano-¿Sabaku no Gaara?

-Sí-se levantó y estrechó la mano del hombre-por favor, tome asiento

-Gracias, he venido a hablar de Hinata

-¿De que se trata?

-Me preocupa que esté aquí casi todas las tardes¿es que no hace los deberes¿se porta mal?

-No, su comportamiento es ejemplar, aunque debería participar más en clase y sus deberes estan bien hechos ¿le ayuda usted?

-No, los hace ella sola y le pido que no la fuerce a participar, tiene un carácter muy tímido

-Eso no la ayudará en la universidad y sus exámenes pueden mejorarse, es la única de su clase que veo que se conforma con sacar una nota medianamente buena cuando sus exámenes del año anterior son sobresalientes, por eso la dejo aquí trabajando. Tiene que volver a subir

-Me parece bien, pero todas las tardes me parece algo excesivo

-Nada es excesivo cuando se refiere a la educación

-Tiene razón pero le agradecería que sólo la tuviera aquí dos tardes, serían más que suficientes

-Que sean tres y sino tiene nada más que decir debo corregir estos exámenes

Hiashi frunció el ceño y se fue

"Que joven más severo y frío" pensó "No me gusta nada"

Gaara se recostó en su silla y miraba preocupado al techo

-Hinata….esto se nos va de las manos

Continuará


	5. Chapter 5 Celos y primera bronca

Muchas gracias por los correo!!!!!! espero que les guste este episodio y por favor dejenme REVIEWS!!!! ONEGAI

Cap 5 Celos y primera bronca

-¿Viaje de trabajo?-preguntó Hinata sorprendida

-Sí, debo hacer un viaje a Kyoto y no volveré hasta la semana que viene. Salgo hoy mismo por la tarde

-Entonces Hanabi y yo nos quedaremos solas en casa

-No, tu debes estudiar así que Hanabi estará en casa de una amiga. A ver si así tu tutor deja de darte la lata

Hinata se sonrojó, iba a estar una semana sola en casa. Aquello era algo que había que aprovechar. En clase se lo contó a Sakura

-Podrías montar una fiesta

-No, pero ahora atiende-Hinata se inclinó-Hace unos días mi padre vino a hablar con Gaara

-Uh, el suegro conoce ya al yerno-dijo echando una risita-¿y que tal?

-Lo aborrece

Entonces el profesor pelirrojo les llamó la atención

-Hyuga, Haruno. Siempre las mismas ¿Quieren repetirme la última parte?

Hinata enrojeció y miró con disimulo la página en la que el estaba

-Esto…..vera…-Sakura sintió la boca seca

-Es sobre la soluciones del crac del 29, hablale de las ventas

Sakura obedeció y dijo lo poco que sabía de aquella página

-Bien, aunque la próxima vez a lo mejor Hyuga no le susurra lo que tiene que decir

Hinata enrojeció y clavó la mirada en su libro apretando las manos al asiento, Sakura la miró comprensivamente y le escribió

"Lo hace por disimular¿Quién va a pensar que andáis juntos si en clase te tiene manía?"

"Ya, pero cómo siga así me va a subir la sangre a la cabeza"

"Si no te molesta que te lo diga, tiene un genio insoportable"

Hinata sonrió y susurró

-Te sorprendería ver que en realidad es un cacho de pan

Sakura sonrió y miró al profesor que en ese momento estaba llamando la atención a Naruto que lo miraba con su típica cara de enfadado, al final de la clase la gente se pasaba notas planeando el asesinato del pelirrojo. Después en el recreo

-Os digo que ese tío es un mal bicho-dijo el rubio

-Eso lo dices porque hoy te ha puesto en ridículo-dijo Hinata

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado a Hina-chan?-preguntó Kiba a Sakura-Es la primera vez que veo que le habla así a Naruto-kun

-¿Qué pasa contigo Hina-chan? Tu también deberías aborrecerle, la toma casi siempre contigo, nos pone muchos deberes y entra mucho temario en el examen

-Bueno, es que…..-Hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos-…tan sólo hace su trabajo y yo últimamente no atiendo mucho a clase

-Eso no es excusa-dijo Sasuke-ese tío es frío cómo un témpano de hielo

-Míralo ahí va charlando con la profe de literatura-dijo Kiba

Hinata se dio la vuelta y vio cómo la profesora se acercaba cada vez más al pelirrojo que parecía darle igual, entonces la señorita Kurenai se abrazó al cuello del profesor y lo besó, Sakura al ver la escena miró de forma cautelosa a su amiga que parecía al borde del llanto, agachó la cabeza y se fue

Gaara empujó a la profesora contra la pared, esta la miró enfadada

-¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Si quiere un consejo no vuelva a acercarse a mi o de lo contrario pasaré por alto que es una mujer

Gaara se alejó de la mujer y entonces vio que Sakura le echaba una mirada asesina, el de repente tuvo un mal presentimiento no veía por ningún lado a Hinata

Sakura se aseguró de que nadie la seguía y fue hacia donde su mejor amiga iba a esconderse cada vez que alguien hería sus sentimientos. La encontró en la biblioteca, concretamente en el hueco de la estantería empotrada en la pared llorando desconsoladamente

-Hinata, tranquila…ven aquí-dijo Sakura sacándola poco a poco del hueco-…por favor intenta tranquilizarte…

-Tu….lo…lo….has empezó a llorar con más fuerza, Sakura le dio un pañuelo

-Hinata, yo también pensé mal pero Gaara apartó a la profe y oí como la amenazaba

-No…no…e-es….v-ver…dad….

-Es verdad

Hinata y Sakura alzaron la vista al ver a Gaara que miraba con preocupación a Hinata, ella lo miraba secándose las lágrimas, aferrándose con fuerza a su sudadera negra cómo intentándose proteger de el

-Lárgate

-Hina, escúchame-dijo arrodillándose frente a ella- te juro que la aparte

-Esto….yo…voy a vigilar la puerta….por si vuelve la bibliotecaria o cualquiera….-Sakura se levantó a toda prisa y se fue hacia la puerta. Hinata le echó una mirada desvalida y suplicante, pero Sakura sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado y le pidió perdón con la mirada

-¡Vete!

-Necesito que me escuches

-Y yo que te vayas

El se acercó a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de Hinata que estaba contra la pared y no tenía forma de escapar

-Me besó ella a mí y yo la aparté, además la amenacé con pegarle si se me volvía a acercar

Hinata desvió la mirada, tal vez le estaba dando demasiada importancia a aquello pero era la primera vez que se enamoraba y no soportaría que le hiciesen trizas el corazón. Entonces sintió que Gaara la agarraba de los hombros

-Suéltame

-De eso nada

Hinata intentó librarse del agarre pero Gaara no le ganaba sólo en edad, sino en altura y en fuerza por lo que al intentar librarse acabo dándose de espaldas contra la pared y cayendo sentada, Gaara se arrodilló y se puso encima suyo, besándola en los labios aferrando su cara con una mano y la otra sujetaba uno de sus hombros.

Gaara se adentró en su boca con una dulce pasión recorriéndola entera con su lengua, Hinata empezó a respirar de forma entrecortada y se aferró a su cuello acariciando su pelo rojo.

Gaara sentía por primera vez hervir su sangre y la aferró con mayor fuerza hacia el, escuchando cómo ella soltó un gemido, Gaara sabía perfectamente que era la primera vez que la besaban así pero para el era la primera vez que sentía cómo ardía

-Lo siento…por favor..perdóname…perdóname….-dijo entre besos, Hinata se aferró con fuerza a su abrigo, sintiendo un gran calor invadirle. Entonces se paró en seco al sentir la gran erección de su profesor y notó un cosquilleo en su estómago

Entonces se miraron, Hinata sintió la boca seca sin saber cómo mirar al profesor, el la miró avergonzado. Tan sólo tenía 17 años y a el se le ocurre besarla de esa forma tan brusca, pero cuando se trataba de ella no podía evitar comportarse de esa manera tan……animal….

-Perdona, yo…yo…se me nubló la cabeza, no volveré a hacer algo así

Hinata estaba descolocada con todas las sensaciones que acababa de sentir, ni entendía porque le agradó tanto sentir a su profesor encima suyo besándola y acariciándola con ansiedad

-Mi madre, que impresión-dijo Sakura al ver a su amiga sentada contra la pared aferrándose al cuello y el de rodillas encima de ella con las manos en sus caderas

-Sakura-chan¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Hinata al tiempo que ella y Gaara se levantaban

-Que sonó el timbre para entrar a clase y la bibliotecaria ha vuelto

-Me tengo que ir, tengo examen con los de cuarto-dijo y besó a Hinata en la mejilla- Nos vemos en la hora de tutoría

Y se marchó a toda prisa colocándose bien la ropa, Sakura y Hinata se encaminaron a clase

-¿Se puede saber que estabais haciendo?-preguntó casi histérica

-Sólo nos besábamos, pero sentí…un no sé que….en el estómago……

-Más cuidado, que un poco más y la bibliotecaria os pilla. Le tuve que dar conversación preguntándole por sus cosas casi me duermo

-Gracias Sakura-chan

En la tutoría Gaara empezó a dar citas para que los padres fueran a hablar con el

-Mi padre no va a estar en casa hasta la semana que viene

-¿Entonces estarás sola hasta la semana que viene?

-Sí, a esta hora ya se habrá ido

Esto habrá que aprovecharlo

Contunará...

Arigato por leer mi historia


	6. Chapter 6 Convivencia

Gracias por los REVIEWS!!! Sigamos ahora les toca vivir juntos! leed y por favor dejadme REVIEWS!!!

Cap 6 Convivencia

Hinata se quedó hasta que la clase se vació por completo, ella cogió sus cosas y entonces su profesor apareció en la puerta con su maletín en la mano

-¿Vamos?

Hinata asintió tímidamente y se fueron juntos hacia el aparcamiento cogidos de la mano

-¿Qué te dijo tu padre de lo del otro día?

-No le has gustado nada, bueno, sí en una cosa

-¿En que?

-En que te preocupas por mí, dice que nunca había visto a un profesor preocuparse tanto por la educación de un alumno

-Bueno era eso o decirle que todas las tardes lo único que hacemos es ir por ahí y besarnos-hizo una pausa y le dedicó una sonrisa-¿Te gustó la película de ayer?

-Si no hubieras estado tu, no hubiera podido verla. Pasé un miedo

-Ya lo noté cuando empezaste a agarrarme con fuerza del brazo, casi no sentía la sangre

Hinata sonrió un tanto avergonzada, Gaara aparcó el coche en el garaje de Hinata, ella llamó a la casa de Kary a ver si Hanabi estaba ya ahí

-¿Si?, bien me quedo más tranquila y pórtate bien que nos conocemos-dijo riendo- vale, un beso.

-¿Esta bien la pequeña Hyuga?-preguntó Gaara a su lado

-De maravilla

Hinata guió a Gaara a su salón para que se acomodara y ella se encaminó a hacer la cena

-¿En serio no quieres ayuda?

-No, ya termine. Ven

Gaara sonrió, fue hacia la cocina y se sentó al lado de Hinata observando entusiasmado lo que había hecho

-Tiene todo buena pinta, pero podías haber dejado que te ayudara

-Hace unas noches en tu casa vi que tenías casi toda la comida precocinada, no se puede decir que tengas experiencia en la cocina

-Cuidado que no es la primera vez que cocino

-Venga, no te piques-dijo Hinata pasándole el aceite de soja

Esa semana fue la más feliz de toda la vida de Hinata, Gaara y ella en las horas en las que no había clase se quedaban en casa de Hinata, ella hacía la comida y en ocasiones el le ayudaba, Hinata se sorprendió al ver que Gaara se defendía bien, después de limpiarlo todo se sentaban en el sofá y Gaara los cubría con una manta, charlaban, veían películas, el nunca se quedaba a dormir y se iba siempre a las once o cómo muy tarde a las doce, pero aquellos días tenían que terminar y precisamente la última noche llamó otra vez el padre de Hinata

-Mañana vuelvo a la noche, nos vemos cielo y dale un beso a tu hermana de mi parte

-Hai, hasta mañana papa

-¿Entonces ya mañana vuelve?

-Eso me temo, todo lo bueno debe terminar

-No estaría aquí pero fue cómo si lo estuviera, llamándote a casa cada día, si llegas a ir a la mía nos hubiera descubierto

-Bueno, pero al menos lo hemos pasado muy bien

-Sí, pero ya que esta es la última noche vamos a pasárnoslo bien

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Gaara puso un dedo en sus labios y los acarició con deleite hasta que los besó lamiéndolos con su lengua

-Ya lo veras esta noche

-Miedo me das

A Gaara ahora se le hacía muy fácil hablar con Hinata, ella ya no mostraba esa timidez que la acompañaba en clase, el se dio cuenta que desde que estaba con Hinata había cambiado completamente, el profesor Kakashi se había convertido en su mejor amigo, el y otros muchos, incluso había hecho buenas migas con algunos de los padres y aunque seguía siendo muy estricto había hecho de sus clases algo más ameno ganándose a sus alumnos, la relación con sus hermanos también había mejorado considerablemente excepto cuando se empeñaban en conocer a Hinata que en ese momento reaparecían los restos de su antigua personalidad

-¿Es que ni siquiera nos vas a decir cómo se llama? 

-No, tendréis que esperar más Temari

-¿Cuánto más? Qué ya ha pasado mucho tiempo –preguntó exasperada la rubia- ¿Estas en su casa? Déjanos hablar con ella 

-No

-¿Son otra vez tus hermanos? Déjame hablar con ellos-y antes de que Gaara pudiera reaccionar le arrebató el móvil- ¿Hola¿Quién eres?

-Soy Temari, la hermana mayor de Gaara

-Gaara siempre me habla mucho de ti y de Kankuro-dijo Hinata corriendo escapando de Gaara

-¿Tu eres su novia? 

-Sí

-Por fin, llevo tanto tiempo esperando a conocerte-dijo feliz- Kankuro ven que tengo al telefono a la novia de Gaara 

-¿Hola? Soy el hermano de Gaara, Kankuro 

-El psicólogo, Gaara me habló mucho de ti

- ¿Y cuantos años tienes? 

-Eso no se pregunta a una chica

-¿Y el nombre? 

-Sólo os diré el diminutivo, podéis llamarme Hina y vosotros….

Entonces Gaara le quitó el teléfono a Hinata

-Ya os llamaré mañana – colgó y entonces miró seriamente- en cuánto a ti…..

-No te enfades, así ya no te daran tanto la lata…..

-¿y esta habitación?

-Es la mía ¿Qué te parece?

Gaara la observó completamente y vio la caja de música que le regalo

-Es alegre, me gusta

Gaara abrazó a Hinata y se besaron pero ella resbaló y los dos cayeron en la cama, Hinata empezó a respirar rápido, Gaara empezó a sentirse nuevamente nervioso y más al sentir el joven cuerpo de su alumna bajo ese liviano y suave vestido, entonces la acarició besando su cuello bajando con una mano uno de los tirantes del vestido para empezar a acariciar su hombro y lo besó. Entonces se paró en seco al volver a sentir su sangre hervir, se levantó y tomó con suavidad la mano de Hinata

-Perdona-dijo Gaara y besó la mano de Hinata-…pero cómo comprenderas soy un hombre

-Lo entiendo, no hace falta decir más…….

Gaara sonrió y se la llevó abajo al salón, Hinata sonrió al ver lo que había hecho Gaara: el salón tenía las luces bajadas a medio grado lo que daba una iluminación muy romántica y la música sonaba:

-¿Bailas?-dijo sonriendo pícaramente

-Sí-dijo notando el calor aflorar en sus mejillas

Gaara puso las manos de Hinata en su cuello y el rodeó su fina cintura con sus manos comenzando a moverse suavemente por el salón al dulce ritmo que imponían las notas, Hinata descansaba la cabeza en su hombro dejándose llevar por el y sintió como apoyaba la cabeza en la suya aspirando su olor

-¿Bailarás conmigo en el baile de fin de curso?-le preguntó besando su cabeza

-Tu eres la única razón por la que iría, claro que bailaré contigo y sólo contigo

Gaara aspiró más profundamente el olor de Hinata memorizándolo y sintió que Hinata alzaba la cabeza besando su cuello, notando como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

-Gaara….me gustaría pedirte algo

-Dime..

-Quédate a dormir esta noche-susurró mirándolo a los ojos

-Hinata…no puedes pedirme eso

-Sólo quiero que durmamos juntos…al menos una vez…..no sé cuantas veces podremos disfrutar de esta intimidad hasta que termine el año

-Ya has visto lo que hice antes en la habitación…y lo que ocurrió hace una semana en la biblioteca….

-Sé que pararas, confío en ti….

-Esta bien¿Mañana es domingo?

-Sí, podrás salir tranquilo. La gente se levantará tarde

-Bien

Horas después Hinata se había puesto su pijama que consistía en una camiseta blanca corta y un pantalón de pijama rosa pálido, Gaara apareció con un pijama de su padre

-No me puedo creer que me hayas convencido para esto

-Estas muy guapo-dijo besándolo

Gaara la cogió en brazos y la depositó en la cama con suavidad, el se acomodó a su lado y con la colcha los cubrió a los dos, Hinata se dio la vuelta mirándolo a la cara

-Buenas noches-y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y con un brazo se aferró a su pecho

-Buenas noches, Hina-y besó su frente rodeando con un brazo su cintura atrayéndola a el

Continuará……………………..


	7. Chapter 7Los hermanos de Gaara

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!AQUI VIENE EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO

Cap 7 Los hermanos de Gaara

Por la mañana Gaara despertó al percibir un aroma dulce que tan bien conocía y bajó la vista a ver el rostro de Hinata que descansaba apacible en su pecho, Gaara lo observó memorizando su expresión de paz, por alguna razón el tenía un mal presentimiento que le advertía que recordase siempre ese rostro y disfrutase todo lo que pudiera los momentos que pasaban juntos. Entonces unos ojos perlados aparecieron frente a sus ojos verdes

-Ohayo, Gaara

-Ohayo Hina

Y Hinata lo abrazó besándolo

-Tengo algo que darte-dijo acariciando su pelo rojo

-¿El que?

-Ahora lo veras

Hinata se levantó de la cama y fue hacia su escritorio sacando del cajón una pequeña caja, Gaara seguía todos sus movimientos con la mirada, entonces la joven regresó a la cama y le dio la caja, el la abrió y sonrió dulcemente al ver un collar, un rosario negro azulado con colmillos blancos

-¡¿Cómo lo encontraste?!-dijo poniéndoselo

-Tengo mis fuentes en las tiendas manga

FLASH BACK

_-¿Y a ti que es lo que más te gustaba cuando eras joven? _

_-La serie de InuYasha, siempre anhele tener el rosario que el llevaba pero jamás pude encontrarlo _

_-A lo mejor algún día lo consigues-dijo Hinata sonriéndole _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Gaara sonrió y la cogió poniéndola encima de el besándola apretándola contra él

-Hinata…-dijo besándola en el cuello- cuándo acabes el instituto….

-Dime..

-Me gustaría que viviésemos juntos

Hinata lo miró sorprendida, el le acarició el pelo

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí, no tendríamos que seguir escondiéndonos y no tendría nada de raro, soy tu novio y quiero que estes conmigo¿Qué me dices?

-¡Sí!-dijo abrazándose a su cuello besando su cara por todas partes

Después de aquel día las cosas se tensaron un poco dado que Hinata podía quedarse después de clase pocas veces pero afortunadamente tenían la ayuda de Kakashi y Sakura, los dos estaban muy enamorados y ya habían pasado tres meses desde aquella maravillosa semana de convivencia. Hoy planeaban comer y que Hinata pasara la hora libre en casa de Gaara pero no sabían que después tendrían una sorpresa.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-¿No te acuerdas? Habíamos quedado a comer hoy contigo pero cómo no aparecías nos preocupamos

Gaara se llevó la mano a la cabeza, lo había olvidado y es que Hinata le tenía totalmente descolocado, pero ellos no podían ver a Hinata podrían darse cuenta de la edad que tiene…

-¿Quién esta ahí, Gaara?-preguntó Hinata a su espalda

-¡¿Estabas con tu novia?!-preguntó alegre su hermana- ¡Hina-chan, soy Temari!

-¡Y yo Kankuro¡¿Dónde estas?!

Gaara intentó cerrarles la puerta pero ellos se abalanzaron y entraron en el apartamento, Hinata saltó del sofá al verlos, ellos la abrazaron con fuerza y la miraron de arriba abajo

-¡Qué joven eres¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿Tienes una hermana de casualidad?

-Yo…este..si…pequeña…de doce años….

Gaara la libró de los brazos de su hermana apresándola entre los suyos

-Ya vale ¿no?

Pero eso sólo empeoró la situación

-Hacéis buena pareja-dijo Temari posicionando las manos cómo si los enfocara con una cámara de fotos-la dulce e inocente Hina y….

-El perturbado y frío Gaara-terminó Kankuro

Entonces Temari y Gaara le dieron dos capones en su cabeza, Hinata veía divertida la escena, pero al mirar un momento el reloj se dio cuenta de que tenía que irse al instituto, Gaara también se dio cuenta y cogió las llaves

-Tengo que ir a acompañar a Hinata, enseguida vuelvo

Hinata escondió su mochila bajo su abrigo y salió con Gaara por la puerta

-Me han caído bien, son simpáticos

-Y pesados, me apetecía que estuviésemos sólos

-Tranquilo, esta mañana el profesor Kakashi le dijo a mi padre que quería que hiciera una clase de repasos con Sakura

Gaara sonrió satisfecho y paró a una distancia suficiente del instituto, el se inclinó y la besó antes de que ella saliera por la puerta, Gaara la observó hasta que se perdió entre el revoltijo de estudiantes y condujo de nuevo hacia su cara, pero cuando entró sus hermanos ya no estaban de broma sino que estaban sentados serios en el sofá, al oírle llegar le dedicaron una mirada severa

-¿Qué sucede?

-Pues que a Hinata se le ha olvidado un libro, aunque supongo que ya se lo darás tu-dijo Temari mostrándole el libro de biología- Hinata Hyuga, último año de Bachillerato, del grupo B

-Por lo que es alumna tuya y probablemente menor

-Tiene 17 años, pronto hará los 18 y terminará el curso

-Y seguro que tú le estas ayudando a sacar buenas notas-dijo Kankuro fríamente

-Te equivocas en clase somos profesor y alumna, fuera Gaara y Hinata

-Imagino que sus padres no están enterados de esto, de lo contrario ya estarías despedido y seguramente tendrías una denuncia por pederasta

-Sólo es unos pocos años más joven que yo

-Es 8 años y sea mucho o poco sigue siendo menor y además tu alumna¿en que estabas pensando?

-Vosotros me dijisteis que debía estar con ella

-¡Nosotros pensábamos que era sólo un poco joven pero no tanto!-gritó Kankuro perdiendo la compostura

-Gaara-dijo Temari suplicante-..lo peor no es que ella sea alumna tuya o sea menor, el problema es que si te has fijado bien ella es una chica, una chica enamorada y cómo cualquier chica enamorada creerá que tú eres su único futuro¿crees que eso es justo?

-No entiendo lo que dices

-Que en la edad en la que está es muy fácil que haga una tontería por lo que supuestamente siente por ti

Gaara recordó la imagen de Hinata llorando desconsoladamente en la biblioteca porque la idiota de literatura se le echó al cuello pero eso jamás volvería a pasar, no pensaba dañarla de ninguna forma, la amaba y no podría soportar verla en ese estado de nuevo

-Hinata me quiere y yo a ella

-Pero ella es muy joven, debería estar con alguien de su edad

Gaara recordó con rabia la nota que Kiba Inuzuka le había enviado y las ganas de romperle la cara, lo peor era que seguía mirando a Hinata de esa manera

-Yo estoy seguro de que sería completamente feliz con ella pero si ella se enamora en algún momento de otro la dejaré ir

-¿De verdad¿No seria algo propio de ti?-preguntó Temari dudosa

-La amo y…yo…soy feliz mientras ella lo sea aunque en brazos de otro-dijo bajando la mirada

Temari y Kankuro se dirigieron a la puerta

-Gaara-lo llamó Temari-eres mi hermano y te quiero…pero si la amas déjala libre

Gaara cerró la puerta y apoyó su cabeza en ella¿de verdad estaba tan mal lo que hacían?

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8 Problemas

Gracias por los reviews!!!! os dejo dos capitulos y por favor dejenme más reviews!!!onegai!!!

Cap 8 Problemas

Gaara desde aquel día se había mantenido pensativo, sólo se había arrepentido las veces en que había perdido el control con Hinata pero afortunadamente recobraba la cordura a tiempo de refrenarse aunque no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría seguir soportándolo, lo sentía por los últimos sueños que había tenido: en todos continuaba lo que hacía un mes había dejado a medias, Hinata encima suya con aquel pijama tan suave y al final de todos los sueños terminaba haciéndola suya. "Mía" sonaba en su cabeza, cada vez que aquella palabra aparecía relacionada con Hinata sentía una sacudida en todo su cuerpo, pero ella seguía siendo muy joven y no quería aprovecharse de ella "Todo llegará cuándo tenga que llegar"

-Oooh, mira que mono este, Gaara

El aludido miró hacia donde estaba Hinata y vio que estaba sujetando un cachorro, con todo su pelo marrón, excepto en las orejas, los ojos y la punta del rabo que eran negros

-Estaba arrinconadito en una esquina

-Ese perro no está a la venta, señorita

-¿Por qué?

-Es que es muy extraño, no parece encajar con los otros perros y estes acabaron por aislarlo, además no es nada cariñoso y la gente no quiere un animal así

Gaara bajó la mirada, el también era solitario y frío, cómo bien dijo la dependiente nadie podía querer algo así

-¿Cuánto vale?-preguntó Hinata acariciando al perro

-¿Esta usted segura? Tenemos otros mucho mejores

-Quiero a este y sólo a este

Gaara miró sorprendido a Hinata y esta le sonrió de forma dulce, después de todo Gaara vio que sí había alguien que podía amarle, al salir de la tienda fueron al apartamento de Gaara para que el cachorro pudiera jugar a su aire

-¿Cómo le llamamos?-preguntó Hinata

-Pues no sé, tal vez un nombre histórico algo fácil de recordar

-Ya lo sé-dijo Hinata sonriente y cogió el cachorro que le estaba mordiéndole los pantalones- le llamaremos Shukaku, la encarnación de la arena

-¿Shukaku? Sí que le va bien, es tan violento cómo lo era el-dijo Gaara acariñandole la cabeza entonces el cachorro le mordió la mano-¡auch!

-Ja ja le has gustado, os vais a llevar bien

-¿Qué¿Estas insinuando que va a vivir conmigo?-dijo Gaara mirando rencoroso al animal- es que soy capaz de meterlo en la trituradora

-Mi padre no me dejará tenerlo-dijo Hinata mirándolo de forma tierna- por favooor

Shukaku le lamió la mano y posó su cabeza en ella mirándolo con sus ojitos, Gaara suspiró y lo acarició

-Sois un par de manipuladores, maldita sea-dijo cogiendo a Hinata del cuello y antes de que dijera nada la besó, Hinata correspondió, Shukaku saltó del regazo de Gaara y este se acomodó encima de Hinata abriendo su boca, sintiendo sus pequeñas y suaves manos acariciando su rostro y otra metiéndose por debajo de su camisa acariciando su firme torso. Gaara gruñó y bajó sus labios por su cuello bajando su mano por su jersey blanco cómo su piel y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, Hinata gimió y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos besándolo, empezó a respirar agitadamente al sentir la mano de Gaara acariciar su vientre bajo sus ropas.

Gaara por su parte sentía no sólo su sangre hervir sino que rugía por Hinata, se quitó su camisa y luego su jersey para mostrar su torso, Hinata lo miró sonrojada pasando sus suaves manos por el y empezando a estampar tiernos besos arrancando gruñidos de Gaara, el quitó el jersey a Hinata y subió poco a poco su camiseta besando su vientre plano lamiéndolo, subió la camiseta más revelando el sujetador azul cielo, pero entonces sonó el móvil de Hinata y pararon en seco separándose rápidamente, Hinata se puso bien su ropa y cogió el móvil

-Dime –dijo intentando recuperar el aliento

-¿Te pasa algo? Pareces agitada

-No, que va Kiba. Estoy bien-entonces Gaara se puso serio y se colocó al lado de Hinata-Es…es…que...no puedo

-Vamos, Hina. Me debes una cita, 

-Kiba, por favor

-No quiero forzarte, tu me gustas mucho y sólo pido una oportunidad 

-Déjalo, ya.

-Te veré en el trabajo. Adiós 

Hinata cerró el móvil y se mordió el labio mirando cautelosa a Gaara, el miraba el móvil con el entrecejo fruncido, la habitación de repente se llenó de un incómodo silencio. Gaara sabía que Hinata trabajaba lo que no sabía es que Kiba también trabajaba con ella

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Inuzuka trabajaba contigo?-preguntó serio

-Empezó hace dos días, no me pareció algo importante

-Supuse que entre nosotros no había secretos-dijo clavando sus ojos en ella

-Y no los hay, simplemente no era importante-dijo Hinata exasperada

Gaara parecía furioso pero sin embargo no lo mostraba en su expresión, Hinata se asustó al ver cómo el apretaba sus puños y miraba a otro lado, ella dudaba de si acercarse a él o no. ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio de humor¿Dónde había ido aquella dulzura con la que la trataba hace un momento¿Por qué esos cambios¿Tan mal había hecho al no decirle nada?

Hinata se preguntaba todo eso, no podía entender por qué había sido tan malo no haberle contado nada, no entendía a Gaara

-Gomen nasai, koichi…-dijo Hinata sintiendo que sus ojos se cristalizaban

Gaara la miró más tranquilo sintiendo la culpa por haber dudado de esa manera de Hinata, se sintió mal. Desde que habló con Temari y Kankuro había notado cómo su antigua personalidad afloraba varias veces, unas veces descargaba esa ira en el gimnasio boxeando en el saco de arena y ahora la descargaba con Hinata ¡¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación?!

-Perdóname tú, soy un imbécil-dijo Gaara secando las lágrimas de Hinata y ella bajó su cara intentando esquivar sus manos, el bajó las manos y la habitación volvió a llenarse de un insoportable silencio

"Es tan difícil estar contigo, Gaara…." Pensó Hinata

"Es tan difícil poder explicártelo……." Pensó Gaara

"Me gustaría poder estar contigo sin escondernos"

"Quiero estar siempre cerca de ti, pero a veces siento que voy a perderte"

"Tal vez debería hablar contigo de esto. Empiezo a estar cansada de mentir"

"No sé ya qué creer. Tal simplemente tendría que dejarte libre cómo prometí a Temari"

"Pero yo te amo, Gaara y me gustaría ser capaz de decírtelo"

"Pero yo te amo, Hinata…..hace falta mucho valor para decir esto"

Entonces el reloj dio las cuatro, ambos miraron el reloj y luego se volvieron a mirar, Hinata ya tenía que irse a trabajar

"Por favor, di algo. Cualquier cosa"

"Vamos dile algo, no la dejes irse así"

-Gaara, yo….-empezó Hinata pero desvió la mirada-…tengo que irme

Cogió sus cosas y se fue cerrando silenciosamente la puerta a sus espaldas, Gaara se derrumbó en el sofá y se agarró la cara entre las manos pasándoselas por su pelo rojo

"_Tengo que irme_" resonó en su cabeza "Hablaremos después de lo que tenemos pendiente. Esto va mal, todo empieza a desmoronarse a nuestro alrededor"

Hinata anduvo pausadamente hacia la tienda donde trabajaba, se limpiaba las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. "¿Qué nos está pasando?" se preguntaba una y otra vez pero sin obtener ninguna respuesta, en clase Gaara se volvió muy distante con ella, nada de lo que le respondía parecía complacerlo y ahora estaba pasando esto ¿Por qué?

-Hola Hinata

Hinata miró sin expresión a Kiba, la discusión había empezado por el. Pero ella sentía que los problemas habían empezado desde que había conocido a Temari y Kankuro

-¿Todo bien, Hina?

-Sí….

"Esto apenas ha comenzado"pensó sintiendo una sensación horrible en su pecho como un mal presentimiento.

Continuará…….


	9. Chapter 9 Más problemas

Cap 9 Más problemas

Para Hinata las dos horas del trabajo se le pasaron en minutos, lentamente sacó sus cosas de su casillero observando con detenimiento el relicario que Gaara le había regalado el día antes de que sus hermanos la conocieran, de eso ya hacía un mes. ¿Cuánto tiempo más duraría esa situación?

-¿Qué paso?-se preguntaba mientras acariciaba el relicario con forma de corazón, lo abrió encontrando en el sólo su foto, aún no había recortado la de Gaara, lo iba a hacer esta tarde pero a veces se quedaba mirando la foto hasta que se veía obligada a esconderla cuando su padre o su hermana entraban en la habitación, pero esta tarde sin falta lo haría

-Hyuga¿puedes venir un momento?

Hinata miró a su jefa preguntándose que más podría salirle mal hoy y dejó el colgante en el casillero, Kiba recogió sus cosas y vio que Hinata había dejado la puerta del suyo abierto iba a cerrárselo cuando vio el colgante, lo cogió y lo examinó con detenimiento, al abrirlo descubrió la foto de Hinata. Kiba abrió su cartera y cogió una foto suya poniéndola en el hueco vacío y volvió a cerrarlo

-Espero que así lo piense mejor-murmuró para si y volvió a dejarlo en el casillero de Hinata. Ella recogió el relicario y cerró su casillero para dirigirse a su casa cuando al salir vio a Gaara arrimado a la pared, al verla hizo un amago de sonrisa, Hinata salió a toda prisa y los dos empezaron a caminar juntos

-No esperaba verte….-musitó Hinata mirándolo fugazmente

El se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, Hinata vio su sonrisa pero siguió angustiada al ver que esa alegría no llegaba a los ojos de él.

-Bueno, esto es un encuentro casual entre un profesor y uno de sus alumnos no hay nada de malo pasear juntos de esa manera-dijo y entonces se volvió serio-necesitamos hablar…..no debí dejarte ir sin decirte nada….

Hinata se quedó parada al ver que ya habían llegado a su casa, deseaba escapar de aquella de situación, el pecho le latía con violencia, sentía palpitar su cabeza y el mal presentimiento que no se iba……pero por alguna razón sabía que si no hablaban ahora después seria tarde…..

-Mi padre no está y mi hermana tiene clase, por favor entra…-dijo abriendo la puerta

Gaara asintió y entró después de ella acomodándose en el salón, el sentía la boca seca sin saber qué decirle, no se sentía preparado para decirle exactamente lo que sentía pero también necesitaba decírselo, demostrárselo….pero lo que más necesitaba era que ella también se lo dijera. Observó silencioso cómo ella dejaba sus cosas encima de la mesa e iba a colgar su cazadora verde de gorro, entre las cosas de la mesa el reconoció el relicario que le regaló y lo abrió reconociendo en un lado la tierna sonrisa que irradiaba su Hinata y en el otro lo reconoció a el….sonriendo de forma arrogante…..el único mocoso que hacía que se sintiera celoso por saber todo sobre Hinata, por su juventud que le poder para estar con ella sin esconderse, por tener más posibilidades de tener a Hinata, por todo. Por todo eso odiaba a Kiba Inuzuka.

Hinata entró en el salón y vio que Gaara se había levantado del sofá, su expresión era fría e impasible, tenía una mano levantada con el puño cerrado

-Explícame esto

-¿Nani?

Entonces abrió el puño y le tiró el relicario, Hinata lo abrió sin comprender hasta que horrorizada vio la foto de Kiba

-No….no…sé…cómo ha llegado la foto de Kiba aquí…..

-No me mientas o ahora mismo voy a preguntárselo a Inuzuka y cuando me lo diga le partiré la cara-replicó amenazadoramente

-Te juro que no lo sé-dijo quitando la foto de Kiba-cuando lo dejé en el casillero no tenía la foto

-¡Deja de mentirme, maldita sea¡¿Desde cuándo me engañas?!-dijo agarrándola de los hombros

-¡Nunca¡Jamás te he mentido!-gritó llorando-¡Onegai¡Onegai¡Créeme!

-¡¿Cómo creerte si todo esta en tu contra?!

Gaara estaba furioso y cuando ella lo agarró de los brazos el la empujó, Hinata gimió de dolor al darse contra la pared y se aferró al marco de la puerta para no caer

-Porque cuándo Kurenai Sensei te beso yo te creí, porque he estado mintiendo a mi familia por ti, porque creí en ti, en tus sentimientos….y porque te quiero

Gaara la miró lleno de dolor al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. "Es cierto. Nunca tuve razón para dudar de ti. ¿Cómo he podido hacerte esto?"

-Kuso….-dijo acercándose a ella-Onegai gomen nasai, Hina. Soy un estúpido

-Por favor, vete-dijo ella frotándose la zona dolorida de la espalda

-Hina…

-¡Por favor!

Gaara calló y se fue sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara. Cuando Hinata sintió la puerta cerrarse se sentó en el suelo rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos y escondió la cabeza en ellos sollozando, fuera de la casa estaba Gaara observándola antes de marcharse, todo estaba a punto de terminar y todo por desconfiar de ella, no, todo porque desde niño jamás sintió ni recibió el amor que estaba recibiendo ahora, algo en lo que no quería confiar pero que estaba cayendo en el

Al día siguiente Gaara en su apartamento acarició al perro buscando sobras que darle, jamás se había sentido tan sólo, no quería comprarle las cosas al perro aún no, deseaba comprarlas con Hinata aunque tuviesen que ir a otra ciudad para comprarlo pero quería estar con ella, deseaba decirle cuánto sentía lo ocurrido y cogió su maleta listo para ir al instituto y verla, no le importaba nada que saltase el resto de las clases necesitaba aclarar lo que pasó y disculparse

Pero nada salió como quería, Hinata no había aparecido en toda la mañana, le preguntó a Sakura y ella dijo que no sabía nada, al final de la clase fue a la sala de profesores y marcó su número llamándola

Una vez…….

Dos veces………

Tres veces………alguien descuelga el teléfono, Gaara escucha aliviado al reconocer su voz

-¿Hola?

Gaara se quedó callado, no estaba muy seguro cómo disculparse y empezó a respirar agitadamente haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas que le hacía Kakashi. Hinata por su parte ya se dio cuenta al reconocer el número del instituto y su respiración fuerte, se quedó dudosa sin saber si debía colgar o decir algo aún le dolía el golpe y la desconfianza de la que había sido victima el día anterior

-Hinata…..

-…………

-Hinata……

-Gaara…….

Entonces colgó el teléfono respirando con dificultad y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, en el instituto Gaara apretaba el auricular con fuerza marcando nuevamente el número.

Hinata se acurrucó en su cama tapándose hasta la cabeza con las mantas, oía el teléfono pero no quería cogerlo, sabía que era el. Siempre el

Gaara después de llamarla unas diez veces se dio por vencido y colgó el teléfono apoyando su frente en la fría pared de mármol blanco, sintiendo que todo lo vencía y se ahogaba de preocupación

-Hinata….gomen nasai…..

Continuará...

Vocabulario:

Gomen nasai: perdóname

Onegai: por favor

Kuso: Mierda

Nani¿Qué?

Déjenme más reviews!!!!!!!!!!por fa!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10Ya te tengo

Gracias por los reviews!!!!!!!! aqui os dejo el siguiente cap y dejenme reviews!!!!onegai!!!!!!!!

Cap 10 Ya te tengo

Gaara estaba muy preocupado, ya hacía más de una semana que Hinata no acudía a clases y cada vez que llamaba o bien no contestaba nadie o el que contestaba era su padre, conclusión: Hinata le odiaba y ya no quería ni verle, el ya se estaba empezando a desesperar, no podía ir a su casa porque su padre ahora estaba a casi todas horas en ella¿cómo haría para poder verla?

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RINGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara despertó de sus pensamientos al oír la campana que indicaba la hora del recreo y vio a sus alumnos salir corriendo, entonces tuvo una idea

-Sakura¿puede venir un momento?

Sakura se acercó enfadada a el, ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que la clase quedó completamente vacía, fue entonces cuando Sakura estalló

-¡¡¡Eres un bruto y un desconfiado y un miserable¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿cómo pudiste hacerle algo así????!!!

Gaara en un principio quedó choqueado al oír gritar de esa manera a Sakura, no era raro que le gritara así a sus amigos, pero a el….si muchas veces parecía que le tenía miedo

-Desde luego no me extraña que Hinata-chan no quiera verte

Gaara reaccionó al oír el nombre de Hinata y agarró fuertemente a Sakura del brazo

-¡¿Cómo esta?! He….he intentando hablar con ella…pero…

Sakura estaba impresionada por la reacción de su profesor al mencionar el nombre de Hinata

-Ya me dijo que la llamas prácticamente a todas horas, cómo ve el número del instituto ya no lo coge

-Hace una semana que no viene…¿no….no irá a…..

Prefería no pensar en la idea, entonces si que no tendría excusa verla. Gaara sintió su corazón latir de forma violenta ante la posibilidad de no volver a verla. No, esa era lo que resonaba en su mente, antes de que salieran juntos tan sólo podía verla en clase, el hecho de verla le agradaba pero le torturaba saber que no podía tenerla y ahora que la había conseguido no podía soportar la idea de ruptura y mucho menos la de no verla jamás eso lo superaba

-Dime que no va a cambiarse de instituto

Sakura giró la cabeza mirando a otro lado

-Su padre al verla disgustada pensó que no soportaba estar aquí y está pensando seriamente en trasladarla a otro instituto a menos que…..

-¡¿Qué?!

-A menos que Hinata le diga que aquí esta bien

Gaara se derrumbó en su silla y se llevó las manos a la cabeza

-Si pudiera hablar con ella……pero cuando me ve no me abre

-Entonces que no te vea-dijo una voz desde la puerta

-Kakashi

-Kakashi Sensei

Hinata se vistió sus vaqueros gastados de andar por casa y un jersey sin cuello de color azul cielo, extra largo que cubría sus manos, no hacía más que pensar en el¿cómo podía hacerle frente? Tal vez la idea de trasladarse a otro instituto no era mala, pero dejar a sus compañeros y todo así por lo que pasó. No tenía sentido pero no estaba preparada para verle

-Y aún por encima llama a todas horas-murmuró triste

Su padre intentaba ayudarla pero ella no podía decirle que había tenido una fuerte discusión con su novio, que además era su profesor de historia y que por eso no quería ir al instituto, entonces sintió que llamaban a la puerta.

Hinata se levantó insegura¿y si era el?. Se acercó a la puerta lentamente y miró por la mirilla, vio al profesor Kakashi al otro lado de la puerta. Pero seguía sin estar tranquila, el era amigo de Gaara¿a que había venido?

-¿Hinata¿Señor Hyuga? Soy el profesor Kakashi Hatake, he venido por las faltas de Hinata

Abrió la puerta vacilante ¿por qué de repente le latía tan rápido el corazón? Era por esa sensación que le decía que no era Kakashi, pero si lo había visto por la mirilla tenía que ser el, ningún disfraz era tan perfecto. Abrió la puerta a medias y vio a Kakashi que agachaba la mirada para verla

-Hinata¿cómo estas?-preguntó amablemente-¿puedo pasar?

Hinata asintió y Kakashi entró dejando semicerrada la puerta

-¿Estas sola en casa?

-Hai

-Mejor, quería hablar contigo de Gaara

Hinata sintió que se le encogía el corazón y esa sensación que seguía sin irse

-Deberías hablar con el, no podéis seguir así. Tu terminaras con un trauma y el borracho porque cómo siga así acabará dándole a la bebida

Hinata apartó la cara, no permitiría que el la hiciese sentir culpable, sobre todo porque ella no tenía la culpa

-Vamos, déjalo hablar contigo

-Hinata……..

Hinata retrocedió unos pasos al ver a Gaara entrar por la puerta

-Os dejaré a solas-Hinata miró suplicante a Kakashi pero este hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y cerró la puerta

Gaara y Hinata permanecieron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro sin saber que decirse, Gaara sacó su brazo escondido mostrando unas rosas rojas, Hinata las miró como si nada pero Gaara se acercó poco a poco ofreciendo más insistente el ramo, Hinata lo cogió observándolas atentamente, Gaara sonrió saboreando el triunfo, la estrategia de Kakashi había funcionado

Entonces Hinata tiró las rosas al suelo y las pisoteó sin piedad, Gaara observó las rosas pisoteadas y le pareció estar viendo su propio corazón

-No quiero nada tuyo-dijo Hinata mirando las rosas aplastadas-no quiero volver a verte

Gaara entonces vio una posibilidad de salvación: Hinata no sabía mentir mirando a la cara, tenía que desviar la mirada

-Dímelo a la cara y entonces te creeré

Hinata lo observó furiosa, no le permitiría tener ese control sobre ella. La estaba manipulando de mala manera, pero ella también sabía manejar la situación, después de todo esa situación no era muy distinta a la que solía vivir cuando discutía con sus amigos o su familia

-No tienes por qué creerme, sólo vete

-No

-Si no te vas, te echaré yo misma

-Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas-y sonrió ahora ya tenía a Hinata tan sólo la necesitaba a poca distancia-venga. Ven y échame

Hinata frunció los labios, sabía perfectamente lo mucho que la trastornaba estar cerca de Gaara y si se acercaba a el estaría perdida

-¿No vienes?-preguntó maliciosamente-¿prefieres que vaya yo?

-Ni se te ocurra-dijo alejándose unos pocos pasos

Gaara sonrió de forma fugaz, Hinata no lo odiaba tan sólo era muy terca tanto como él. Y se dio cuenta de otra cosa: estaban solos en casa

-Tal vez sea hora de acabar lo que empezamos la semana pasada en mi apartamento-murmuró mirándola con fiereza

Hinata empezó a respirar con dificultad, aunque no había oído bien lo que acababa de decir había sentido con claridad el tono ronco de su voz, además ahora mismo parecía un león a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Gaara estaba en frente de ella y la levantaba en brazos cómo si fuera un saco de patatas llevándosela escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto, Hinata se movía intentando librarse pero no había forma y empezó a protestar

-¡Déjame¡eres un bruto y un animal!

Gaara le dio una palmada en el culo y empezó a reírse entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta con llave

-Ahora vas a ver lo que es ser un animal

Hinata tenía la cara roja de vergüenza por las palabras del pelirrojo¿y ahora qué?

Gaara la sujetó firmemente pero con suavidad contra la pared la levantó unos centímetros del suelo y bajó una mano hasta su fina cintura y luego la otra abrazándola íntimamente, entonces empezó a besar su cuello, Hinata sintió que su mente se nublaba y comenzó a respirar de forma entrecortada

-Lo siento, perdóname-susurró pasando su boca por su oreja-no volveré a desconfiar de ti, lo siento, gomen nasai

Hinata se abrazó a su cuello escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro

-No ha pasado nada-murmuró

Gaara metió la mano por debajo de su ropa subiéndola con suavidad hasta donde se había golpeado Hinata el otro día y acarició la zona con suavidad

-¿Te duele?

-No-dijo sintiendo cómo se erizaba su piel

Entonces Gaara la apretó más contra el tocando con una mano pierna que por impulso rodeó su cintura, el besó los labios de Hinata y llevó la mano desde la pierna hasta donde estaban el botón y la cremallera del pantalón, bajando el pantalón hasta los pies, Hinata comenzó a jadear ante lo que había hecho el pelirrojo, sabía perfectamente lo que iba hacerle su profesor

Tiró el jersey de su profesor al suelo agarrando con fuerza la camiseta que marcaba los músculos de el, Hinata empezó a gemir al sentir su mano tocar su ropa interior de la parte de abajo

-Vale..va-vale ya…no…no…eres un animal…-dijo intentando en vano no gemir

Entonces Gaara empezó a acariciar de forma más intima la ropa interior de abajo y dirigió su boca a su oreja lamiéndola

-Apenas estoy empezando, has acertado-dijo metiendo su mano dentro de su ropa interior-soy un animal

Continuará……….


	11. Chapter 11Por poco

Gracias por los reviews!!!ahora la historia se complica

Cap 11 Por poco

-¡Gaara Sensei!-gimió Hinata al sentir los dedos de Gaara dentro de ella, apretándolos de forma inconsciente dentro de ella

Ambos empezaron a respirar entrecortadamente, Gaara quitó la ropa de Hinata quedando tan sólo el sujetador violáceo, Hinata por su parte miraba el cuerpo semidesnudo de su profesor que la presionaba firmemente contra la pared, gimió todo lo fuerte que pudo al sentir sus dedos entrar y salir hasta que se humedecieron, empezó a intentar respirar y miraba avergonzada a Gaara quien miraba con los ojos nublados y expresión extraña en su cara, Hinata iba a decir algo pero entonces el puso su boca en la superficie de su sujetador lamiéndolo para después mordisquearlos de forma juguetona

Hinata sin pretenderlo con una mano lo agarró de la cabeza para que no parara de hacerlo cuando sintió que su sujetador caía hasta llegar al suelo, Hinata se mordió el labio para no gritar mientras Gaara hacía lo mismo con el otro pecho, pero volvió a gritar al sentir los dedos de Gaara entrar de nuevo, pero esta vez sintió su pulgar acariciar su pequeño botón que se alteró ante el contacto

-Gaa…ra…ah…..m-mi…padre….ah

-Aún faltan…horas para que llegue-y gimió de forma ronca entonces sacó sus dedos de Hinata y observó con detenimiento la humedad que había en ellos empezando a lamerlos, entonces se inclinó hasta la oreja de Hinata

-Sabes muy bien, Hina……

Hinata enrojeció acariciando los músculos marcados de su profesor, ella recordó las veces que había ido a la playa con sus amigos y lo notablemente diferente que era el cuerpo de Gaara del de sus amigos, bajó sus manos hasta los boxers que el llevaba y los bajó torpemente debido a las caricias que el daba sintiendo cómo el también bajaba aún más su ropa interior hasta bajarla a los tobillos, entonces Gaara se separó sonriendo ante el gemido de protesta de Hinata y la contempló atentamente de arriba abajo

-Eres…preciosa

Hinata sintió su cara enrojecer de vergüenza ante la mirada ávida de su profesor, ella también lo miraba de arriba abajo, era la primera vez en toda su vida que veía a un hombre en ese estado, Gaara entonces volvió a apretarla contra la pared besándola en los labios, acariciando nuevamente todo su cuerpo con sus manos, no era capaz de pensar con claridad, Hinata lo tenía completamente aturdido y excitado, más que en toda su vida

"¡Para! Es menor de edad" sonó una voz en su cabeza, pero el hizo caso omiso y bajó su boca hasta su pecho besándolo con ahínco subiendo hasta su cuello dejando grandes rastros rojos que tardarían muchos días en desaparecer.

"Que es una niña todavía, es muy inocente para que le hagas esto" Gaara gruñó, la voz de sus hermanos empezaban a molestarlo y de niña Hinata no tenía nada, su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado.

Gaara empezó a jadear al sentir las manos de Hinata acariciar su miembro con sus pequeñas y suaves manos, entonces empezó a dolerle, Gaara la apretó aún más enloqueciendo mientras ella tocaba su punta

-Hi…na….ta..aaah-gruñó el con los dientes apretados

Hinata subió sus manos hasta su cuello para besarlo con pasión, Gaara le correspondió rápidamente sintiendo que ella lo aferraba aún más con su pierna, sus cuerpos ya estaban sudorosos pero aún no habían terminado

Se escucharon aumentar los jadeos y los gemidos al rozar Gaara su miembro contra la feminidad de Hinata, entonces la presionó con fuerza en la pared pegando su cuerpo al de ella preparado para empujar dentro de ella cuando de repente

-¡¿Hinata¿Y estas flores¿Dónde estas?

Gaara y Hinata se quedaron quietos al oír la voz del padre de Hinata, entonces lo escucharon subir por las escaleras y empezaron a buscar sus ropas para vestirse todo lo deprisa que pudieron

-¿Hinata estas ahí?-escucharon su padre tocar la puerta

-E….Espera papá que no estoy vestida…

Ambos se vistieron asegurándose que no había nada que delatase lo que habían estado haciendo, el problema ahora sería esconder al pelirrojo

-Creí que tu padre venía más tarde-susurró Gaara

-Y viene más tarde, no entiendo porque hoy ha venido antes-susurró buscando algún sitio donde esconderlo-métete en el baño

Gaara obedeció, Hinata entró con el humedeciéndose el pelo con el agua y cogió una toalla

-¿Qué querías papa?

-¿Te has bañado?-preguntó Hiashi al ver a su hija secándose el pelo

-Sí, y tu ¿cómo es que hoy has venido antes?

-Estaba un poco preocupado por ti, hija-Hiashi miró la habitación ceñudo-¿No hay nadie más aquí?

Hinata lo miró horrorizada, pero lo disimuló

-Aquí no hay nadie, papá

-¿Puedo ir al baño?

-¿A qué?

-¿A qué va ser?

Hiashi entonces se dirigió al baño, giró el pomo entrando rápidamente y no vió nada, al darse la vuelta contempló a su hija que lo miraba preocupada

-Papá¿estás bien?

-Sí, hija lo siento. Creo que no debería trabajar tanto-entonces acarició el pelo de Hinata-¿Qué te ha pasado en el cuello?

-Una reacción a las rosas que viste abajo

-¿Quién te las trajo?

-Sakura para que volviera pronto a clase, p-pero no s-sé que tenían que me puse así

-Oh ¿y pensaste lo de cambiarte de instituto?

Entonces se escuchó un ruido en el baño, Hiashi lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido pero negó con la cabeza, se estaba volviendo un paranoico

-No quiero cambiarme, en el que estoy ahora me siento bien

-¿Segura?

-Muy segura

-Bien pero si cambias de idea no me enfadaré

-Oye ¿cómo has llegado tan temprano a casa hoy?

-Me dejé unos documentos en casa y venía a buscarlos-entonces miró su reloj-será mejor que vaya a buscarlos y me vaya, tu hermana llegará del colegio dentro de unos minutos

-Ya, adiós papá

-Adiós, hija

Su padre cerró la puerta y Hinata se dirigió hacia el baño y corrió la cortina de la bañera encontrando a Gaara apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados

-¿Se ha ido?

-Un momento

Hinata oyó cerrarse la puerta y afirmó con la cabeza

-Ya se ha ido, lo malo es que mi hermana va a llegar en unos minutos

Entonces Gaara la agarró y la metió dentro de la bañera con él, hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello dándole pequeñas lamidas para después morderlo, Hinata se aferró a el de nuevo enrojecida al recordar con nitidez lo que habían hecho antes

-Mmmmh, no me quiero ir

-M-Mi….hermana….ya va a llegar….

Gaara paró y la asió con fuerza de las caderas inclinándose para besarla, lamió sus labios despacio y la abrazó contra el

-Terminaremos lo que empezamos-susurró-la próxima vez, pero te aseguro que seré más lento

Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder ante lo que dijo y sabía que era una promesa. Agarró a Gaara de la mano y bajaron las escaleras

-¿Te veré mañana en el instituto?

-Hai…

-¿Seguro que no tendré que venir a buscarte cómo hoy?-preguntó devorándola con la mirada

Hinata se puso de puntitas en el suelo agarró su cara y lo besó abriendo su boca, Gaara se sintió complacido era la primera vez que el lo besaba de esa forma, Hinata acarició su pelo rojo

-Seguro que iré mañana

Gaara pasó la mano por su mejilla observando sus preciosos ojos lavanda, su piel suave y blanca, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios hinchados por sus besos

-Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana

Hinata cerró la puerta aún avergonzada por lo que había pasado, pero la verdad es que no estaba arrepentida más bien hubiera deseado que Gaara hubiera entrado en ella, era increíble todo lo que el profesor le había hecho sentir, sintió escalofríos al pensar que la próxima vez que se quedaran solos terminarían

Gaara iba andando feliz al edificio donde vivía, aún sentía su erección al recordar la imagen de Hinata desnuda entre sus brazos, abrió la puerta de su departamento y entró, pero entonces las luces se encendieron, Gaara miró a una chica rubia de ojos azules que lo esperaba acostada en el sofá con las piernas abiertas de forma sugerente

-Hola Gaara-dijo sensualmente

Gaara la miró con el entrecejo fruncido

-No me digas que voy a tener que cambiar la cerradura

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te mudabas? Te he estado buscando cómo una loca

-No era asunto tuyo, Deidara

La mujer se levantó del sofá caminando hacia Gaara

-No deberías ser tan malo conmigo-dijo acariciando su pecho-con los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos

-Sólo ha sido sexo, nada más

-Sí, pero muy placentero¿recuerdas?

Gaara la miró fríamente apartándola y abrió la puerta, entonces Deidara se apretó contra el acariciándole la entrepierna, pero Gaara la miró sin expresión aquello no había surtido el efecto que habían surtido las caricias de Hinata, Deidara lo miró furiosa al ver que no reaccionaba

-Largo

-¿Seguro que no deseas recordar viejos tiempos?

-No-dijo frío-y voy a cambiar la cerradura

Deidara se fue furiosa cerrando la puerta de golpe, Gaara pasó el cerrojo y le dio de comer a Shukaku

-Puta asquerosa-murmuró

Continuará………


	12. Chapter 12Descubiertos

Ola gracias por los reviews!!!!y me gustaría aclarar que ya sabía que Deidara era un hombre pero en el fic se me ocurrió ponerlo cómo mujer

Cap 12 Descubiertos

Hinata se levantó nerviosa buscando en su armario que ponerse pero todo cuanto se ponía no le gustaba, algo que le gustase a Gaara pero no tenía forma de encontrar nada

"Respira Hina, respira"pensaba "Y sobre todo cálmate, vas al instituto no a una cita"

Pero volvió a ponerse nerviosa hoy le tocaba dos horas de historia y ya podía sentir clavada la mirada de su profesor en ella, recordó lo que le dijo el día anterior "_¿Seguro_ _que no tendré que venir a buscarte cómo hoy_?" Hinata tembló de arriba abajo roja al recordar con nitidez las escenas vividas

-¡Hinata¡Vas a llegar tarde!

Hinata despertó de sus fantasías y cogió lo primero que vio: unos jeans y una sudadera negra con gorro y mangas flojas, bajó corriendo la escalera, entró a la cocina y cogió dos tostadas

-¿Sólo vas a desayunar eso?

-Es que voy a llegar tarde papa, ya cogeré algo en el instituto

-Hoy se te han pegado las sábanas-la regañó su padre

Hinata sonrió feliz, cogió su mochila y se fue

-Me pregunto porque estará tan feliz

-Va a ver a su novio, papá

-¿Qué has dicho Hanabi?

-¿Por qué iba a estar tan contenta sino fuera eso?-respondió Hanabi contenta-es obvio que ya se le ha declarado

-Vaya, mi pequeña Hinata ya tiene novio-dijo Hiashi emocionado- ¿Quién será?

Hinata se encontró con Sakura y esta aprovechando que aún estaban solas se lo preguntó

-¿Hablaste con Gaara Sensei?

-¡Tú lo sabías!-la acusó

-Kakashi Sensei y yo ayudamos a Gaara a planearlo todo

-Traidora-dijo Hinata soltando una risita

-Bueno bueno por la cara que tienes diría que hubo reconciliación-dijo Sakura suspicaz-¿hubo muchos besos?

Hinata asintió roja, en realidad hubo más que besos, pero no estaba muy segura de si debía contarle a su amiga Sakura que su profesor le quitó la ropa, la besó por todas partes la acarició y casi la…..

-Uy-dijo fijando su mirada en el suelo

-Mmmh así que hubo muchos besos

-En realidad fueron más que besos-le susurró

-¡¿Cómo que fueron más que besos?!-preguntó Sakura ansiosa-¿Qué habéis hecho?

Antes de que Hinata dijera nada aparecieron los demás y se encaminaron al instituto. En el instituto Gaara paseaba de arriba abajo por la sala de profesores con preocupación

-Gaara, me estas empezando a marear ¿No fueron ayer las cosas bien con Hinata?

Gaara sintió el calor agolparse en su mejilla ante la pregunta de Kakashi y empezó a recordar la figura de Hinata entre sus brazos llamándolo suplicante pero el desastre vino en su casa cuando vio a aquella maldita mujer y sabía que iba a ser un problema

-Hemos hecho las paces-contestó sonrojado

-¿Pero?

-Al llegar a mi apartamento me encontré con una…vieja conocida

-¿No habrás engañado a Hinata?-preguntó Kakashi levantándose de su silla

-¡Claro que no!-replicó Gaara enfadado-la eché de mi apartamento

-¿Entonces que te preocupa?

-Que esa mujer no se rinde tan fácilmente

-¿Era novia tuya?

-No, tan sólo nos veíamos de vez en cuando en su casa y nos acostábamos nada más

-¿Y de quién se trata?

-Deidara Akatsuki y lo nuestro era un poco obsesivo

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que si yo me mudaba ella iba atrás de mi y si ella se mudaba iba yo atrás de ella

-Ya veo y ahora que te has mudado viene ella

-Sí y no me gusta, acabará siendo un problema

-Tranquilo, tienes a tus hermanos y a mí para ayudarte

-Gracias Kakashi

Las horas de la mañana pasaron muy despacio hasta la hora del recreo en que la clase se fue vaciando hasta quedar tan sólo Sakura, Hinata y un alumno nuevo llamado Sasori. Sakura esperó en la puerta a Hinata, Sasori salió y entonces Sakura notó que alguien le tocaba el hombro

-Sólo son treinta minutos de recreo-susurró el pelirrojo-ya la ayudo yo a recoger las cosas

Sakura asintió sonriendo y se fue, Gaara cerró silenciosamente la puerta y avanzó hacia Hinata quién estaba buscando desesperadamente el libro de historia para las dos últimas horas que le tocaban después

-¡Bu!

Hinata pegó un salto y descubrió a su profesor de historia detrás de ella riéndose

-Eres muy asustadiza

-No me ha hecho gracia-dijo cruzándose de brazos-me has asustado

-Era una forma de saludar-dijo acercándose a ella

Gaara la abrazó y la levantó en brazos, llevándola hacia su mesa donde la sentó, el puso las manos sobre la mesa y se acercó poniéndose entre las piernas de Hinata

-Gaara….-susurró ella tímidamente-no es mucho….tiempo….

-Lo sé, pero lo poco que es se puede aprovechar-dijo empezando a besar el blanco cuello de Hinata- te avisé de que acabaríamos lo que empezamos

Hinata enrojeció y lo abrazó atrayéndolo hacia ella, empezando a besarse en la boca, suaves roces que iban profundizando poco a poco, pero esa concentración hizo que no se dieran cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto despacio y un ojo azul miraba sorprendido lo que estaban haciendo, Gaara bajaba su cara por el cuello de Hinata mientras estaba daba pequeños suspiros

-Con que era eso-murmuró apretando los dientes-maldita perra

Cerró nuevamente la puerta y se alejó caminando furiosa por los pasillos. El resto del día Gaara había olvidado sus preocupaciones después de las pequeñas muestras de afecto que había intercambiado con Hinata a la que ahora contemplaba mientras hacían ejercicios, entonces su móvil empezó a sonar, los alumnos lo miraron aguantando la risa

Gaara también se rió pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que era un número desconocido, ya suponía de quién se trataba

-Salgo aquí fuera cinco minutos cuando vuelva quiero ver eso hecho

Salió a toda prisa del aula y Hinata lo miró con preocupación, en el pasillo Gaara cogió el móvil

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo fríamente

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo, cariño?-dijo sensualmente una voz al otro lado

-No me llames así

-Supongo que te excita más que te lo diga la putita que tienes por alumna-dijo melosa- ¿Quieres que me compre ropa cómo la suya?

Gaara se quedó lívido al oír aquello, Deidara los había descubierto pero ¿cómo y donde?

-Recuerdo que te gustaba mucho cuando me ponía ropa de colegiala-dijo Deidara melancólica-hacíamos unas cosas que no estaban nada bien¿recuerdas Sensei?

-¡Cállate!-tronó Gaara-escúchame bien no sé de que me estas hablando y si no dejas de acosarme pediré una orden de alejamiento

-Oh Gaara-suspiró Deidara-tu y yo sabemos que acabaremos en la cama juntos ¿para que retrasarlo más? 

-No pienso ceder Deidara, ya he cambiado de cerradura

-Bueno, esta bien. Tendré que hablar con el director de ese instituto sobre Hinata, me parece una chica muy descarriada que busca afecto desesperadamente y por eso va calentando a sus compañeros, tal vez haya que expulsarla para siempre-dijo fingiendodulzura-o tal vez yo pueda encargarme de ella 

-¡SI TE ATREVAS A HACERLE ALGO TE JURO QUE TE MATO!

-No seas malo Gaara o tendré que decirle al señor director que te gusta hacer cochinaditas pervertidas con tus alumnas en ese caso saldríais perjudicados los dos y yo no quiero que le pase nada a mi Gaara 

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

-Ven a verme mañana al hotel Star y escucha mi propuesta, te estaré esperando ansiosa 

Y colgó, Gaara se apoyó en la pared temiendo que todo fuera a descubrirse

-Tal vez va siendo hora de que hable con el padre de Hinata

Continuará……..

Dejenme Reviews!!!!!!!onegai!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter La propuesta morbosa de Deidara

Gracias por los reviews!!!!!!!ahora empieza la parte complicada para esta linda pareja

Cap 13 La propuesta morbosa de Deidara

Las horas habían pasado muy rápidas, Gaara sentía la boca seca sin saber muy bien que le diría al padre de Hinata, entonces dirigió su vista hacia ella que levantó la vista y al verlo se sonrojó intentando concentrar su vista en su libro

"Merece la pena intentarlo" pensó sonriendo ante la dulzura que desprendía el rubor de sus mejillas "después de todo más tarde o más temprano tendríaos que decirselo"

Hinata por su parte aun estaba peocupada por su profesor, al entrar en clase se veía pálido y aunque sonrio aquella sonrisa no llegaba a su mirada, recogió sus libros mecánicamente mientras se dirigía a la salida cuando la puerta se cerró delante y notó una respiración detrás suya, Hinata se sonrojó por completo al pensar que el estaba otra vez en plan juguetón pero al darse la vuelta para mirarlo la miraba seriamente

-¿Sucede algo?

Gaara no respondió y pasó dos dedos por los labios de Hinata mientras los suyos se posaban con suavidad sobre la frente de Hinata y besaban su cara por todos lados con ternura hasta que tocó los labios de ella entreabriéndolos con delicadeza. Se separó para mirarla y acarició con sus manos su cara

-¿Que te pasa Gaara?-susurró acariciando la cara del pelirrojo

-Tan sólo abrázame

Simplemente la abrazó hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella, Hinata correspondió sin dudarlo aspirando el olor que tanto le gustaba y besó su cuello. Lo amaba tanto...

-Te quiero-susurró Gaara acariciando su pelo

Hinata alzó la vista sin separarse de el mirándolo con adoración, se puso de puntitas y lo volvió a besar con inocencia

-Yo también te quiero, Gaara

Gaara se abrazó con fuerza a ella queriendo que no se marchase nunca de su lado, ahoa lo sabía Hinata no era humana, era un ángel que lo salvaba de su infierno silencioso y oscuro, no podía recordar a nadie que pudiese desprender ese aspecto tan dulce, ni ese olor tan tierno ni ese caracter tan ingenuo. No podía creer que a pesar de que había sido una horrible persona le dejaran tener algo tan puro y limpio. No quería perderlo por nada en el mundo

-He escrito esto para ti, por favor recuerda siempre que yo te quiero con todas mis fuerzas-dijo poniendo la mano de Hinata en el pecho donde estaba su corazón-eres la primera y la última

Hinata había estado todo el día aturdida sin comprender lo que le había pasado¿por qué de repente le decía todo aquello¿Y lo de la carta¿Por qué no podía leerla hasta que el se lo pidiera? Y por si fuera poco esa horrible sensación en su pecho, algo malo iba a pasar

Al día siguiente Gaara se encontraba en el hotel que le había indicado Deidara, Gaara llamó a la puerta de la habitación y entró

-Espérame que estoy en el baño-dijo una voz desde una puerta

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo sin quitarse el abrigo con las manos en los bolsillos

-¿No es obvio? Te quiero a ti-dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta-Sasori me dijo que tu amiguita se llama Hinata

-Ya me di cuenta cuando lo ví que era tu hermano pequeño, os parecéis mucho y Hinata no es mi amiga es mi novia

-Oh, que formalidad ¿y ya hablaste con su padre?-entonces la puerta se abrió y le tiró una toalla Gaara se limitó a apartarse de la trayectoria de la toalla dejando que cayera al suelo-Mírame¿seguro que la prefieres a ella?

Gaara la miró y frunció el ceño asqueado, Deidara estaba desnuda frente a el con su melena rubia cayendo por sus hombros, tenía los brazos apoyados en la puerta mostrando su cuerpo bronceado con sus exuberantes pechos y caderas, las largas pierna estaban separadas y la sonrisa de Deidara se curvaba de forma endiablada

-Déjate de rodeos y habla claro-dijo fríamente

Deidara se puso furiosa aunque lo disimuló acercándose a el mientras se tocaba

-¿Recuerdas cómo te gustaba mirar cómo me tocaba antes de embestirme de forma animal?-preguntó sensualmente

Gaara permaneció impasible y se encaminó a la puerta para irse

-Veo que no vamos a llegar a ningún lado, me voy

-Espera, escucha lo que debo decirte, si tanto te gusta esa niña adelante: hazle todo lo que quieras pero quiero pedirte algo

Gaara viró la vista desconfiando de las palabras de Deidara

-Te propongo una cosa que hará que todos salgamos ganando: Un trío tú, yo y la niña-dijo pasandse la lengua por los labios-hazlo con las dos a la vez y comprueba quien te da más placer

Gaara aún sintió más asco y se encaminó hacia la puerta

-No me contestes, tan sólo piénsalo amor mío

Gaara cerró la puerta y abrió su abrigo viendo la erección que le había provocado ver a Deidara desnuda y moviéndose de esa forma tan seductora, durante todo el rato que habían estado hablando se había imaginado que era Hinata la que estaba ahí

-Al final sí debería hablar con el padre de Hinata

Una hora después en el café Hokage, Hiashi se sentaba enfrente del joven pelirrojo que lo miraba ansioso

-¿Qué tenía que decirme?

-Es sobre Hinata...


	14. Chapter 14Nuestro dulce descontrol

Gracias por los REVIEWS!!!!! Aqui os dejo la conti

Cap 14 Nuestro dulce descontrol

-¡¿Qué?!

Existen dos clases de padre: los que tenían algún hijo varón y los que tenían sólo hija, desgraciadamente Hiashi Hyuga era de los segundos por lo que cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con sus "pequeñas mapache y ardillita" lo ponía en un estado que rozaba la locura.

-Ya lo ha oído

Gaara no tardó en comprender que la reacción del padre de Hinata no era una buena señal sino todo lo contrario incluso podía ver cómo su cara se volvía morada y se le hinchaba la vena de la frente

-Usted…es….es…un…-dijo intentando coger aire mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo-pervertido….y……un degenerado

Gaara lo miró serio, nunca había tenido tanta paciencia con nadie y ahora mismo la actitud del señor Hyuga no lo ayudaba en nada

-Señor Hyuga, en primer lugar no soy un degenerado ni pretendo pervertir a Hinata de ninguna manera-dijo en tono serio-tan sólo deseaba decirle que estoy enamorado de Hinata y quisiera salir con ella formalmente

-No¡usted es su profesor¡no puede ni mirarla de esa forma!

-Si el problema es ese no tengo inconveniente en trasladarme de instituto, así ya no sería su profesor

-Pero usted es muy mayor

-Tengo 25 años y Hinata tiene 17 tan sólo son 8 años de diferencia

-No quiero que se vuelva a acercar a mi hija o lo denunciaré

Y se levantó marchándose del lugar, Gaara suspiró pagando el café. Aquello no había ido demasiado bien, pero al menos ya no tendría que ceder al chantaje de Deidara. Cogió su móvil, debía decírselo a Hinata antes de que su padre la viera

-Dime

-Hinata escúchame atentamente le he dicho a tu padre que te quería

-¡¿Le has dicho lo nuestro?! 

-No, tan sólo le he dicho que estaba enamorado de ti y que deseaba salir contigo formalmente

-Pero ahora que ya lo sabe, vigilará que no estemos nunca solos-susurró triste-se acabaran nuestras clases por la tarde, estoy seguro que incluso vigilará si de verdad estoy con mis amigos 

-Lo sé, pero era la única solución que había

-¿Para qué¿Qué me estas ocultando? 

-No puedo decírtelo por teléfono, tendremos que buscar alguna forma de vernos

Hinata pudo ver cómo su padre la miraba con preocupación tuvo que ocultar el número de Gaara del móvil, en toda la comida no había dejado de preguntarle si había un chico que le gustaba y ella tuvo que negar una y otra vez aunque estaba segura de que su padre ya sabía que ella quería a su pelirrojo tanto cómo el a ella

-¿A dónde vas, papá?

-Tengo una cita con el director de tu instituto, tengo que hablar de unas cosas con el-susurró en tono apagado y besó su mejilla-hasta luego mapachita

Hinata sonrió inocentemente y besó la mejilla de su padre, estaba claro que iba a hablarle al director de Gaara. Fue a acompañar a su hermana al colegio y fue corriendo al apartamento de Gaara llamando a la puerta a golpes

-¡Gaara! Soy yo, ábreme

Gaara abrió la puerta aliviado y miró a todos lados del corredor dejándola entrar, Hinata en seguida vio a Shukaku correr feliz hacia ella, Hinata le acariño la cabeza con ternura, podía oír a Gaara escuchar la canción del disco que ella le regaló, lo tenía modo repeat

-Hinata….¿tu padre…?

Hinata se levantó y le observó triste

-Ha ido a hablar con el director, gomen nasai koichi

Gaara la abrazó besando su cabeza, ella no era la culpable. Sólo lo era el. El era el demonio que había encontrado un ángel iluminando su camino

-Hinata, te amo-susurró besando dulcemente su mejilla

Hinata enrojeció y se abrazó a su camiseta aspirando su olor

-Gaara…yo…yo también te amo

_There used to be a graying time all alone on the sea_

_You became the light on the dark side of me_

_Love remains, a drug gets me high, that's how I feel._

_Did you know, that when i snows_

_my eyes become enlarged_

_and the light that you shine can be seen_

Levantó la cabeza para observar la reacción del pelirrojo que la miraba completamente feliz y antes de que reaccionara Hinata lo besó con fuerza aferrándose a su cuello. Gaara sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, el calor recorría todo su cuerpo a un velocidad de vértigo, empezó a acariciar ansiosamente la espalda de Hinata metiendo su mano debajo de su ropa para sentir el tacto de su piel, notó como se erizaba al contacto de sus manos en su cuerpo, oía los suspiros sintiendo que perdía todo conocimiento que tenía de la realidad y la levantó en brazos (nota de la autora: cómo los recién casados, qué monos xD) llevándola hasta su dormitorio donde la puso suavemente en su cama

-Hinata…..yo…no sé lo que me has hecho……pero ya no puedo aguantar más-dijo roncamente besando su cuello-necesito hacerlo……contigo. Te necesito

Hinata no podía contestar debido a los suspiros que lanzaba ante las acciones y las palabras de su profesor, tan sólo supo responder arrebatandole su camiseta para comenzar a besar su torso, Gaara hizo lo mismo pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de Hinata, recorriendo con sus dedos las suaves curvas y dirigió su boca a uno de los pechos de Hinata para besarlo y morderlo tiernamente mientras masajeaba el otro apretándolo posesivamente con su mano

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey_

-Gaaraaah……por favor….aah

Hinata contempló el pelo rojo frotarse contra su hombro y se mordió el labio intentando no gritar mucho y empezó a guiar sus manos por el cuerpo del pelirrojo frotando algunas zonas recibiendo gruñidos placenteros de el

-Hinata…..tú…Kami….

Finalmente Gaara y Hinata contemplaron cómo su ropa interior resaltaba la excitación de ambos, Gaara llevó sus manos a la ropa interior de Hinata bajándola hambriento, observando la zona descubierta. Hinata lo miró enrojecida y excitada

-¿Qué..qué vas a……AAAAAAH!!!!!!

Hinata agarró todo lo fuerte que pudo las sábanas de la cama arrugándolas, su pregunta fue respondida rápidamente por la boca del pelirrojo, que besaba su intimidad con ahínco introduciendo su lengua para saborear el delicioso líquido que emanaba. Hinata no podía contenerse de ningún modo y gritaba con más deseo el nombre del pelirrojo hasta que sintió que estallaba y se recostó en la cama intentando respirar

_There is so much a man can teel you_

_so much he can say_

_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain, baby_

_To me you're like a grown addiction that i can't deny_

_Won't you tell me is that healthy babe_

_but did you know that when it snows, my eyes become enlarged_

_and the light that you shine can be seen_

Gaara se incorporó observando el rostro de Hinata completamente enrojecido, Deidara dijo que le hiciera todo lo que quisiera y por una vez obedecería a Deidara.

Empezó a lamer el cuerpo de Hinata desde el ombligo hasta llegar a su boca

Entonces sintió cómo Hinata lo tumbaba poniéndose ella encima de el, justo en su erección, empezando a pasar ella su lengua y sus manos por su varonil cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro

-¡HINATAAAA!

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_The more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom_

_a light hits the gloom on the grey_

Gaara se incorporó al sentir la boca de Hinata en su miembro, sentía cómo subía poco a poco el ritmo un tanto insegura, el hundió su mano en la cabeza de ella animándola a aumentar el ritmo hasta que el cayó respirando violentamente y miró a Hinata que observaba con angustia el líquido que salía de su miembro

-Go….Gomen Gaara..no sé que hice mal

Gaara la tumbó en la cama sonriendo con satisfacción y se acomodó entre sus piernas

-Lo has hecho muy bien-susurró besándola-….esto te va a doler….si te asusta

-Sigue, por favor

Gaara se sintió nervioso buscando la manera de no lastimarla y dio un empujón sintiendo cómo atravesaba la barrera que demostraba la virginidad de Hinata, escuchando el quejido dolor y la besó manteniéndose quieto hasta que Hinata le permitiese seguir

-Sssssh….tranquila…tranquila.-susurró entre besos-…gomen he sido demasiado bruto….

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,_

_I've been kissed by a rose_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_

Hinata lo abrazó haciendo que el se adentrara más en ella y soltó un gemido placentero. Gaara la abrazó también aumentando el ritmo cambiando las velocidades, apretándose más contra ella notando las gotas de sudor mezclarse

-¡AH…….AAAH…GAARA!

-¡HI……HI….HINATAAAAAA!

Entonces se derramó dentro de ella y se derrumbó sobre ella intentando recuperar la respiración

_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say_

_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain_

_To me your like a grown addiction that I can't deny_

_Won't you tell me is that healthy babe_

_But did you know, that when it snows, my eyes become enlarged_

_and the light that you shine can be seen_

-Hinata…-susurró besándola en los labios

-Gaara…-dijo feliz acariciando su rostro

-Aún no hemos terminado, en realidad acabo de empezar

Hinata volvió a enrojecer ante la sonrisa pícara que mostraba el pelirrojo y antes de que reaccionase, Gaara la había puesto encima de el posando sus manos en sus caderas

-Tranquila, yo me encargo de impulsarte-dijo seductoramente

Hinata empezó a gemir con fuerza al sentirlo palpitar dentro de ella, Gaara echó la cabeza para atrás sintiéndose completamente lleno, empezó a empujarla levantándola mientras ella lo llamaba, notando cómo lo apretaba volviéndose aún más cálida hasta que volvió a llenarla con su líquido pero aún quedaba más. Gaara besó su ombligo lamiéndolo con pasión y la tumbó dejando su vientre cara la cama, Gaara observó la espalda de Hinata plantando besos en ellos hasta llegar a su cabeza

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the bloom on the grey_

-Esto…será…muy placentero….

Hinata tragó saliva nerviosamente y se mordió el labio preparándose para lo que el pelirrojo pensaba hacerle, Gaara contempló con deseo el trasero de Hinata empezando a masajearlo con sus manos para abrazarla empezando a embestirla

-¡GAARA!

Gaara soltó un gruñido parecido al de un animal y siguió embistiéndola pasando sus manos por el ombligo hasta llegar a los pechos masajeándolos mientras besaba su cuello y mordió el hombro dejando una marca en el que tardaría mucho en desaparecer

-¡HINATA!

Gaara volvió a recostarla poniéndola nuevamente de espaldas a la cama, quería darle el último empujón mirándola y entró en ella ahogando sus gemidos con besos hasta que se derrumbó en ella impactado por lo que notó a menudo que la iba embistiendo, nunca le había pasado algo así. Cogió las sábanas tapándola a ella y a el con ellas. Hinata respiraba entrecortadamente y se recostó en el pecho de Gaara notando cómo este la abrazaba y besaba su pelo

-Hinata….¿lo has sentido?

Hinata lo miró dulcemente comprendiendo a lo que se refería

-Sí

_Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey_

Gaara tragó saliva y la abrazó más contra el, ahora si que no podía dejarla ir, de ningún modo, observó nuevamente a Hinata que cerraba sus ojos durmiendo, sabía que estaba cansada, pero se acostumbraría a hacer el amor con el varias veces al día. Y apoyó su cabeza en la de ella durmiendo mientras los acariciaba los suaves rayos de la tarde

Continuará…….

Dejenme REVIEWS!!!!!!ONEGAI!!!!!!!! Ah y quiero contestar a los e-mails privados que me pidieron permiso para publicar mi fic, lo lamento pero preferiria mantener aqui la historia así que no doy el permiso.


	15. Nopuede serverdadLacruelmentirade Gaara

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!AQUI LA HISTORIA SE TORNA TRÁGICA Y ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA UN CAMBIO DE PAREJA

Cap 15 No puede ser verdad. La cruel mentira de Gaara

Gaara besaba con suavidad a Hinata mientras ella gemía debido a los empujones que le daba el pelirrojo hasta que sintió cómo el último empujón la llevaba al límite. Gaara acariciaba su cara mientras plantaba un beso y la miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-¿Ya no te duele?

Hinata negó ruborizada, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado rápidamente a sentir el miembro de su profesor dentro. Hinata miro con disgusto el reloj y se incorporo pero Gaara volvió a acostarla

-Tengo que irme-susurró apenada

-No te vayas, quédate a dormir conmigo un poco

Hinata quería negarse pero el pelirrojo la besó y decidió dormitar un rato entre sus brazos. Al día siguiente Gaara se dirigía al despacho del director sintiéndose muy contento, lo había logrado y había obtenido mucha diversión

Hinata en ese momento salía de los servicios y al ver a Gaara dirigirse al despacho del Director decidió seguirlo para oír que decían, en cuanto Gaara entro se puso detrás de la puerta a la escucha

-Bueno bueno, he hablado el otro día con el padre de la Hyuga-dijo el director, era un hombre de piel blanquísima con el pelo negro y largo, se llamaba Orochimaru Maki-No puedo creer que hayas ganado la apuesta

Gaara se sentó en la silla mirando a Orochimaru con superioridad

-Seducir a una de tus alumnas elegidas al azar hasta que se acostase contigo y después decirle a tu familia y a la familia de ella que la amas, vaya si has ganado. Eres mi ídolo

-No ha sido nada difícil, después de todo sólo es una chiquilla inexperta

-Bravo amigo, de verdad que te admiro-dijo Orochimaru sacando un maletín de debajo de la mesa

-Me has ganado, te has salvado de tener que darme tu salario durante un mes

-Bah, tampoco me hubiera costado nada, tengo dinero de sobra

-Lastima que la otra vez el juego no nos saliera también. Tu ex compañera de trabajo sigue persiguiéndote

Gaara puso una mueca desagradable

-Ni me lo recuerdes, hasta con esa tuve que fingir que me interesaba la cría-entonces se acercó a Orochimaru-aunque para ser franco tiene muy buen cuerpo, en unos años más sería aún más placentero devorarla

-¿Y le hiciste todo?

-Todo hasta que me quede satisfecho, Jajaja-dijo llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza-tenías que oírla gemir

Hinata al otro lado de la puerta empezó a palidecer dejando de respirar y se fue de allí tan rápido cómo pudo encerrándose en el baño de chicas, se sentó en el suelo llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-No….no puede ser verdad…

Empezó a llorar mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración y permaneció allí toda la mañana sin acudir a ninguna clase. Mientras el padre de Hinata se encontraba completamente feliz firmando unos documentos mientras miraba la foto de el con su mujer y sus hijos, entonces el teléfono sonó

-Hola Kaya, estoy firmando los papeles

-¿Eso quiere decir que te han concedido el ascenso? Me alegro mucho por ti 

-Gracias, pero eso implica que me van a trasladar¿a que no sabes a donde?

-¿Aquí? 

-Premio

-¡Es maravilloso¡Podré pasar más tiempo con nuestras hijas 

-Espero que no se enfaden, recuerda que aquí tienen toda su vida, te llamaré mas tarde. Adiós

-Adiós, Hiashi

Hiashi llevaba ya divorciado de su mujer Kaya tres años, pero había sido un divorcio amistoso y se llevaban muy bien lo cual hacia muy feliz a Hinata y a Hanabi, pero ahora el asunto del traslado no sabía cómo se lo tomarían

-¡Hinata!

Sakura no pudo evitar gritar aterrada al ver a su amiga sentada en el suelo más pálida que un muerto y corrió a junto ella

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Hinata la miró y no contestó, sus ojos estaban rojas y en las pálidas mejillas se notaban la marca de las lágrimas

-Vamos, te ayudaré a levantarte

Sakura la ayudó a levantarse pero tuvo que sujetarla debido a que estuvo a punto de caer

-¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado¡Respóndeme por Kami!

Hinata bajo la mirada diciendo tan sólo unas palabras en un tono apenas audible

Todo es mentira…….

Sakura la miraba angustiada sin saber muy bien que hacer y por lo visto hoy no tenían clase de historia por lo que no sabía si Gaara había acudido o no al instituto, pero si estaba Kakashi, el podría ayudarla

-Tranquila Hinata, voy a buscar ayudar

Sakura corrió todo lo que pudo llamando cómo una loca a la puerta de los profesores, Kurenai y Kakashi abrieron la puerta mirándola alarmada

-Es Hinata….no sé que le pasa, no fue a clase en toda la mañana y…..y….entonces la encontré en el baño……no se pone de pie……ni…habla……no sé que hacer….ayúdenme

Kurenai y Kakashi corrieron hacia el baño con Sakura para encontrarse a Hinata encogida en el suelo

-Se ha desmayado-dijo Kurenai examinándola-…no…sé me parece que ha sido un bajón de tensión

-Esto ya no es para llevarla a la enfermería, tengo que llevarla al hospital-dijo Kakashi cogiéndola en brazos

-De acuerdo yo avisaré a su padre y tú Sakura coge sus cosas-entonces dedicó una mirada apenada a Hinata-pobrecilla, quién sabe cuánto tiempo lleva así

Al día siguiente Hinata no acudió a clase y pidió a Sakura que informara que tenía gripe, en el hospital habían dicho que Hinata había sufrido un ataque de ansiedad y le habían administrado unos sedantes, Hiashi veía a su hija dormir, incluso en sueños parecía sufrir

FLASH BACK

_Hiashi corría cómo un loco por el hospital y se encontró a Kakashi hablando con una de los médicos _

_-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hija? _

_-Su amiga Sakura la encontró en el baño y vino a avisar a la sala de profesores. Yo la traje al hospital, no sé nada más _

_-Entonces usted debe ser el señor Hyuga-dijo la doctora-soy la doctora Sabaku no Temari _

_-¡¿Cómo esta mi hija¿Puedo verla? _

_-Ahora está sedada, sufrió un ataque de ansiedad probablemente debido al estrés de los estudios o es posible que haya sufrido un disgusto demasiado grande _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Se sintió muy mal, había estado presionando a Hinata para que fuera la mejor de su curso y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias sin tener en cuenta lo del profesor de historia, Hiashi dejó de pensar al ver que su hija despertaba

-¿Cómo has dormido hijo?

Hinata se limitó a inclinar la cabeza y a recostarse en la cama, desde el día anterior no abría la boca y comía nada, Hiashi le había traído el desayuno pero apenas había probado bocado y no sabía que hacer para ayudarla. Hinata tan sólo recordaba a haber visto a la hermana de Gaara en el hospital

FLASH BACK

_Hinata se despertó encontrándose en el hospital y vio a la hermana de Gaara examinándola _

_-Hola Hina¿cómo te encuentras? _

_Hinata la miró sin expresión sintiéndose al borde del llanto y tan sólo pudo decirle una cosa _

_-No se lo digas a Gaara, Onegai Temari-san no se lo digas-dijo aferrándola de la bata y entonces Temari se dio de lo que había pasado _

_-Gaara ha vuelto ha hacerlo-susurró triste-creí que ahora iba en serio _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Temari le había explicado a Hinata que desde hacía años Gaara y un antiguo amigo llamado Orochimaru se jugaban grandes sumas de dinero con apuestas absurdas y crueles y que en la última Gaara había seducido a una compañera de trabajo

Gaara ahora se encontraba en un restaurante comiendo con Orochimaru mientras reían

-¿Y de verdad Hyuga tenía tan buen cuerpo? No sé siempre me ha parecido poca cosa comparada con las otras compañeras-dijo Orochimaru dando un trago a su vino

-Pues te hubieras quedado de piedra si hubieras vistos sus pechos-dijo Gaara sonriendo-uffff y su trasero también...

-No me digas que te la vas a tirar un par de veces más

-Unas cuantas, je. Además puedo hacerle todo lo que quiera, no es cómo Deidara, Hinata no tiene ninguna experiencia-dijo riendo, entonces su semblante se suavizó-es….inocente

-No me extraña que no tenga experiencia-dijo Orochimaru aguantando una carcajada-porque a mi siempre me pareció un coco malayo

De repente Gaara lo agarró del cuello de la camisa a punto de golpearlo, todo el restaurante se quedó en silencio contemplando lo que acababa de pasar, Gaara soltó a Orochimaru y volvió a sentarse intentando calmarse, no entendía a que había venido ese ataque de ira, Orochimaru no le dio importancia y alzó su copa de vino

-Por la diversión-y se llevó un buen sorbo a la boca-si me disculpas voy al baño

Gaara asintió y cogió el móvil para llamarla, no la había visto en todo el día igual que el día anterior y tanto recordar su cuerpo le habían entrado ganas de pasar un buen rato. Hinata escuchó el móvil y vio su número, sentía que empezaba a arder de furia y sin pensarlo lo arrojo contra la pared haciendo que se rompiera, Gaara al ver que no le cogía el móvil decidió llamarla a casa

-A ver si no esta el viejo ese

Hinata se levanta sintiendo todavía la furia en ella y fue hacia el teléfono de casa muy segura de saber quién era el que llamaba

-¿Hina?

-Gaara….quería hablar contigo-era cierto, cuánto antes mejor

-¿Te pasa algo? No has venido a clase

-Gaara quiero pedirte algo

-Tu dirás 

-Quiero que dejes de llamarme, quiero romper contigo y sobretodo no quiero volver a verte nunca

Y dicho esto colgó sin dar tiempo a Gaara a decir nada, estaba sorprendido y no entendía qué había pasado para que Hinata dijera eso, había oído decir a Sakura que Hinata tenía gripe y probablemente lo que acababa de decir era por el delirio de la fiebre aunque para asegurarse iba ir a verla

-¿Dónde vas?-preguntó Orochimaru sentándose

-A atender un asunto importante-dijo poniéndose su abrigo y marchándose

Continuará

Dejenme REVIEWS!!!!!!!EN el proximo cap es posible que la nueva pareja de Hina sea Sasori así que opinen!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16 No seré tu marioneta

Gracias por los Reviews!!!!!!!Aqui dejo el siguiente cap y opinen onegai!!!!!!!!!

Cap 16 No seré tu marioneta

Hinata nunca había sido capaz de sentir tanto dolor, en su pecho parecía haber estallo una bomba y en el lugar de su corazón había un crater vacío que ardía

-¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?-se preguntaba una y otra vez, observó las fotos que tenía escondidas de el y ella, la caja de música, el relicario…..todo formaba parte de una gran mentira. Hinata suspiro y metió todas las cosas en una caja que escondió bajo el hueco de la tabla suelta que había bajo su cama sellando con ella su corazón, mudo las sábanas de su cama, se duchó y tiró su camisón para coger otro pijama limpió, por la noche había tenido pesadillas y había sudado mucho, examinó su cajón y cogió una camiseta violeta descolorida que estaba un poco rota, mostraba un agujero donde estaba su clavícula, otro un cacho de su ombligo y un último su hombro y se puso también un pantalón de chándal gris con manchas de pintura negra

-Total para dormir o andar por casa-susurró mientras se volvía a acostar

Hanabi abrió la puerta para ver cómo estaba su hermana y al verla dormir se acercó en silencio para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre

-No tiene, menos mal-susurró-Hinata-ne-chan voy a hacer la compra si necesitas algo te dejo aquí al lado el móvil de papá

-Mmmmh

Fue la respuesta que tuvo Hanabi y para asegurarse de que a Hinata no se le olvidaba o mejor dicho lo supiera, Hanabi cogió un papel y se lo dejó apuntado

-Qué no llego a tiempo…-susurró al ver el reloj y salió a todo correr sin cerrar la puerta de la casa con llave mientras corría no se dio cuenta de que un joven pelirrojo iba hacia su casa

-Hanabi se ha dejado la puerta abierta-susurró serio-al menos Hinata no puede esconderse tras esta puerta

Gaara entró en silencio y se dirigió hacia el salón pero allí no había nadie. Volvió al pasillo y dirigió su vista a las escaleras recordando que la habitación del fondo era la de Hinata

"Si realmente esta enferma debe estar en su cama"pensó mientras subía silenciosamente las escaleras, abrió la puerta con cuidado y descubrió a Hinata durmiendo

-Premio

Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en la silla del escritorio donde estaba la mochila de Hinata y se arrodilló frente a ella, su respiración era tranquila y suave, sus blancas mejillas mantenían el color levemente rojizo, no parecía tener fiebre, Gaara pasó su mano por la frente de Hinata para asegurarse

-Nada-dijo serio y no hacia ni quince minutos que habían hablado por teléfono ¿se le pudo haber pasado la fiebre tan rápido?

Gaara la miró, su rostro lucía muy sereno parecía un ángel y con sus dedos apartó con delicadeza el flequillo

-Un ángel que me tienta demasiado-susurró pasando sus dedos por los labios de Hinata y los junto con los de el apresando suavemente el superior acariciándolo con su lengua y se separó observando cómo la Hyuga abría a medias sus ojos trasparentes sonriendo a medias dando un gran suspiro entonces se despertó

Gaara pasó la mano por su mejilla a modo de saludo y Hinata se incorporó de golpe tapándose cómo pudo con la sábana, Gaara la miró interrogativo ¿a que venía eso?

-¿Y esa vergüenza?-dijo mientras quitaba juguetón la sábana-No tienes nada que no te he haya visto ya cómo el lunar en tu rodilla derecha o la marca de nacimiento en tu espalda

Hinata lo miró con repugnancia

-Fuera

Gaara frunció el ceño y sentó en la cama mirando fijamente a Hinata, ella quiso empujarlo pero Gaara la empujo a ella acostándola en la cama mientras separaba con su rodilla las piernas de Hinata y se acomodaba entre ellas. Acariciando con su erección el lugar entre los muslos de Hinata para que comprendiera. Gaara sabía perfectamente lo difícil que era Hinata a veces pero esas veces con un "lo siento" o un beso solía perdonarlo, fuera lo que fuera que hubiera hecho, Gaara no tardaría en comprender que Hinata hablaba completamente en serio

-¡Déjame¡Si no me sueltas gritaré pidiendo ayuda!

-Me dejaste preocupado cuándo te llamé-dijo mientras lamía el trozo de clavícula que la camiseta dejaba al descubierto-me dijiste unas cosas raras

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan falso?-preguntó Hinata asqueada

Gaara la miró a la cara sorprendido pero no se apartó de encima de ella

-¡¿Pero que te pasa?!-preguntó tomándola de la cara con una mano mientras que con la otra agarraba los brazos de Hinata poniéndolos por encima de su cabeza lo que marcaba aún más sus pechos-Vine aquí preocupado, quería estar un rato contigo y tú me escupes a la cara

Hinata luchaba por cerrar sus piernas pero Gaara se mantenía en ellas y Hinata lo siguió mirando con repugnancia

-No malgastaría saliva escupiéndote a la cara…..no lo mereces

Y se soltó empujándolo, Hinata se puso de pie poniéndose a distancia de el

-A ver¿Qué he hecho para que te pongas así?-dijo mirándola impaciente, esa camiseta enseñaba trozos de la blanca piel de Hinata que exigían la atención de sus manos y su boca

-Quiero que te vayas de mi casa, te lo he dicho antes por teléfono, no quiero volver a verte en lo que me queda de vida-dijo apretando las manos-Creí todo lo que decías cómo una tonta

-Hinata, si Sasori te ha dicho que Deidara se acostó conmigo, es mentira, se desnudó delante mía pero pasé de ella

Hinata apretó la mandíbula intentando contener las lágrimas de rabia que pretendían salir

-Kami, no pensé que en tan sólo un día pudieras caer todavía más bajo

Gaara se mordió el labio, ahora acababa de estropearlo más y no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho

"¿O tal vez fue algo que no había hecho?" pensaba, notaba su erección pidiendo a gritos el interior cálido y suave de Hinata, tenía que solucionar eso cómo fuera

-Hinata……¿es por algo que no he hecho?

Hinata se llevó una mano a la cabeza ¿por qué no lo entendía? Se lo había dicho por teléfono y hace cinco minutos ¿Qué más tenía que decir? Ah, claro, quedaba eso

-No, justamente es por algo que has hecho a mi, a Deidara y seguramente a otras chicas cómo nosotras. Espero que al menos ganaras suficiente dinero como para largarte

Hinata se acercó a Gaara y lo abofeteó. Casi no notó el golpe, lo que acababa de decir Hinata era todavía más duro: la cruel realidad, se llevo la mano a la mejilla adolorida fijando su semblante inexpresivo en el suelo

-Ahora sino te importa me gustaría que te fueras de mi casa, mi hermana va a llegar de un momento a otro-dijo abriendo la puerta de su cuarto-no seré tu marioneta

Gaara cogió su chaqueta, bajo, salió por la puerta y se apoyó en ella

-Mierda…..

Hinata no había acudido a clase, sus amigos habían ido a despedirla a casa, sólo ellos sabían que Hinata se mudaba a un par de ciudades, Sakura recogió sus cosas para ir a despedir a su amiga y mientras salía se encontró al profesor Kakashi

-¿Y esas prisas?

-Tengo que ir a despedirme de Hinata, se va dentro de una hora

-¿Cómo que se va?

-A su padre le han dado un ascenso y se tienen que mudar a otra ciudad. Bueno me voy

-¡Dile adiós de mi parte!

Gaara escuchó atento desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Se va….-susurró

Hinata observó a su padre y a su hermana entrar en el tren, se abrazó con fuerza a Sakura

-Llámame, que no se te olvide nuestra amistad-Sakura abrazándola con fuerza-te voy a extrañar mucho, amiga

-Yo también, pero ven a verme cuándo quieras y yo a ti ¿vale?

-Claro que sí

-¡Pasajeros al tren!

-Adios Hina

-Adiós Saku

Sakura se fue y Hinata le dijo adiós con la mano, aunque aún esperó unos minutos antes de subir

"¿Pero que estoy haciendo¿Por qué espero verle? Todo era mentira" pensaba, entonces vio el pelo rojo aparecer a toda prisa hacia donde estaba ella, Hinata quiso subirse el tren hasta que le oyó hablar

-Hinata, espera

Era la voz de Sasori

-¿Sasori¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasori se paró delante de ella intentando recuperar el aliento

-No….quería que…..fuera la cara del revisor lo último…..que vieras

Entonces le entregó una rosa amarilla, Hinata aspiro el olor de la rosa y sonrió fijando sus ojos perlados en el oro fundido de Sasori

-Gracias Sasori-kun, vendré a visitaros siempre que pueda-y dicho esto sacó un boli del bolsillo y apuntó algo en la mano de Sasori-Mi dirección de Messenger hasta que tenga un teléfono fijo

Entonces Sasori besó su mejilla abrazándola

-Te esperaré-susurró

Hinata se subió al tren sonrojada y se despidió de Sasori por la ventanilla, le pareció ver algo por la ventanilla pero negó con la cabeza acomodándose en su asiento. Gaara por su parte tiró las rosas al suelo apoyándose en la columna, minutos antes el hermano de Deidara besaba a su ex novia y la abrazaba. Hinata se había sonrojado y le había apuntado algo en su mano

"¿Qué es esto?" Pensó mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, notaba furia, dolor…deseos de estar en el lugar de Sasori

-¿Qué he hecho?-se dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tarde se había dado cuenta

Continuará…….

Dejenme REVIEWS!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17 Sintiendo la pérdida

Gracias por los REVIEWS!!!!!! Me gustaría decir con quien se queda Hinata pero así estropeo el final...así que sólo puedo pediros que la leáis hasta el último cap a lo mejor os lleváis una sorpresa

Cap 17 Sintiendo la perdida

_Gaara la miró inseguro, ella se dio cuenta de ello y lo besó acariciando su cara mostrándole todo el amor que sentía por el. Entonces se separaron Hinata se tumbó en la cama, lo miró sonrojada y de forma suplicante, el le sonrió dulcemente y se acomodó encima de ella _

_-¿Seguro que ya no te duele?-le susurró _

_-Te amo-dijo Hinata mirándolo tiernamente _

_-Te amo-dijo Gaara y la besó abrazándola, entonces entró en ella. Hinata ahogó un gemido y dejó que Gaara siguiera adelante, el la acariciaba y la besaba por todas partes. Había pensado esperar un poco más en entrar para que Hinata lo necesitase más pero ¿para qué engañarse? El tampoco era capaz de esperar a estar unido a ella_

_-¡Gaara! _

_Gaara al oírla gemir de esa forma aumentó el ritmo, embistiéndola con más fuerza. Sus gemidos era más fuertes y Hinata jadeaba debajo de su varonil cuerpo_

_-Hi…na…ta-gimió Gaara intentando no perder el control del todo _

_-Gaa…¡Gaara!-Hinata instintivamente rodeó las caderas de el con sus piernas haciendo que el profundizara aún más _

_-¡Hinata! _

_-Aaaaah …¡Gaara! _

_Gaara la apretó más fuertemente contra el y la embistió tres veces más con todas sus fuerzas derrumbándose encima de ella. Entonces cogió una manta cubriéndolos a los dos a pesar de estar completamente sudorosos, Hinata se abrazó a el durmiéndose en sus brazos_

Gaara abrió los ojos y miró su cama

-Sólo ha sido un sueño-susurró molesto mientras volvía a acomodarse cerrando los ojos, entonces sintió una mano acariciar su rostro, abrió sus ojos a medias contemplando el pelo azulado que era más largo que a principio de curso y que caía en cascada por la espalda, su piel blanca, los ojos puros como la nieve mirándolo mientras mostraba una sonrisa dulce

-Hinata….-susurró acariciando su mano

Entonces la mano se apartó de su cara

-Mmmmh, no me ha gustado ese comentario-dijo la voz y la mano empezó a pasar por debajo de la camiseta de Gaara acariciando su torso-pero cómo hace tanto tiempo lo pasaré por alto

Gaara abrió los ojos para ver el pelo azulado transformado en rubio y los ojos puros en unos azules y su piel blanca en una morena, era Deidara

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo de mala gana incorporándose en la cama para frotarse el pelo rojo

-Mi pobre hermanito esta tan triste porque ya hace tres meses que Hinata se ha ido-dijo sonriendo-pero ya fue a visitarla

-Tú lo enviaste a la estación….

Deidara hizo una mueca de disgusto

-Puedo ser retorcida en muchos sentidos, pero jamás utilizaría a mi hermano pequeño-dijo intentando contener el enfado-Sasori está enamorado de Hinata y yo voy a ayudarlo. Me parece que la chica descubrió tu juego, pequeño mío

Gaara se levantó de la cama sin mirar a Deidara, sabía perfectamente que lo había estropeado todo

-Por cierto ¿Qué te paso en el ojo?

Gaara se tocó el ojo, Kakashi le había pegado un puñetazo al saber lo que le había hecho a Hinata, Gaara no se molestó en esquivarlo, se merecía cada uno de los golpes que Kakashi le diera

-Nada importante

-¿Y este chucho?

Shukaku gruñía al ver a Deidara y se dirigió hacia Gaara poniéndose delante suya sin dejar de mirar ferozmente a Deidara

-Grrrr……guau guau……..grrr

-Es mío-dijo agachándose para acariciarle la cabeza y se levantó buscándole la comida- Si no quieres decirme nada más lárgate

-Sólo te quería decir que…si necesitas pasar un buen rato…..-dijo pasándose la lengua por los labios de forma seductora-vendré en seguida…..

Deidara abrió la puerta y se fue, Gaara se dirigió a la habitación y se vistió en silencio, se dirigió a la cocina, realmente no tenía ganas de comer, la mañana se pasó lentísima. El estaba acostado en el sofá bebiendo algo, de repente el timbre sonó y Gaara abrió la puerta ¿por qué no le dejaban en paz? Quería estar sólo

-¡Gaara¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

Perfecto. Ahora tocaba la bronca de los hermanos mayores. Kankuro y Temari entraron y miraron a Gaara repentinamente todo el enfado que sentían se había disipado al ver el estado de su hermano menor, tenía ojeras, los ojos enrojecidos y llevaba en la mano un vaso de whisky, Kankuro fue a la mesa y vio que la botella estaba casi terminada

-Gaara…¿cuántos días llevas bebiendo de esto?

-Acabo de empezarla…..hoy-dijo derrumbándose en el sofá, tenía la mirada perdida

-A ver Gaara déjame que te vea bien

Temari lo agarró de la cara examinándolo, tenía la mirada perdida y al examinar sus reflejos no respondía

-Kankuro vacía todas las botellas de licor que tenga Gaara y tráeme un vaso de leche caliente-dijo Temari seria arrebatándole el vaso a Gaara aunque este intentaba resistirse

-Dejadme, estoy bien…-dijo con media voz

-Mírate ni te puedes poner de pie sólo-le dijo Temari-¡estas hecho un guiñapo!

-Tú amigo Kakashi nos dijo que hace dos semanas que no vas a trabajar-dijo Kankuro vaciando las botellas por el fregadero-cómo no vayas te van a despedir

-Me da igual-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Hace dos semanas te presentaste en mi casa con una bolsa de viaje y me dejaste a tu perro para que lo cuidara-dijo Temari-¿Dónde fuiste?

Temari y Kankuro contemplaron atónitos cómo Gaara se intentaba tapar la cara con las manos pero vieron perfectamente cómo una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla

FLASH BACK

_Gaara dejó su bolsa de viaje en el hotel, tenía un amigo de la facultad en la ciudad que le podría ayudar y había quedado con el en la cafetería que estaba al lado del parque _

_-Hola Kisame, tan puntual cómo siempre-dijo Gaara estrechando la mano de su amigo-por favor siéntate _

_-Hola Gaara, hace mucho que no te veía pero ahora vives lejos de aquí-dijo Kisame sentándose-¿Qué te trae por aquí? _

_-Quería preguntarte unas cosas¿Has traído lo que te pedía? _

_Kisame asintió y sacó unos documentos de su maletín, Gaara los examinó minuciosamente _

_-¿Para que quieres los listados de alumnos de bachillerato de los institutos de aquí?-preguntó Kisame curioso-Me ha costado mucho que mis colegas de los otros institutos me los prestara, me debes una de las grandes. Sabes que nos podemos meter en un lío _

_-Ya…-dijo Gaara pasando las hojas leyendo velozmente _

_-¿Pero se puede saber para que los quieres? _

_-Busco a una persona _

_-¿Al hermano de Deidara?_

_-No, ese está en mi instituto _

_-Ah, es que ayer lo he visto pasear con una de mis alumnas-dijo dando un sorbo a su café _

_Gaara lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se levantó de un salto _

_-¡¿Con quién paseaba?! _

_-Con Madara _

_Gaara se volvió a sentar, por un momento había pensado que era Hinata y continuó revisando la lista, Kisame quería preguntar a qué había venido ese ataque ansioso de su amigo y entonces lo vio_

_-Anda mira, ahí esta Sasori con Madara _

_Gaara giró la cabeza y se quedó helado, estaba Hinata cogidos de la mano, Hinata llevaba su cazadora verde con un gorro y una bufanda negros, su pelo había crecido hasta caer en cascada por su espalda y Sasori le decía algo entonces ella se rió _

_-Esa…..es…Hinata-dijo Gaara con voz apagada levantándose de la silla. Kisame lo imitó sin entender bien lo que pasaba _

_-Creo que te confundes, esa chica es Madara Hyuga. Es alumna mía _

_Gaara apenas había oído eso, Sasori acababa de abrazar a Hinata y esta rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, entonces sus miradas chocaron. Gaara vio cómo la cara de Hinata se tornaba horrorizada y tiraba de Sasori para ir a otro lado. Sasori no entendía lo que pasaba pero decidió hacer caso de Hinata y se la llevó a otro lado, Gaara se había levantado para seguirlos, no podía dejar que se le escapara ahora que estaba tan cerca _

_-Gaara¿qué pasa? _

_Había olvidado a Kisame y en el poco tiempo que había virado la cabeza para verlo Sasori había desaparecido con Hinata _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Gaara vio en la lista de Kisame que Hinata se llamaba Madara H. Hyuga y apuntó el teléfono que venía aunque no tenía la dirección, al llegar a su casa comprobó en su listado que Hinata se llamaba Hinata M. Hyuga

-Cambio de orden su nombre….para que no supiera…de…ella-susurró

Temari y Kankuro miraban a su hermano con el corazón destrozado, jamás lo habían visto en ese estado, más bien, jamás lo habían visto expresar emoción ninguna. Recogieron el apartamento y llevaron a Gaara a la cama después de obligarlo a beber la leche

-Mañana volveremos, intenta cenar algo-dijo Temari cerrando la puerta

Gaara se levantó buscando el teléfono y en su camino encontró el maletín que Orochimaru le había dado, lo miró atentamente y lo pateó estrellándolo al otro lado de la pared, cogió el teléfono, esperando que le respondiera

-¿Moshi?

-Hinata….yo….

Gaara agradecía enormemente poder oír su voz, intentaba pensar qué decir pero no lograba encontrar las palabras, del otro lado del teléfono Hinata se había quedado sin respiración al oír a Gaara

-Déjame, te he dicho que no quiero que me llames

-Espera no cuelgues…yo…yo…

.-Voy a colgar

-Onegai shimasu….espera… watashi no ai

Al otro lado Hinata colgó el teléfono, Gaara oía el pitido y cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio ante las lágrimas de impotencia que se habían escapado de sus ojos

-Sólo quería decirte…..que necesito verte

Continuará…………

¿Moshi?: Hola

Onegai shimasu: te lo suplico

Watashi no ai: amor mío

Onegai dejenme REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18No quiero sufrir

Gracias por los reviews!!!!!!!!aqui os dejo el siguiente cap y mañana subire el de Eclipse Arigato por vuestro apoyo

Cap 18 No quiero sufrir

Hinata había dejado de comer otra vez y lucía muy pálida, su padre no entendía por qué, es cierto que había estado unos días deprimida pero ya se le habían pasado, sus amigos venían a visitarla y parecía más contenta. Hiashi se había fijado en el joven que últimamente venía a ver a Hinata, ella lo llamaba Sasori, era bastante atractivo y le gustaba mucho para ella, pero Hinata sólo lo veía cómo un buen amigo

-Lo siento, Sasori-kun-dijo susurrando-pero yo…yo…aún siento algo por esa otra persona

Sasori bajó la mirada disgustado, el sabía que Hinata había salido con un chico pero por muchas veces que le preguntó el nombre jamás llegó a decírselo, pero no importaba. No haría sufrir a Hinata, le daría todo el tiempo que ella deseara

-No te preocupes-dijo cogiendo su cara entre sus manos-supongo que lo querías mucho, no voy a obligarte a ser mi novia hasta que tu misma lo decidas

-Gracias, Sasori-kun-dijo sonriéndole-eres muy bueno conmigo

Hinata se despidió de Sasori en la estación y regresó a su casa, mientras paseaba veía la imagen de Sasori pero repentinamente Sasori se volvía más alto, su pelo más puntiagudo, rojo y abundante y sus ojos dorados se habían vuelto de un verde aguamarina

-Gaara….-susurró sintiendo una punzada en el pecho¿qué era esta horrible sensación¿le habría pasado algo malo a Gaara?

Apenas habían tres semanas desde que lo vio en la cafetería, no esperaba verlo y mucho menos verlo en su ciudad ¿Qué había ido a hacer allí? Y aún por encima la llama por teléfono la semana pasada. Hinata negó violentamente con la cabeza y se llevó una mano a su pecho, lo notaba adolorido, era como si estuviera….

-Roto….yo..no..quiero sufrir más por el….-dijo mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos-no quiero seguir enamorada de Sabaku no Gaara….

"Onegai shimasu……espera…..watashi no ai"recordó "watashi no ai……watashi no ai…."

-¡MENTIROSO!-Gritó al aire, entonces las palomas echaron a volar mientras el viento se agitaba furioso a su espalda levantando su cabello

-Hinata-sama

Hinata se dio la vuelta para ver sorprendida a una mujer rubia con cuatro coletas atadas, iba acompañada de un hombre de pelo marrón alborotado y ambos la miraban suplicante

-Temari-san, Kankuro-san……

-Hinata-sama. Nos alegra tanto verte-dijo Temari abrazándola-Sentimos mucho lo que te hizo Gaara pero…pero…

Hinata había correspondido el abrazo pero se apartó al oír hablar sobre Gaara, quería salir corriendo y dejarlos allí, estaba segura que no sabían donde vivía y aunque deseaba hacer eso no podía, la insistente súplica y tristeza que veía en los ojos de Temari y Kankuro le podían y se habían arrodillado delante suya, no era capaz de abandonar a nadie en ese estado

-¿Q-Qué os pasa?-dijo agarrando las manos de Temari entre las suyas ayudándola a levantarse-¿puedo…ayudaros en algo?

-Hinata-sama necesitamos que vengas con nosotros

-¿A….A…dónde..?

-A nuestra casa, necesitamos que nos eches una mano con Gaara….-dijo Temari triste-si no fuera una urgencia no hubiéramos venido hasta aquí…..

Hinata entonces retrocedió unos pasos

-No….no…-dijo dándose la vuelta para echar a correr

-Onegai….Hinata-sama

Hinata se dio la vuelta y vio asombrada que Kankuro y Temari lloraban, sintió su corazón apretarse en un nudo que la mataba, el presentimiento que había sentido antes se había hecho de una realidad asfixiante

Gaara se encontraba en su cuarto, recordaba aquella casa. Era donde había vivido de pequeño con su tío pero no recordaba haber ido hacia allí ni cuándo había llegado. Sólo se había puesto su pijama y se había metido en la cama todavía sujetando aquello ¿y qué era aquello? Una cajita pequeña dentro de la cual había un brazalete plateado con zafiros, en el que se podía leer "Hinata Hyuga, te amaré para siempre. Sabaku no Gaara"

Gaara contemplaba la caja, la había comprado hace mucho, antes de que se descubriera todo. En el momento que la compró no había querido darse cuenta de por qué la había comprado en realidad……sólo se daba cuenta ahora por imbécil

-Hinata….gomen nasai…gomen…-dijo casi sin voz cerrando sus ojos con fuerza

Seguía soñando con Hinata pero ahora la dulce mirada que Hinata le dedicaba se había convertido una cara triste que lo miraba con asco y repugnancia, no había ningún rastro del amor y la dulzura con lo que lo miraban antes

-Hinata…..onegai….déjame verte aunque sea sólo sea….una vez…más…

La mirada de Hinata se tornó furiosa y se abrazaba a alguien, era Sasori que se la estaba llevando de su lado

-¡Hinata¡Onegai….onegai….!

-Cállate, tú no tuviste compasión de mí-dijo mirándola dolida-según tus propias palabras me utilizaste hasta quedarte satisfecho. Ya no me necesitas ¡eres tan egoísta que ahora que soy feliz con Sasori vienes a buscarme! Si fuera tú, dejaría de jugar a esto porque acabarás sólo

Y Hinata se desvaneció con Sasori, Gaara se llevó una mano a su pecho sintiendo cómo este se rompía, si Hinata no volvía ya no podría soportarlo más

En estos momentos Hinata se abrazaba a si misma, estaba con Kankuro y Temari que la miraban agradecidos

-No debería hacer esto-susurró apagadamente

-Domo-arigato Hinata-sama-decían una y otra vez Kankuro y Temari

Abrieron la puerta y entraron, un hombre de pelo rubio y largo salía de la cocina con un mandil puesto tenía los ojos azules oscuros cómo los de Temari, Hinata sólo reconoció al perro que venía con Yashamaru, era Shukaku que empezó a correr hacia ella y Hinata se agachó a acariciarlo

-¿Cómo está Gaara, Yashamaru-ojisan?-preguntó Kankuro

Yashamaru negó con la cabeza y los miro preocupado

-Sigue igual, no quiso comer nada-dijo mostrando una bandeja de comida caliente-iba a intentarlo otra vez…….

Entonces miró a Hinata y luego otra vez a sus sobrinos de forma interrogativa, Temari puso sus manos en los hombros de Hinata y miró a su tio de forma esperanzada

-Nos ayudará a que Gaara coma algo

Gaara mantenía los ojos cerrados no tenía ganas de dormir, pero tampoco de levantarse ni de comer ni de vivir

Hinata entró en la que había sido la habitación de Gaara, era bastante sencilla: Un escritorio, unas estanterías con libros, un pequeño oso de peluche sobre el escritorio y una cama. A Hinata se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver a Gaara dormir en su cama, cómo si de un niño enfermo se tratara. Temari le había dicho que ella y Kankuro habían tenido que obligar a Gaara a comer un poco y a asearse ya que el sólo se dedicaba a buscar frenéticamente por toda la casa alguna botella para beber.

Se sentó en la cama y acarició su rostro que se contraía, parecía tener pesadillas. Pero al tacto de su mano parecía haberse relajado

"No debo hacer esto" Se repetía mentalmente, el había destrozado su primer beso, su primera vez, su primer amor…….su vida y ahora ella estaba allí intentando que no enfermara más de lo que ya estaba

Gaara había sentido algo suave tocar su cara, tan parecido al tacto de Hinata…Abrió poco a poco los ojos. Si ese era el último deseo que le tocaba antes de morir, poco le importaba, tenía la imagen de Hinata a su lado: su cazadora verde favorita, su jersey blanco que mostraba su lindo cuello, sus vaqueros azules favoritos, su piel blanca, su pelo largo y azulado, sus ojos transparentes tan tiernos….

-Hinata…….-sonrió a medias

-Gaara-sama…estas débil….tienes que comer algo

Gaara no decía nada, estaba completamente convencido de que seguía durmiendo y acariciaba la mano de Hinata entre las suyas mientras la miraba con devoción

-Gaara-sama tienes que comer algo, Temari-san y Kankuro-san estan muy preocupados por ti-dijo poniendo la bandeja de comida encima de su cama-onegai, come

Gaara seguía mirando a Hinata sin parpadear, no quería dejar de verla

"No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer"pensó Hinata y empezó a darle de comer Gaara quién no prestaba atención a la comida

-Hinata

-……

-¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

-Temari-san y Kankuro-san me pidieron que viniera-dijo desviando la mirada-no fui capaz de negarme, estaban muy preocupados por ti

Gaara alzó una mano intentando acariciar el rostro de Hinata, tan sólo pudo dar una leve caricia. Hinata apartó la cara y le dio la espalda

-No cambia nada. Esto es lo último que hago por ti-dijo sin mirarlo

Entonces sintió los cálidos brazos de Gaara rodeándola y su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, Hinata giró a duras penas la cabeza observando el pelo rojo frotarse en su hombro

-Onegai Hinata…haré cualquier cosa que me pidas

Hinata se revolvió inquieta

-No me mientas….no….no quiero sufrir……..otra vez

-No lo harás…..onegai Hinata-susurró Gaara dándole la vuelta y antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo Gaara apresó sus labios entre los suyos besándola con suavidad mientras la acostaba en la cama con delicadeza sintiendo los brazos de Hinata rodear su cuello

Continuará…………..

Dejenme REVIEWS!!!!!!!!ONEGAI


	19. Chapter 19No hay segunda oportunidad

DOMO-ARIGATO POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!espero que les guste este cap y muchas gracias por leer mi historia

Cap 19 No hay segunda oportunidad

Gaara sentía los brazos de Hinata rodear su cuello, sus manos se enredaban en su pelo rojo y el acariciaba con suavidad su pequeña cintura acomodándose encima de ella. Besaba su boca con urgencia, si volvía perder aquello se volvería loco, se llamó imbécil una y otra vez por haber hecho sufrir a aquel ángel que lo arropaba con sus alas pero entonces el ángel se separó de el

-Déjalo ya, Gaara-dijo levantándose, el también se levantó

-No me odias, me sigues amando-dijo Gaara mirándola fijamente-esto ha sido una prueba de ello

-Estas equivocado, Gaara-dijo Hinata preparada para marcharse-es cierto que no te odio, pero jamás volveré a sentir amor por ti. Ahora sólo quiero estar con Sasori-kun

-Hinata…..-Hinata estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero se detuvo a escucharlo-….no me rendiré.

Hinata suspiró y cerró la puerta, se despidió de la familia de Gaara y se fue caminando hacia casa. Mientras caminaba se llevó sus dedos a los labios notando aún el calor que Gaara había dejado en ellos y entonces se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca queriendo deshacerse del sabor que esos besos le habían dejado

-No jugaré con Sasori-kun como Gaara hizo conmigo. No sería justo, el es tan bueno conmigo

"_Hinata…no me rendiré" _

-Lo siento Gaara, no hay segunda oportunidad-dijo apretando los puños

Temari y Kankuro fueron a la habitación de Gaara para comprobar cómo seguía después de la visita de Hinata ya que esta se había ido muy rápido. Entonces se sorprendieron al ver a Gaara de pie con la ropa puesta y sonriendo aunque aún había algo de tristeza en sus ojos

-Gaara, pareces estar mejor….-dijo Temari

-Tu y Hinata-sama….-insinuó Kankuro

-No quiere saber nada de mí-dijo Gaara bajando la cabeza pero volvió a levantarla rápidamente-no voy a rendirme fácilmente, derrumbarme fue un error no tendría que haber dejado a Hinata sola durante tanto tiempo tuve que haber insistido

Temari y Kankuro lo miraron con disgusto

-Pero Gaara¿otra vez esa maldita apuesta?-pregunto triste Temari-¿Cuántas vidas más piensas destrozar?

-Hinata-sama esta intentando rehacer su vida, por favor-dijo Kankuro intentando convencerlo

Entonces Gaara los miró y ellos se dieron cuenta de que por primera vez desde que lo conocían, los ojos de Gaara desprendían un brillo especial

-Gaara….¿que te ha pasado?-preguntó Kankuro mirándolo fijamente-…tus ojos desprenden un brillo raro….parece cómo si…hubieras tenido una revelación

-No voy a dejarla ir hasta que ella diga de verdad que no me ama. Sólo entonces la dejaré rehacer su vida

Antes de que Kankuro y Temari pudieran articular palabra Gaara salió de la habitación encaminándose hacia fuera, saludó a su tío quién no comprendía muy bien el repentino cambio de actitud de su sobrino y miró interrogativo a sus otros dos sobrinos

-Esto será muy largo de contar, Temari

-No hace falta que me lo jures

Gaara no tardó en alcanzar a Hinata pero decidió que lo más inteligente era seguirla discretamente hacia su nueva casa, Hinata por otro lado no se daba cuenta de que el pelirrojo la seguía y pensaba disgustada que cuando llegara el verano no podría andar sin camiseta debido a la marca roja que el pelirrojo le había dejado hace meses, a Hinata le sorprendió descubrir aquello en su hombro y al tocar parecía la marca hecha por un animal

-Tarde o temprano desaparecerá-susurró tocándose inconscientemente el hombro y abrió con la llave la verja de su casa pero cuando iba a cerrarla una mano la retuvo

-No desaparecerá

Hinata dio un salto hacia atrás al ver al pelirrojo cruzando la verja detrás suya, Hinata retrocedió unos pasos buscando en su bolsillo las llaves de casa preparándose para entrar corriendo y cerrar la puerta con llave

-¿El que?

-La marca, si la hice bien no desaparecerá nunca-dijo acercándose

Hinata se mordió el labio tocándose el hombro

-Lo hiciste adrede……..-susurró

Gaara esbozó una sonrisa zorruna mirándola con aspecto angelical

-En mi familia es tradición marcar a tu mujer-explicó cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Entonces me pregunto cuántas más habrás marcado….-dijo rencorosa

-Sólo una y la tengo delante mía-dijo descaradamente

Hinata se dio cuenta de la actitud descarada que le estaba mostrando el pelirrojo preguntándose el por qué del cambio cuando hacía tan sólo unos minutos estaba completamente indefenso y borracho. El Gaara que estaba viendo ahora era el mismo que había conocido: Lleno de seguridad en si mismo y eso no era bueno

-Márchate, esta es mi casa

-No¿cuál es tu habitación?-preguntó observando a Hinata con picardía

-No es asunto tuyo-dijo mirándolo desafiante-tan sólo vete

-¿Y si no me voy qué?

-Vete

Gaara no pensaba irse, cierto que no esperaba que Hinata se portase dócilmente y se lo llevase a su habitación donde le haría el amor unas cuántas veces, pero tampoco esperaba que lo desafiara y en cierta medida eso lo agradó, siempre supo que su Hinata tenía mucho carácter y que más tarde, más temprano lo mostraria.

Ahora mismo con esa actitud desafiante con esa mirada fijada en el, le pareció una fierecilla.

"Una fierecilla a la que pienso domar" pensó el pelirrojo sonriendo de forma arrebatadora aunque esto causó un efecto nulo en Hinata

-Esta es mi casa-dijo insistente-espero al cruzar la puerta que ya te hayas ido

Hinata se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras de piedra hacia la puerta de forma que le daba la espalda a Gaara, abrió la puerta y la cruzó pero cuándo iba a cerrar Gaara se metió dentro

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-Sabes que soy de ideas fijas y que cojo lo que deseo cuando quiero

Antes de que Hinata pudiera decir nada el pelirrojo la puso de espaldas a la puerta y se abrazó a ella íntimamente bajando su cara hasta su oreja

-La marca no es producto de un arrebato por mi parte ni nada por el estilo-susurró haciendo que su aliento chocara contra la piel de Hinata, subió una mano metiéndola debajo de la ropa hasta donde la marca de Hinata en el hombro empezando a acariciarla con deleite-esto prueba que sólo yo tengo derecho a tocarte y si tu no se lo dices a Sasori se lo diré yo

Besó a Hinata cogiendo su cara entre sus manos y se marchó, Hinata se arrodilló en el suelo notando cómo sus ojos se cristalizaban mientras maldecía una y otra vez haber caído en la trampa de Sabaku no Gaara

continuará

dejenme REVIEWS!!!!!!11ONEGAI


	20. Chapter 20 El accidente

Gracias por los REVIEWS!!!! Aqui dejo el siguiente cap y domo-arigato por seguir mi historia!

Cap 20 El accidente

-¡Para Gaara!-gritaba Hinata llorando-¡Onegai, déjalo!

Gaara apenas oía las palabras, lo que había pasado no tenía perdón, no iba a permitir que aquel tipo saliera triunfante¡intentar forzar a su Hinata! No, antes que dejarlo lo mataba

-¡Esto ha pasado por tu culpa, niñata!-gritó Deidara empujando a Hinata

Hinata cayó al suelo un poco aturdida, notó un dolor agudo en el brazo y en la pierna, se arremangó las largas mangas de su jersey negro y descubrió un gran raspón rojizo pero no era nada, se sentó y vio un moratón en su pie, probablemente se había torcido el tobillo

-¡HINATA!

Hinata miró a su espalda, el conductor del coche la acababa de ver e intentó frenar pero era demasiado tarde…….Todo pasó muy rápido: Gaara la llamaba asustado, Hinata vio el coche y no tuvo tiempo de apartarse entonces al cerrar los ojos algo la había empujado al otro, escuchó un gran estruendo el coche había chocado con algo pero no había sido ella, Hinata abrió los ojos y contempló horrorizada al coche parar y salir el conductor hacia el cuerpo de Gaara cogiendo un teléfono

-¡Gaara!

Hinata se levantó adolorida, ya no sentía el dolor en el pie y corría hacía el cuerpo de Gaara arrodillándose a su lado, su cara presentaba algunas magulladuras, una herida en su frente que sangraba y de su boca también salía una gran cantidad de sangre, Gaara tosió y todavía salió más sangre

Hace seis horas…………………..

Hinata se despertó y bajó a desayunar, pero no estaba preparada con lo que iba a encontrarse

-¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntó mirando sorprendida el salón de su casa que repentinamente estaba cubierto de flores y regalos

-No sé, llegó todo esta mañana-dijo su madre entrando en el salón-aunque desde luego, el que las compró se ha arruinado, me llevó media hora encontrar la tarjeta

Hinata observó a su madre que le guiñaba un ojo y le tendía un sobre y la caja que ella había guardado en el armario de su habitación en una mano, Hinata sintió una sacudida en el estómago al darse cuenta de quien había sido el autor de todo ese festival

-Me parece que tenemos que hablar de alguien

-Te vas a enfadar porque el…..es mi profesor de historia

Mientras Gaara estaba en el despacho hablando con Orochimaru

-¿Dimites¿Por qué?

-Me han ofrecido un buen empleo en una escuela primaria

-¿Desde cuando te gustan los niños?

-Son más fáciles de dirigir que los adolescentes, ademas sabes que sólo trabajaba con los mayores para nuestras insulsas apuestas

-Antes no pensabas eso¿tanto te ha afectado esa chiquilla?

-Nos vamos a casar-dijo mirándolo desafiante

-¿Qué?-dijo Orochimaru intentando no reír- será una broma

-Nunca he hablado tan serio, Hinata va a ser mi esposa-dijo levantándose para marcharse

-No digas más¿la has dejado embarazada?

-No

Y cerró de un portazo, al llegar a su casa el camión de la mudanza ya había cargado todos sus muebles y sus cosas

-Señor¿seguro que quiere llevarse todos estos muebles? Tendrá que pagar un plus muy grande

-El dinero no es problema

Horas más tarde Gaara reorganizaba su nueva casa, había decidido comprar una casa enorme de tres pisos con desván y sótano

-Menuda casa jefe, su mujer se desmayará en cuánto la vea

-Bueno ya se sabe, las casas grandes son las mejores para que los niños jueguen

-¿Tienen hijos?

-Los tendremos muy pronto-dijo Gaara sonriendo con seguridad-por cierto Kabuto, quiero que vayas a hacer estos encargados a unas tiendas

Y le tiró una cartera repleta de dinero

-Con lo que sobre, comprate lo que quieras

-¡Gracias, jefe!

Hinata estaba sentada en el sofá con su madre, la miraba cautelosa hasta que su madre se echó a reír

-No tiene gracia-masculló sonrojada-Me ha hecho daño, no quiero volver a verle

Su madre besó su pelo y la abrazo

-Hija, es posible que el daño fuera grande y doloroso, créeme conozco la sensación…..y tu la recuerdas….

-Cuando discutías con papá….-susurró

-Aunque estabas en tu habitación nos oíais, eso era lo peor….

-Y los gritos, los portazos, la tensión………..

-Pero cuando nos separamos volvimos a ser amigos-dijo sonriendo-pero el caso entre tu profesor y tu es diferente

-Mama por favor

-Hinata puedes aborrecerle durante mucho tiempo, incluso años pero no cambiará el hecho de que siempre le amarás…..para ti fue el primero, en todo

-Por una apuesta cruel

-Qué ahora esta intentando arreglar-dijo señalando lo que había en el salón-además me ha parecido muy atractivo

-Tengo que irme he quedado con Sasori-kun-dijo levantándose

-Cómo quieras, toma el sobre después de lo que me llevó encontrarlo…..

Hinata asintió y vio a su madre desaparecer por la cocina, abrió el sobre y leyó

"_Feliz cumpleaños: _

_Sé que pasó hace meses pero aún no había logrado tu dirección ni tu teléfono, ahora que tienes dieciocho años estamos un paso más cerca, he cometido un error muy grave y acosarte ahora no es la solución, sólo deseo que lo reconsideres._

_Te amo _

_Gaara"_

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, she felt it every day.  
And I couldn'thelp her, I just watched her make the same mistakes again.  
What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
To many, to many problems  
Don't know where she belongs (where she belongs)

Hinata cerró los ojos intentando respirar de forma normal¿cuánto más iba a tener que soportar aquello? Hinata interrumpió sus pensamientos al oír el timbre y abrió la puerta

-Hola Sasori-kun….espera un momento voy a cambiarme

Sasori afirmó sonrojado al ver el pijama de Hinata y entró al salón mirando sorprendido los regalos mientras Hinata corría escaleras arriba para cambiarse. Sasori mientras miraba todos aquellos regalos que parecían caros incluido un brazalete con zafiros que llamó su atención al ser el único que estaba desenvuelto y lo examinó encontrando en el una escritura, Sasori al leerlo fue hacía la puerta a llamar por Hinata y encontró en el suelo la tarjeta de Gaara lo que hizo que todo empeora, al oír a Hinata bajar las escaleras tiró la tarjeta de nuevo al suelo

She wants to go home, but nobody's home, that's where she lies, broken inside.  
There's noplace to go, (no place to go) to dry her eyes, broken inside.

-¿Sucede algo Sasori-kun?

-Nada, me he fijado en cuantas cosas hay en el salón……

-Son regalos suyos pero….no los quiero, de verdad-dijo Hinata abrazando a Sasori-Sasori-kun…no te preocupes, no pienso volver con el

-Ni me dirás su nombre

-Ni siquiera yo mismo lo acepto

Open you eyes, and look outside to find the resons why.  
You've been rejected, now you can'y find what you've left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now  
To many, to many problems  
Don't know where she belongs, (where she belongs)

Sasori cogió a Hinata para salir, tarde o temprano le diría que había salido con su profesor de historia aunque el ya lo supiera prefería que fuera Hinata quien se lo dijera, pero al salir se encontró con una sorpresa desagradable: Gaara aunque estaba un poco lejos se dirigía hacia casa de Hinata, entonces Sasori puso a Hinata con cuidado contra el muro de piedra intentando ocultarla y la agarró suavemente de las muñecas

-¿Qué….qué sucede, Sasori-kun?

Sasori acercó su cara a la de Hinata hasta que sus frentes se rozaban

-Un beso, Onegai Hinata-dijo mirándola suplicante-tal vez sea un primer paso para el olvido

She wants to go home, but nobody's home, that's where she lies, broken inside.  
There's noplace to go, (no place to go) to dry her eyes, broken inside.

Hinata empezó a respirar rápido y cerró los ojos. Aquello era lo mejor…….pero aunque la mente te dicte algo el corazón tiene más fuerza

_-Quiero besarte….pero si lo hago……yo perderé el empleo y tu me odiarás…-dijo entreabrió los labios y cerró los ojos para volver a abrirlos y vio que Hinata le sonreía con timidez cerrando los ojos y rozando los labios con los suyos, Gaara sonrió mentalmente ante el roce y lo profundizó haciendo que sus labios se volvieran más insistentes y una de sus manos se enredó en el pelo de Hinata aferrando la cabeza de ella contra la suya. Hinata agarró el pelo rojo con sus manos aferrándose con suavidad a él y Gaara acariciaba con su otra mano la espalda de Hinata apegándola a él._

Her feelings she hids  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind

No ahora no podía pensar en eso, Sasori bajaba poco a poco su cabeza para besarla, no podía pensar en nada más

_Hinata se recostó en el pecho del pelirrojo_

_-¿El que?-preguntó Gaara pícaramente _

_-Que…que….haces que las chicas….bueno-dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos-que…les…gustas….._

_Gaara rió jovialmente y besó el cabello de Hinata _

_-¿Si¿de verdad hago eso? _

She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, ah.

"Sasori-kun….el es bueno conmigo, tengo que quererlo." Hinata sentía la nariz de Sasori rozar con la suya

_Cogió las sábanas tapándola a ella y a el con ellas. Hinata respiraba entrecortadamente y se recostó en el pecho de Gaara notando cómo este la abrazaba y besaba su pelo _

She wants to go home, but nobody's home, that's where she lies, broken inside.  
There's noplace to go, (no place to go) to dry her eyes, broken inside.

"Onegai, esto no es justo" pensó, de repente Sasori se alejó de Hinata al ver cómo de sus ojos cerrados salían

_-Hinata, te amo-susurró besando dulcemente su mejilla _

Lost inside, lost inside, ah hid

Lost inside, lost inside, ah hid

Claro que no era justo que recordase todo aquello justo cuando el chico que tan bien se había portado con ella la iba a besar, Gaara no se merecía esos pensamientos después del daño que le hizo, pero a pesar de todo eso Hinata tenía que aceptar que…

-Aún no puedo besarte, Sasori-kun-susurró abriendo las ojos

-Sé que es difícil pero tienes que intentarlo-dijo agarrándola de los brazos

-Onegai Sasori-kun…..aún no estoy lista-dijo intentando que Sasori la soltase pero sin éxito hasta que repentinamente Sasori la soltó cayendo de espaldas al suelo, se levantó velozmente para ver a su agresor y sin tiempo a reaccionar recibió un puñetazo

-¡Gaara!-gritó Hinata al ver cómo Gaara se lanzaba sobre Sasori para golpearlo-¡Déjalo Onegai¡Lo vas a matar!

-¡Desgraciado¡Te mato¡Si le vuelves a poner un dedo encima te mato!

-¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme cómo trato a mi novia!-gritó Sasori arreándole-¡Porque aquí el único desgraciado que hay eres tú¡No tienes ni idea del daño que le hiciste a Hinata!

-¡Al menos nunca la obligué a hacer nada!

Deidara desde el coche al ver la pelea salió intentando auxiliar a su hermano pero Gaara la empujó tirándola al suelo y entonces vio a Hinata intentar parándoles y fue hacia ella

-¡Para Gaara!-gritaba Hinata llorando-¡Onegai, déjalo!

Gaara apenas oía las palabras, lo que había pasado no tenía perdón, no iba a permitir que aquel tipo saliera triunfante¡intentar forzar a su Hinata! No, antes que dejarlo lo mataba

-¡Esto ha pasado por tu culpa, niñata!-gritó Deidara empujando a Hinata

Hinata cayó al suelo un poco aturdida, notó un dolor agudo en el brazo y en la pierna, se arremangó las largas mangas de su jersey negro y descubrió un gran raspón rojizo pero no era nada, se sentó y descubrió un moratón en su pie, probablemente se había torcido el tobillo

-¡HINATA!

Hinata miró a su espalda, el conductor del coche la acababa de ver e intentó frenar pero era demasiado tarde…….Todo pasó muy rápido: Gaara la llamaba asustado, Hinata vio el coche y no tuvo tiempo de apartarse entonces al cerrar los ojos algo la había empujado al otro, escuchó un gran estruendo el coche había chocado con algo pero no había sido ella, Hinata abrió los ojos y contempló horrorizada al coche parar y salir el conductor hacia el cuerpo de Gaara cogiendo un teléfono

-¡Gaara!

Continuara………….

La canción es nobody´s home de Avril Lavigne, también se puede ver un videoclip con esta canción de Gaara y Hinata en 


	21. Chapter 21Olvido

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!EN ESTE CAP OS DEJO DECIDIR AUNQUE PRESIENTO LO QUE ME VAIS A PEDIR !!!!!XDDDDDD

Cap 21 Olvido

"_He hecho cosas horribles, si te cuento esto ahora es porque sé que no estas a mi lado y sé que debes aborrecerme. Me gustaría poder hacer que me perdonaras, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte algo así y si es deseas que te deje tranquila así lo haré….."_

-Gaara…

"_Desde que estoy contigo me he dado cuenta de que en toda en mi vida nunca he sentido nada verdadero hasta que te conocí…"_

-Onegai Gaara…..onegai…..

"_Sólo me queda decirte que……siempre te amaré"_

Las lágrimas salían descontroladamente de los ojos nevados de Hinata que estaba en la sala de espera del hospital, no había entendido por qué Gaara le había entregado esa carta hasta que cortaron, al llegar a su nueva casa Hinata había encontrado la carta escondida entre sus cosas y la había leído aunque no había creído en las palabras de Gaara y ahora estaban en esa situación…….

-Es por mi culpa-susurró apagadamente-…si hubiera dejado que Sasori-kun me hubiera besado…Gaara no habría pensado que Sasori-kun intentaba dañarme…….

-No te culpes, además no hubiera servido nada-dijo Temari abrazándola-mi hermano es muy celoso hubiera peleado igualmente

-Pero d-de todas maneras s-sigue siendo mi culpa por no haberme apartado a tiempo

-Esto fue elección de Gaara-dijo triste Kankuro-para el significaba más tu vida que la suya

-¿Familiares de Sabaku no Gaara?

-Nosotros-contestaron Temari y Kankuro ante el médico

-Me alegra decir que ha sobrevivido a la operación aunque se ha llevado golpes muy fuertes y tendrá que estar mucho tiempo en su casa

-Menos mal¿podemos pasar a verle?-preguntó Temari observando a Hinata

-Claro, pero aún está un poco dormido por la anestesia

Y se marchó, Temari sonrió a Hinata animándola a entrar en la habitación, Hinata se mordió el labio sintiéndose aún culpable y entró temblorosa.

FLASH BACK

_Hinata olvidó el dolor de su tobillo y corrió hacia el cuerpo de Gaara, tenía los ojos medio abiertos y tosió sangre _

_-¡Gaara! _

_-Hinata…..¿estas bien? _

_-N-No te preocupes por mí a-ahora….Tienes que guardar fuerza-dijo poniendo su cabeza en sus rodillas-t-te vas a poner bien _

_-Lo siento Hinata……-tosió más fuerte-…sé que te he hecho un daño irreparable. Me….alegro que me olvides…._

_-¡NO DIGAS ESO¡Ni se te ocurra pensarlo!-dijo Hinata mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a caer_

_-No llores más por mi culpa-dijo limpiando las lágrimas con su mano-Hinata…..yo quiero que sepas….que yo te quiero…y….que no pasará nada…..yo….estaré siempre en tu corazón………_

_Y su mano cayó mientras el cerraba los ojos, a lo lejos se oía el sonido de la ambulancia, los murmullos de la gente que gritaba horrorizada, además del conductor del coche que no paraba de pedir disculpas, estaba informando a la policía de lo ocurrido cuando Hinata estalló _

_-¡NO FUE SU CULPA!¡LA CULPA FUE DE ESA MUJER, SABÍA QUE EL COCHE VENÍA Y ME EMPUJÓ A LA CARRETERA!_

_Antes de que Deidara pudiera moverse los policías le cortaron el paso para llevársela mientras la madre de Hinata que había salido al oír los gritos intentaba consolarla en vano _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Observó el rostro de Gaara , su frente estaba vendada al igual que el pecho y el brazo pero por lo demás parecía estar bien, Hinata respiró aliviada intentando secarse las lágrimas y cogió su mano entre las suyas agradeciendo que no hubiera muerto

-Uh……

Hinata miró a Gaara que abría poco a poco los ojos y observó su mano dirigiendo sus ojos verde agua marina a Hinata que sonrió al verle despierto

-Gaara, te has despertado-dijo secándose las lágrimas-Estaba preocupada por ti, seá mejor que le cuente a todos que estas bien

Gaara permanecía acostado mirándola con aspecto confundido e intentó acomodarse en la cama con los ojos aún medio abrir volvió a mirar a Hinata con desconcierto

-¿Quién…eres¿Quién soy yo¿Qué me pasó?

Hinata lo miró sorprendida quedándose estática ante lo que acababa de preguntar el pelirrojo y sonrió

-No deberías bromear ahora, Gaara. Para, Onegai

Entonces Gaara se sentó en la cama mirándola fijamente cómo si no comprendiera lo que Hinata estaba diciendo

-No estoy bromeando. ¿Quién eres?

"¿Por qué?" pensó Hinata bajando la cabeza de forma que el flequillo tapaba sus ojos. "¿Por qué nos siempre esto¿Por qué parece que todo está en nuestra contra? Todo esto tiene que ser una broma"

Alzó la vista mirando a Gaara suplicante, este bajó la vista a las sábanas

-Lo siento. Yo…de verdad que no sé quien eres

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir que se cristalizaban y volvió a mirarle dedicándole una dulce sonrisa

-N-No pasa nada….esta bien, e-es que m-me salvaste la vida y q-quería darte las gracias

Hinata se agachó y besó la mejilla de Gaara pasando una mano por su pelo rojo mientras con la otra mano sujetaba su cara y se apartó

-Gracias por salvarme la vida, si no me hubieras apartado me hubiera matado-dijo mirando al suelo-mi nombre es…Madara Hyuga s-si puedo agradecérselo de d-de alguna manera pídalo

Hinata se dirigió a la puerta sintiendo más lágrimas caer por su cara y la abrió

-E-Eso es todo lo que quería decirle. C-Creo que yo d-debería salir ahora. Necesita…d-descansar..

Y cerró la puerta, Gaara cerró los ojos fuertemente al oír la puerta cerrarse y se llevó una mano a la mejilla donde Hinata lo había besado, sintió un dolor horrible en el pecho, estaba destrozado pensó que no sería capaz de hacerlo y a medida que lo hacía su corazón se dividía en pedazos

-Siento hacerte esto ahora, Hinata…….Pero yo no quiero seguir contigo más. Debes

encontrar a alguien que cuide de ti siempre. Alguien que no te haga llorar otra vez-susurró mirando al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos

¿Continuará o FIN?

Voten por el fin o la continuacion en los REVIEWS, ONEGAI!!!!

PD: Lo que quería decir en el cap anterior es que el video de GaaHina con esa cancion esta en youtube punto com


	22. Chapter 22 Castigo divino

Verdadero amor

Bueno por mayoría absoluta en las votaciones continuaré la historia, sólo quiero avisar de que a esta pareja aun le queda mucho y que lo que van a pasar ahora con la "amnesia de Gaara", el padre de Hinata, la venganza conjunta de Orochimaru y Deidara no es nada en comparación con lo anterior

Cap 22 Castigo divino

Kankuro y Temari observaron a su hermano mientras este contestaba con paciencia a todas sus preguntas

-¿Entonces por qué fingiste delante de Hinata-sama?-preguntó Temari-Creí que la querías….

-La quiero con todas mis fuerzas-respondió Gaara triste-por eso le hice un favor

-¡¿Pero qué favor es ese Gaara¡¿Qué entiendes tú por favor?!

-Me he dado cuenta….de que Hinata sólo está triste cuándo esta conmigo-se frotó el pelo rojo entre sus manos levantando la cabeza- estaba mucho mejor sin mí y no quise admitirlo hasta que la ví a mi lado.

Temari y Kankuro observaron a su hermano, era la primera vez en toda su vida que no cometía un acto egoísta, conocían a su hermano y sabían que si hubiera sido el de antes no hubiese dejado tranquila a Hinata. Temari fue a verla a su casa después de buscar la dirección y se dirigió a ella, admiró la casa desde el otro lado de la verja y llamó al telefonillo

-¿Si?

-¿Hinata? Soy Temari

-¿Temari? Espera que salgo 

Al cabo de unos minutos Temari veía a Hinata bajar la escalera de piedra hasta donde Temari y cruzó la verja

-Dime¿ha pasado algo?

-Bueno, quería que supieras que Gaara ya está en casa

-Oh….¿y que tal, le duele mucho?

-No, esta totalmente recuperado…oye tú sabes que esta amnésico y por eso te quería decir que……….

Gaara estaba desembalando sus cosas, tenía todavía mucho que hacer y Kankuro había tenido que irse a trabajar, lamentó haber dado el día libre a Kabuto pero le dio lastima, tenía muchas ganas de salir con Shizune y había trabajado bien. Qué remedio tendría que arreglárselas sólo

-¿Gaara? Ven un momento

Gaara empezó a agradecer con todas sus fuerzas que Temari tuviera el día libre, así podía ayudarlo con sus cosas pero repentinamente deseó matarla al ver que a quien traía con ella

-Madara….Hyuga¿verdad¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

-Hai-dijo Hinata sintiendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas-Temari-san me dijo que usted tenía mucho que organizar y pensé que podía ayudarlo

-Vamos Gaara, Hin……digo Madara-san quiere agradecerte que le salvaras la vida, entre los dos acabaréis antes

-¿Y tú no ayudas?-preguntó Gaara receloso

-Es que yo he quedado con Shikamaru-kun-y sin decir más se fue

Gaara miró al suelo, aquello tenía que ser un castigo divino: tenia que verla pero no podía hacer nada más, igual que cuando aún eran profesor y alumna. La observó detenidamente: llevaba unos jeans, una chaqueta con gorro rosa sobre la que salía una camiseta verde, Gaara se mordió el labio al pensar que tal vez podía ser aquella camiseta que le marcaba tanto, recordaba que no le gustaba nada que se la pusiera para ir a clase porque sus compañeros no le quitaban el ojo de encima y el tenía que refrenarse para no gritarles que dejasen de comerse con los ojos a SU chica

-Gaara-san¿puedo ayudarlo?

-H-Hai……

Y así los dos empezaron a abrir cajas y a colocar las cosas hasta que a la hora de comer, Gaara la invitó a tomar algo fuera para despejarse un poco, Hinata llamó a casa y omitiendo los comentarios de su madre dijo que volvería más tarde

-¿Recuerda el nombre de las calles?

-M-Mis hermanos me sacan a menudo a dar vueltas para ver si….me suenan las cosas

-¿Tiene perro? En una de las cajas había cosas de perro

-Sí, pero lo cuida mi tío hasta que yo organice todo

-¿Y recordó algo más?

-No, realmente no mucho, pequeñas cosas

-Al menos ya es algo

Gaara tragó con dificultad cuando Hinata se agarró a el cuando un perro enorme empezó a ladrarles, el hombre tiró de su perro mientras Hinata asustada se agarraba cada vez más a Gaara quien cerraba los ojos con fuerza

"Se mira pero no se toca. Se mira pero no se toca……Kami ¿por qué a mi?"pensó mientras intentaba no sonrojarse al sentir el cuerpo de Hinata contra el suyo

-Gomen Gaara-san…es que me asustan los perros tan grandes

-Tranquila…-dijo con los ojos cerrados-no…pasa nada…

-¿Sucede algo?

-Nada…….nada

-¿No le dolerá la cabeza?-entonces Hinata puso una mano en la frente de Gaara bajo su pelo rojo

-E-Estoy bien-dijo apretando los puños dentro de sus bolsillos

-Ah, bueno. ¿Vamos a su casa a hacerlo?

Gaara la miró con los ojos muy abiertos abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber que contestar, Hinata se dio cuenta de cómo sonaba aquello y enrojeció

-M-Me…refería a hacer lo sacar..l-las cosas….de l-las cajas, Gaara-san-contestó inocentemente

Gaara asintió con la cabeza mordiéndose nuevamente el labio, nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan frustrado al no poder tener lo que quería y en esos momentos anhelaba tener una pelotita antiestrés que estrujar

"Aunque…..el trasero de Hinata también me serviría" dijo mirándolo un momento y se dio con la mano en la cabeza cerrando otra vez los ojos "¡Baka¡Baka¡Se mira pero no se toca¡Deja de pensar cosas pervertidas!"

Anduvieron en un incómodo silencio hasta la casa de Gaara donde volvieron a empezar con las cajas agradeciendo que quedaran muchas menos que por la mañana hasta que Hinata hizo un intento de romperlo

-¿Tiene novia, Gaara-san?

-¿Eh? Sí….digo no….no sé……no me acuerdo……¿Tu…?

-Sí, tengo novio y le quiero mucho

-Ah, eso está bien-susurró mirando al suelo ocultando su disgusto-¿es de por aquí?

"No, es el imbécil de Sasori y vive en Konoha, no en Sunakagure?" pensó

-Sí, es de por aquí-dijo tendiéndole una caja

"Entonces no es Sasori" pensó un poco más aliviado

-¿Cómo se llama?

Hinata enrojeció y ocultó su cara bajo el flequillo

-M-Me parece q-que eso es ya d-demasiada confianza-dijo jugando con sus dedos-l-la próxima vez, t-tal v-vez

Gaara afirmó colocando los objetos y repentinamente al mirar a Hinata bajar las escaleras del piso superior sintió que se le olvidaba algo y no lo recordó hasta que….

-Espera, no pises el cuarto escalón porque está…..-entonces el escalón se rompió y Hinata cayó, Gaara intentó agarrarla pero cayeron los dos al suelo estando Hinata encima de Gaara-quería decir que está roto….

Gaara enrojeció al darse cuenta de que sus labios rozaban con los de Hinata, aquello ya era pasarse y estaba seguro de que si no hubiera estado usando su autocontrol todo el día ahora podría haber apartado amablemente a Hinata y pedirle perdón en lugar de besarla.

El beso se fue profundizando poco a poco mientras su mano se enredaba en el pelo de Hinata y esta lo abrazaba acariciando los lados de sus caderas con sus piernas, Gaara gimió al sentir su erección y abrió la boca de Hinata saboreándola mientras con la mano libre acariciaba la espalda de Hinata mientras ella bajaba una mano por su sudadera hasta llegar a la piel de su torso

-Hinata……-jadeó

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Hinata levantándose

Continuará………

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!Y DEJENME MÁS!!!!!!!!!


	23. Chapter 23La pequeña venganza de Hinata

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!Espero que os guste el siguiente cap.

Rasiel, sé que ayer fue tu cumpleaños pero por problemas con la luz no pude subir el cap, te dedico este cap y felicidades

Cap 23 La pequeña veganza de Hinata

Gaara miraba nerviosamente a Hinata mordiéndose el labio sin saber cómo excusarse por lo que dijo

"Sólo a mi se me ocurra gemir su nombre cuando supuestamente no la recuerdo"pensó observando cautelosamente a Hinata que lo miraba seria y se inclinó hasta que sus frentes se rozaban, Gaara tragó saliva al tener tan cerca la mirada insistente de Hinata

-M-Madara….mira…veras….-balbuceó nervioso cuando de repente-Aaaaaaah……

Hinata había apartado la mirada de Gaara y había empezado a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja para empezar a mordisquearlo mientras movía las caderas de forma sugerente contra las de Gaara. El tenía la mente nublada intentando pensar qué estaba pasando hasta que la dulce voz de Hinata lo despertó

-¿Te has acordado de algo, Gaara-kun?-dijo besando su cuello

-Mmmmmmmh…..-Gaara suspiró atormentado por lo que le estaba haciendo Hinata y entonces la escuchó reír

-Me parece que de momento ya ha sido bastante castigo-susurró divertida incorporándose

Gaara la miró confundido sentándose pero sin apartar a Hinata de encima suyo, entonces empezó a atar cabos

-Tú….sabías…que yo no estoy amnésico

Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa pícara

-Temari vino a verme esta mañana, me lo explicó todo y el motivo por el que lo hiciste

Hinata se abrazó al cuello de Gaara acariciando su pelo rojo sintiendo cómo el la abrazaba atrayéndola hacia el

-Decidí aprovecharme de lo que hiciste para castigarte por lo que me hiciste a mí

-¿Por eso me torturaste toda la mañana igual que ahora?

-Sí-contestó aspirando el olor que despedía el pelo rojo-tenía que hacerlo de alguna manera y conociéndote sabía que esta era la mejor

Gaara se mordió el labio y mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción su peliazul sabía donde atacarlo, aunque pensándolo bien el castigo le estaba gustando mucho, Hinata no tenía precio torturándolo y decidió tentar su suerte

-Hinata…..entonces tú….me…me

-Te perdono-susurró al lado de su oído-no te creí hasta que me salvaste la vida….

Gaara ronroneó y empezó a besar la cara de Hinata por todas partes mientras esta sonreía tiernamente y suspiraba

-Quieto, no lo vas a tener tan fácil-dijo seria-He dicho que te perdonaba, no que fuera a volver contigo

Gaara se quedó de piedra al oír aquello fijando su mirada en la de Hinata. Aquello era una pesadilla o….

-¡Era broma!-dijo tapándose la boca para no reírse de la expresión que se le había quedado a Gaara ante sus palabras-tienes una cara digna de una foto

Vale, se acabó. Una cosa era que se mereciera el castigo y otra muy distinta era pasarse, Gaara había estado aguantándose todo el día y ahora quería su recompensa.

Hinata no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Gaara la tumbó en el suelo poniéndose encima suya mientras separaba con una rodilla las piernas de Hinata para quitarle su chaqueta y tirarla al otro lado de la habitación, efectivamente Hinata llevaba la camiseta que le volvía loco

-Te la has puesto adrede-susurró roncamente besando su cuello

-Puede ser-musitó Hinata con "inocencia" mientras le quitaba su sudadera y metía las manos debajo de su camiseta

Gaara también dio movilidad a sus manos y quitó la camiseta de Hinata para después quitarle su sujetador bajando sus labios hasta aquel valle de pechos que lo esperaban…….

-Gaaraaah….-gimió Hinata mientras empezaba a acariciriar el torso bien desarrollado del pelirrojo, entonces reparó en la frente del pelirrojo en la cual se había quedado una cicatriz del accidente comenzando a acariciarla con sumo cuidado-¿Te duele?

-Ya no…mmmmh Hinata-la levantó del suelo abrazándola, ella puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del pelirrojo-¿te has fijado….en lo que parece esa cicatriz…?

Hinata la observó detenidamente mientras se abrazaba tímidamente al cuello del pelirrojo

-Parece……el Kanji Amor

-No-susurró Gaara subiéndola por las escaleras mientras estampaba besos en su cara-es tu nombre

Hinata lo miró sonrojada y lo besó dejándose tumbar en la cama del pelirrojo para empezar a desabrochar torpemente el botón de su pantalón bajándolo con ansiedad, se sintió un poco cohibida al ver en sus boxers la excitación del joven pero igualmente metió sus manos dentro hasta llegar a tener el miembro entre sus dedos. Escuchó a Gaara jadear por lo que estaba haciendo y siguió hasta que Gaara la tumbó ansiosamente quitándole junto con sus bragas los pantalones tirándolos al otro lado de la habitación

-Qué prisa tienes….

-Te he extraño demasiado-dijo acariciando su pierna bajando hasta el lugar hasta los muslos introduciendo un dedo

-¡Gaara!-Gimió Hinata arqueando la espalda mientras empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente

Hinata movió sus caderas contra las de Gaara quien respondió rápidamente a la provocación introduciéndose en ella, primero lentamente para empezar hacerlo fuertemente mientras jadeaban sin control llamándose mutuamente, se abrazaban y se besaban mientras sus cuerpos seguían con su vaivén acompasado hasta que Hinata sintió que ya no podía más mientras Gaara seguía introduciéndose en ella cada vez más rápido

-¡AAAAH GAARAAA! Ya….ya….no…puedo más…….AAAAAAH

-Mmmj esto……esto…..aaahh..que sientes no es nada comparado…….a lo que viene….ahora…aaaaaaah!!!

Hinata se abrazó con más fuerza a el mordiéndose el labio, entonces gritó con fuerza al sentir la erección de Gaara crecer todavía más dentro de ella explotando en su interior. Gaara la abrazó poniéndola encima de el para taparla con la manta, Hinata puso un dedo en los labios de Gaara acariciándolos mientras el sonreía

-¿Qué buscas?-preguntó Hinata al ver que Gaara miraba toda la habitación

-Algo para amarrarte aquí-dijo mientras subía la cabeza para morder nuevamente la marca que le había dejado reafirmándola

-Ouch¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó mirándolo acusadoramente mientras tocaba su pelo

-Porque eres mía-dijo mirándola desafiante-tengo derecho a hacerte lo que quiera

-Ya me enseñaras tu a mí-dijo besándolo

Entonces vio que el le miraba maliciosamente

-¿Has probado a hacerlo en una bañera?-preguntó descaradamente

La risa de Hinata se convirtió en un jadeo placentero al sentir el miembro de Gaara palpitar con fuerza dentro de ella, lo entendió Gaara no le estaba preguntando nada, estaba afirmando

En otro lugar Deidara salía de la comisaría acompañada de un hombre de tez pálida

-¿Por qué me has ayudado, Orochimaru?-preguntó desconfiada

-Tu y yo tenemos el mismo objetivo

-Gaara

-Exacto, los dos queremos recuperar al viejo Gaara

-Pero esa mocosa….-dijo Deidara con su rostro contraído por la ira-…está obsesionado con ella……no lo soporto….el….el…..¡EL ES SÓLO MÍO!

-Intenta tranquilizarte-dijo Orochimaru serio-sabemos donde golpearle y cuando la realidad estalle en su cara, volverá a ser el de antes

-¿Y la mocosa?

-Yo me encargo de ella

Continuará……..

Dejenme Reviews!!!!!!!!Onegai!!!!!!!!!


	24. Chapter 24No te abandonaré

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!! Onegai, no me odieis por los siguientes caps y una explicación he juntado esta historia con una secuela porque la historia iba a acabar con la perdida de memoria de Gaara, por lo que desde ese capitulo yo iba a poner una nueva historia que se iba a llamar "Acabando el juego" pero al final junté las dos historias, si tenéis alguna duda decidlo en los Reviews

Cap 24 Nunca te abandonaré

Hinata se vestía sonrojada y vio a Gaara salir del baño secándose la cabeza, la miró atravesándola con sus ojos verde aguamarina dedicándole una sonrisa que la desencajaba, Hinata aún se sonrojó más al recordar lo que pasó hace un momento en el baño

FLASH BACK

_Hinata se metió en la ducha dejando que el agua relajara sus músculos cuando Gaara se metió dentro mirándola con avidez _

_-C-Creí que había m-más sitio a-aquí adentro….-dijo sonrojada _

_-Y lo hay, ahora verás-dijo roncamente _

_Gaara puso sus manos en las caderas de Hinata la levantó apegándola a su cuerpo haciendo que enlazara las piernas alrededor de su cintura _

_-¿Ves? ahora hay sitio de sobra-dijo empezando a besar el cuello de Hinata dejando un camino de saliva empezando a bajar _

_Hinata empezó soltar suaves gemidos y empezó a besar a Gaara empezando a jadear cuando esto le dio el primer empujón _

Fin del FLASH BACK

El resto fue…………bueno Hinata prefirió recordarlo en soledad porque sino hasta claro que no dejaría al pelirrojo hasta el día siguiente. Hinata sintió de repente las manos de Gaara alrededor de su estómago, Gaara apegó su mejilla a la de Hinata y besó a su Koi

-Hinata…..

-¿Nani?

-Tal vez deberíamos pensar en ir al médico para que te hagan una revisión

-¿Por qué? Me encuentro bien

-Bueno…….lo cierto es que no recuerdo que hayamos usado ningún tipo de protección en ningún momento

-¿Crees que podría estar embarazada?

-Posiblemente, con todas estas veces sería raro-susurró-aunque si soy sincero me obsesiona mucho ver tu vientre abultado con un hijo mío

Hinata se sonrojó y acarició las manos del pelirrojo que tocaban su estómago

-Siento desilusionarte Gaara pero no estoy embarazada

-¿Por qué estas tan segura?

-Porque desde los 16 años tomo la píldora para calmar el dolor menstrual y regular el tiempo y la cantidad de regla, pero después de tomarla 21 días tengo que dejarlo durante una semana

-Entonces¿me toca usar el….

Hinata lo interrumpió

-Entonces te toca no tocarme, esta semana tendré la regla

-Da igual-dijo abrazándola posesivamente-hay más formas de devorarte que hacerlo

Hinata lo miró interrogativa, Gaara se limitó a sonreír arrogante

-Cómo tu has dicho, ya te enseñaré-dijo besándola

Mientras en la casa de Deidara

-Vamos Sasori¡no puedes rendirte!

-Hinata, no me quiere y….y…..yo sólo quiero que sea feliz

-Aix, por favor. Parece mentira que seas mi hermano. ¿De verdad crees que será feliz con su Profesor de historia?

-Sabe que la estaré esperando si cambia de opinión

Y dicho esto se levantó y se fue a su cuarto, Deidara echó un suspiro y marcó un número de teléfono

-Nada, mi hermano no atiende a razones

-Bueno, entonces definitivamente yo me encargaré de ella

-¿Y que hacemos con mi Gaara?

-Voy a hacerle una visita

Y colgó, Deidara fue a bañarse para después decidir con qué ropa se presentaría ante el pelirrojo

Mientras Gaara acompañaba a Hinata hasta su casa cogidos de la mano, traspasó la verja y la llevó hasta la puerta donde la abrazó hundiendo la cabeza en su pelo

-Hoy parece que no te despegas de mi-susurró Hinata besando su pelo

-Tal vez porque no quiero despegarme, Hinata….-alzó la vista fijándola en Hinata-tan sólo quiero aprovechar todo esto. No soportaré volver a estar alejado de ti.

-Ahora todo esta bien, Gaara. Tengo 18 años, papa ya no puede decir nada-entonces notó cómo Gaara ponía algo en su cuello, Hinata lo miró y vió que se trataba de un colgante que tenía un cristal azul alargado-¿Y esto?

-Era de mi madre

-No puedo aceptarlo….

Gaara cogió las manos de Hinata entre las suyas

-Me dijo que se lo diera a la mujer con la que me fuera a casar

Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder y bajó la vista cuando Gaara puso su mano en su mentón haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos mostrando una sonrisa curvarse en sus labios

-No te abandonaré

"Kami ¿quién podría resistirse a esa cara de cachorrito?" pensó Hinata sonriendo tímidamente y Gaara acercó sus labios a los de Hinata dándole un suave beso abrazándose

-Gomen¿interrumpo?

Hinata y Gaara se separaron mirando a la madre de Hinata quien miraba a ambos jóvenes sonrojados, Gaara se despidió y Hinata entró en casa empezando a ser acosada por las preguntas de una madre curiosa

Gaara iba contento a casa, sólo le faltaba bailar y cantar pero al llegar a su casa su sonrisa se desvaneció de golpe al verle

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué forma es esa de hablar con un amigo?

-No eres amigo mío, eres un ser rastrero, cruel y traicionero como una serpiente.

-Sólo tú me conoces también-dijo sonriendo con crueldad

-¿Qué quieres Orochimaru?

-Tan sólo charlar contigo¿no me dejas entrar?

-No, lo que tengas que decirme dímelo ahora

-Cómo quieras-dijo apoyándose en la pare- supongo que ya has hecho las paces con Hinata-chan

Gaara apretó los puños¿qué confianza era esa con SU Hinata?

-¿Qué te importa si las hice o no?

Orochimaru contuvo una carcajada y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa repulsiva

-Crees que has dado un giro de 360 grados cuando en realidad no has cambiado nada

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó desafiante

-Con Deidara hiciste lo mismo¿recuerdas?

Gaara siguió sin cambiar el semblante

-Cuando ella se mudó de ciudad tardaste muy poco en ir detrás de ella, tranquilo no te lo reprocho. Esta muy buena. Sólo digo que en esa época sólo te interesaba pasar un buen rato con ella y con Hinata la situación no es diferente.

-Sí que lo es, yo….

-La amas, je. Da igual lo que digas, sé que sigues siendo el mismo y cuando te canses de Hinata volverás cómo si nada hubiera pasado

Al día siguiente Hinata llamó a casa de Gaara pero no se lo cogía, así que lo llamó al móvil

-¿Diga?

Hinata se congeló al escuchar su voz¿se habría equivocado de número?

-¿Está Gaara?

-Pues sí, me esta aclarando unas cosas. Enhorabuena, has ganado y acepto que he

perdido

-G-Gracias, Deidara

-Escucha, sé que me comporté como una loca y lo lamento. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi

de aquí? Me gustaría daros la bienvenida a los dos

Hinata se puso un abrigo azul y salió de su casa no muy convencida. Tenía una sensación muy rara en el estómago, tal vez le había sentado mal la comida, llamó a la puerta intentando pensar que tal vez debía irse, pero a su mente vino algo: Gaara estaba ahí. No, tenía que confiar en el. Si era cierto que se iban a casar tenía que confiar en el

-La señorita esta arriba¿desea tomar algo?

-No, la espero aquí

Hinata se sentó sintiéndose muy arrepentida de haber ido, miraba las escaleras y al ver que el mayordomo no regresaba decidió subir, no veía a Gaara por ningún lado. No debía subir, eso lo sabía. Sobretodo porque empezaba a sentirse muy mal a menudo que avanzaba entre las puertas cerradas cuando divisó una medio abierta, miró por la rendija y salió

-No puede ser….-murmuró mientras corría

-¡Espere, señorita¡¿Dónde va?!

-¡Lejos de esta ciudad y de este país!-gritó saliendo por la puerta

Continuará

Onegai, dejenme Reviews!!!!!!!


	25. Chapter 25 Todo en nuestra contra

Verdadero amor

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ONEGAI NO ME ODIEN POR LOS SIGUIENTES CAPS O TENDRÉ QUE DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR

Cap 25 Todo en nuestra contra

Gaara se sintió peor, no recordaba haberse sentido más miserable en toda su vida, dirigió una mirada al espejo. Su mirada estaba vacía y su cara entera no presentaba ninguna emoción aunque por dentro se estaba planteando seriamente el suicidio, cuatro meses casi cinco que estuvo sin Hinata y ahora iba perderla otra vez por algo que ni siquiera recordaba, no tenía excusa

Terminó de vestirse, apretó los puños con fuerza intentando no descargar toda la rabia y el odio sobre la figura que lo miraba en la cama

-¿Ya te vas¿Seguro que no te apetece repetir?

-Vete al infierno, Deidara. Púdrete y muérete

Deidara lo miró con expresión horrorizada en la cara y salió enrollándose la sábana al cuerpo persiguiéndolo escaleras abajo

-Gaara, por favor no me hagas esto por esa mocosa porque me hundes, además ahora tienes una responsabilidad conmigo-Gaara siguió andando, Deidara se quedó quieta llorando de rabia-esa maldita mocosa ¡voy a matarla!

Gaara se dio la vuelta empujando a Deidara contra la pared y antes de que se moviera apretó sus manos alrededor de su cuello

-Óyeme bien porque sólo lo repetiré una vez: Antes de que la toques, te mato yo y te aseguro que no dudaré aunque luego me pudra en la cárcel

Deidara empezó a temblar de miedo al oír a Gaara hablar de esa manera, tenía una expresión que nunca antes le había visto, parecía un autentico demonio

Gaara caminó por la calle silenciosamente, había tenido a Hinata entre sus brazos, la había tenido y ahora se le volvía a escapar. ¡SÓLO UN DÍA LA TUVO¡Sólo uno! Gaara el día anterior al regresar a su casa había estado toda la noche pensando en su nueva vida: Tenía a sus hijos saltando y gritando de un lado a otro, tenía a Hinata descansando en sus brazos todos los días. Ahora todo aquello se rompía para dar paso a una vida vacía al lado de Deidara y….y…….ni siquiera era capaz de aceptarlo

Entonces lo recordó

FLASH BACK

_Estaba sentado con Hinata en el sofa de su casa, por fin lo habían colocado todo y ahora se dedicaba a observar a Hinata que descansaba sentada sobre sus piernas con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho _

_-Gaara….tengo que decirte algo_

_-¿Qué? _

_-Mañana tengo que ir con mi madre a Francia- lo mejor sería contarle lo otro más tarde _

_-¿Naniiiiiii? _

_-Mi madre tiene que ir allí por un tiempo y me gustaría acompañarla, recuerda que para el año estaré en la universidad _

_-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?-preguntó desconfiado _

_-Cuatro meses o casi cinco, no estoy seguro pero llegaré a tiempo para empezar la universidad _

_-¿Tanto? _

_Hinata curvó una sonrisa y lo abrazó besando su cicatriz de la frente _

_-Mi madre dijo que no tenía inconveniente de que vinieras a visitarnos cuando tuvieses las vacaciones _

_-¿Y tu padre….? _

_-No viene, se queda aquí con Hanabi _

_-Bueno, todo tiene sus ventajas –dijo levantándose del sofá con Hinata en lo brazos _

_-Baka¿Dónde me llevas? _

_-¿De verdad necesitas preguntarlo?-dijo roncamente _

_Hinata enrojeció empezando a besar su cuello _

Fin del FLASH BACK

Gaara empezó a correr a su casa y cogió su coche conduciendo a toda velocidad hasta la casa de Hinata mordiéndose el labio, tenía que despedirse de ella, tenía que decirle "aquello" pero no se atrevía, si lo hacía Hinata nunca más querría verlo.

Salió del coche y llamó al telefonillo pero al no haber contestación empezó a tirar de la verja con todas sus fuerzas intentando abrirla sin éxito, no se podía haber ido ya. Aquello tenía que ser cosa de el

-¡DÉJAME ENTRAR, HYUGA!-gritó a pleno pulmón haciendo que la gente de la calle lo mirara desconcertada-¡MALDITA SEA¡¿CREES QUE UNA VIEJA VERJA VA A DETENERME¡NADIE VA A IMPEDIRME QUE ME DESPIDA DE HINATA AUNQUE TENGA QUE PASAR POR ENCIMA DE TU CADAVER, VIEJO IMBÉCIL!

Gaara observó que la puerta se iba y vio a una chica de unos doce años bajar hacia donde estaba el, los ojos delataban que era la hermana de Hinata, Hanabi

-Le ruego que se vaya, mi padre esta trabajando. Además le prometimos a mi madre que cuidaríamos de la casa mientras no estuvieran

-Entonces….ella…..ella

-Mi hermana acaba de salir con mi madre al aeropuerto, tal vez aún puedas verla

Y se fue murmurando cosas entre las que Gaara pudo oír "desequilibrado ruidoso". Subió el coche atravesando velozmente las calles¡tenía que darse toda la prisa que pudiera!

Hinata se encontraba en el aeropuerto sentada esperando a que llamasen para poder marcharse de una vez

-Hija…..lo qué me has dicho es triste, p-pero a lo mejor hay una explicación

-Me he dado cuenta….-susurró con voz ahogada-a-ahora no voy a decírselo

-Pero…..

-¡ONEGAI, OKA-SAN!-dijo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza

Su madre se limitó a abrazarla fuertemente mientras Hinata se secaba las lágrimas por mucho que lo intentase, los recuerdos la golpeaban una y otra vez

FLASH BACK

_-¡Gaara! Onegai…aah…más….más fuerte……_

_Hinata se quedó de piedra al oír aquello, tenía que ser una broma pero al mirar por la ranura de la puerta el corazón se encogió como si alguien intentase arrancárselo del pecho, Hinata suplicó que se lo arrancarán para dejar de sentirlo, era una escena realmente penosa: Gaara estaba en la cama encima de Deidara, se notaba que estaban llegando al final…..¿Por qué¿Por qué no se iba¿Qué sentido tenía ver aquello? _

_-AAAAAH GAARA……ASÍ…….SI……_

_Hinata salió corriendo….no paró de correr tan sólo quería marcharse, irse muy lejos y _

_Francia estaba lo bastante lejos, además allí estaba el. Y el siempre la ayudaba. Bueno realmente daba igual en aquel momento sólo deseaba llegar a casa y encerrarse pero al llegar y ver quien estaba quiso que se la tragase la tierra _

_- Hyuga-san, tanto tiempo sin verla _

_-Orochimaru-sama¿Qué hace aquí? _

_-Bueno, realmente vine en nombre de Gaara _

_Aquel nombre se atragantó en la mente de Hinata empezando a sentir ganas de vomitar _

_-¿Se encuentra bien? Se ve pálida _

_-S-Si _

_-Gaara me contó que sois buenos amigos y que deseaba presentarte a su hija _

_Hinata lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos sintiéndose más mareada_

_-Tuvo una hija con Deidara, el quería presentártelo pero ahora esta ocupado preparando su boda con ella. Llámale cuando puedas _

Fin del FLASH BACK

Gaara tenía una hija con Deidara…..y……y…..ahora ella ya no podía decírselo…¿por qué¿por qué siempre caía en sus trampas¡Y ahora le ayudaban sus hermanos!

-¡HINATA!-gritó alguien desesperado mientras corría por el aeropuerto-¡¿HINATA, DÓNDE ESTAS¡HINATA¡HINATA!

"Esto no esta pasando" pensó llevándose las manos a la cabeza cerrando fuertemente los ojos, que todo aquello acabara de una vez

-¿Qué te pasa, pequeña mía?-preguntó Kaya abrazándola

-Quiero marcharme, quiero que nos vayamos. No puedo soportarlo más

Kaya escuchó al joven pelirrojo, la gente de un momento a otro empezaría a embarcar mientras Gaara corría todo lo que le daba el aliento

-¡HINATA¡¿HINATA DONDE ESTAS¡HINATA¡ESTOY AQUÍ¡¿ME OYES?!-gritó mientras la buscaba sin dejar de correr-¡¿ME OYES¡HINATA!

-¡Aquí, Gaara-san¡Aquí estamos!-dijo Kaya haciéndole señas

Hinata la odió en aquel momento y deseó poder subir de una vez al avión

-"Pasajeros acudan a la puerta 14, atención por favor. Pasajeros con destino a Francia que acudan para embarcar a la puerta catorce"

Hinata hubiera agradecido aquella llamada sino fuera porque el pelirrojo ya estaba ahí, lo miré a los ojos sintió que empezaba a enfermar, no podía soportar verlo. Sentía los brazos de Gaara acariciar su espalda y tocar su cabeza apegándola a su pecho

Hinata no lo abrazo. No, claro que no. Después de todo Gaara no era nada suyo, ya no.

-Hinata, Kami….yo…..tengo que decirte algo horrible pero…pero….-no encontraba las palabras y sabía que había algo que no estaba bien sino Hinata lo hubiera abrazado, eso lo sabía.

-Me he dado cuenta….de que siempre…caigo en tu juego…

-Hinata, te juro que yo…..yo

-Dices que…me….amas…

-Con todo mi corazón…..

-Entonces márchate y finge que nunca me has conocido. Si de verdad me amas, no vuelvas a buscarme

Gaara miró a Hinata, se sentía roto….era una petición tan justa en un sentido pero tan injusto para lo que sentía…….la necesitaba….y ahora….Gaara empezó a temblar. No lo soportaría, sabía que había sido un error no marcharse de Sunakagure al fingir estar amnésico y ahora

Antes de que Hinata pudiera alejarse Gaara la tomó fuertemente de los hombros y la besó abriendo con dulzura su boca aunque fuese el último lo necesitaba……

Continuará…….


	26. Chapter 26 Tan sólo un poco más

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!AQUI OS DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAP. En el siguiente capitulo se explica lo que pasó en aquellos meses y si os queda alguna duda decidmelo en los reviews!!!!!!

Cap 26 Tan sólo un poco más

No se lo dijo, simplemente por la rabia y el rencor que sentía pero eso no influiría en lo que realmente sentía por el pelirrojo aunque lo ocultase¿Qué le diría a su padre cuando volviera? Se enfadaría, después de todo es su padre, tal vez tenga suerte y al verlo se le pase todo el enfado

-Pero, Hinata. Hiashi-sama se enfadará cuando lo vea

-Lo sé, Neji-oni-san pero tendrá que entenderlo y aceptarle-susurró apagadamente

-Al menos dime quién es el padre

La mirada de Hinata se volvió vacía y cogió en brazos al bebe pelirrojo

-A-Aún…n-no……estoy bien……-murmuró con los ojos cristalizados

Neji miró a su prima con preocupación, apenas había una semana que su prima había llegado a París y estaba por decirlo de alguna forma…….mustia, logró que le contara lo que le había pasado, se sintió furioso pero ahora lo que Hinata necesitaba era a alguien que la ayudara a olvidar ese mal trago y por supuesto el la ayudaría. Hinata tenía que ser cómo antes, aquella era la sombra de lo que Hinata una vez fue

Por otro lado Gaara estaba con Orochimaru y con Deidara que sostenía a una bebe rubia en brazos, Gaara miraba con desgana al bebe, era su hija pero sabía que jamás podría quererla y mucho menos verla como tal. Se sintió vacío, enfermo no aguantaría la vida con aquella mujer

-Gaara cariño, tenemos que preparar las cosas para irnos a Konoha y casarnos

Gaara no dijo nada y se dedicó a mirar de forma perdida la habitación, Deidara bajó la mirada furiosa, por esa cría, siempre por ella. Orochimaru por su parte se sentía complacido, después de lo que le había dicho nunca más volverían a estar juntos y aunque tuviese a Deidara como mujer eso no quitaba que no pudieran seguir con sus apuestas

-¿A dónde vas?

Gaara no respondió y subió las escaleras hacia el despacho de Deidara, desde que Hinata se había ido estaba hecho un zombie, su estado era mucho más lamentable de lo que había sido la primera vez que perdió a Hinata ¿y por qué? Porque esta vez tenía una responsabilidad que por mucho que deseara no podía eludir y lo había intentado de todas las formas incluso humillarse y después de hacerlo darle su dinero a Deidara, se lo daría todo si lo dejaba ir con Hinata pero lo único que obtuvo fue _"Sólo quiero que estes a nuestro lado"_

No tenía razón para existir casi deseó que el coche lo hubiera matado, se sentó en la silla y miro el teléfono tentadoramente "_Entonces márchate y finge que nunca me has_

_conocido. Si de verdad me amas, no vuelvas a buscarme"_

¿Tan mal le haría escuchar su voz? Habían pasado cuatro meses no soportaría no verla nunca más y dentro de un mes tendría que casarse con la rubia, Gaara golpeó con rabia la mesa de madera hasta que se hizo sangre en los nudillos

-¡Maldita sea!-gritó de rabia

Aquel día hacía calor pero ni lo notaba debido a que su propio cuerpo ardía de ira, cogió sus cosas y se fue a su casa dando un portazo

-Al menos no ha sospechado nada-dijo Orochimaru mirando al bebé-¿Puedo cogerla?

-Claro-dijo Deidara y dejó que Orochimaru tuviera a la pequeña en brazos, después de todo tenía todo el derecho del mundo a cogerla

Gaara mientras había ido a toda velocidad a casa de su tío entonces vio que Kankuro salía de ella, aparcó el coche y se dirigió hacia su hermano al cual agarró con fuerza, casi histérico Kankuro se había quedado mudo de la impresión al ver a su hermano pequeño así, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que podría ponerse de esa manera y mucho menos después de lo que habían planeado, sacó el sobre cómo pudo de su maletín y se lo entregó a Gaara que a la vista del sobre tenía el corazón en un puño

-Me los acaban de entregar, iba ahora a tu casa-dijo respirando con cautela-ya sé que la casa de Deidara no es segura

Gaara no atendía a las palabras de su hermano, había abierto el sobre y leí el contenido con atención hasta que una sonrisa cruzó su rostro

Kankuro retrocedió unos pasos al ver la cara de sádico de su hermano, entonces Gaara saltó sobre el chillando como un loco y lo abrazó. Antes de que Kankuro reaccionase Gaara había vuelto a su coche marchándose a toda velocidad con el sobre

-Me parece que todo salió bien-dijo sonriendo-buen trabajo Temari

Gaara al llegar a su casa entró corriendo sin prestar atención a lo que decía Kabuto, le urgía más prisa hacer su maleta

-Me voy, no sé cuando volveré. Tienes dinero a tu disposición

Y cerró la puerta marchándose, Kabuto se rascó la cabeza sin comprender lo que había ocurrido, Gaara en cambio no podía estar más contento, entre lo que acababa de conseguir y lo que supo de lo de hace meses atrás hizo que su felicidad sólo necesitase de una cosa para ser inmensa y esa cosa era: Hinata

Hinata caminaba por las calles de París paseando a su hijo en el carrito hasta que llegaron a unos hermosos jardines, se sentó en un banco y tomó al pequeño en brazos. Tenía el pelo rojo cómo el de su padre y los ojos eran como los suyos: perlados

El pequeño reía mirando los árboles, Hinata besaba el pelo de su hijo. Era lo más importante que tenía y no pensaba perderlo por nada del mundo. Es verdad, tenía que pensar un nombre, el pequeño tenía una semana y aún no le había puesto nombre

-¿Qué nombre podría ponerte?-susurró con suavidad

El pequeño se limitó a acomodarse en el pecho de su madre empezando a dormirse, Hinata sonrió ya sabía cómo lo llamaría: tendría el mismo nombre que hermano mayor. Hinata estaba triste porque el estaba estudiando en Estados Unidos y no podría verlo, a parte de que su padre dejó de considerarlo hijo suyo porque se fue con su madre cuando se divorciaron, pero el había ayudado a Hinata y estos meses hablando por teléfono la había ayudado en gran medida

-Te llamaré Arashi-dijo besando tiernamente su cabecita

Horas más tarde regresó al apartamento donde vivía con su madre, ella no llegaría hasta la noche y no era conveniente que el apartamento quedara sólo tantas horas, dejó el carrito guardado donde siempre y subió con su hijo en brazos por el ascensor. Pero cuando entró en el apartamento tuvo que agarrar a su hijo con más fuerza para que no se le cayera al suelo al ver al pelirrojo cerrar la puerta detrás suya

-Ga……Gaara

¿Qué hacía allí¿Cuándo había llegado¿Y como demonios sabía donde vivía?

Gaara en un primer momento miró atontado al niño sintiendo varias cosas: Primero quería saber quien era el padre, segundo: lo mataría, tercero: el niño tenía el pelo ¿como el o era imaginación suya? Y cuarto: dio un paso adelante pero cayó desmayado al suelo de la impresión

Hinata dejó al niño en la cuna y fue al salón donde debía estar aún desmayado Gaara, Hinata le frotó suavemente el hombro intentando despertarlo hasta que lo consiguió

-El bebé….-dijo con voz quebrada-¿Dónde esta el padre? Lo voy a matar

Hinata lo miró furiosa, fue a la cocina cogió un cuchillo y al volver se lo puso a Gaara en la mano

-Tú eres el padre, ya puedes matarte

Gaara se quedó por un momento choqueado, ella le había dicho que tomaba la píldora y de repente tiene un bebe en brazos, no sabía si volver a desmayarse…..un momento…..el bebé era suyo….por lo que Hinata…….

Soltó el cuchillo y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella, pero Hinata empezó a sollozar

-No te me acerques….iba a decirte que estaba embarazada….-dijo intentando secarse las lágrimas-pero te ví…aquel día con…..con….

-Esa puta de Deidara-acabó Gaara, Hinata lo miró sorprendida. Gaara sacó uno documento y una grabadora

-"Lo que pasó el otro día con Deidara¿usted sabe algo?"

-"Pero señor, si se lo digo Deidara-sama me despedirá"

-"No se preocupe Tobi, Deidara no se enterará de esto"

-"En ese caso…..cuando usted entró acompañado de Orochimaru-sama, Deidara-sama me obligó a meterle unos somníferos en la bebida, en cuanto los bebió cayó al suelo, tuve que ayudarlos a subirlo al cuarto de Deidara-sama y desvestirlo, poco después Orochimaru-sama salió por la puerta de atrás y yo recibí a una joven que buscaba a Deidara-sama"

Hinata miró la grabadora que sostenía Gaara, no había duda que aquella era la voz del mayordomo que la atendió aquel día, se sintió feliz, Gaara había sido trampeado igual que ella pero entonces su rostro se ensombreció

-Pero tu…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más Gaara la besó abriendo nuevamente su boca y la levantó sentándola en la mesa, con las prisas que llevaba aquel día no aguantaría hasta el dormitorio de Hinata, ella gimió sin querer al notar el abultado bulto entre sus piernas

-G-Gaara….n-no……..podemos tu hija….

-Confía en mí-susurró roncamente mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja pero Hinata ponía las manos en su torax tratando de apartarlo, Gaara metió una mano bajo la falda del vestido blanco retirando la ropa interior

Y sin previó aviso bajó la parte superior del vestido quitando después el sujetador de Hinata tumbándola en la mesa, besándola apasionadamente, había perdido ya demasiado como para dejar irla ahora, sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Hinata besando con ternura toda la piel, acarició los muslos de ella abriéndolos presionando su masculinidad contra la húmeda entrada de Hinata

"Ma….mañana….m-me arrepentiré esto" pensó correspondiendo con igual pasión al pelirrojo, gimió perdiendo todo el control

-Ga………-Hinata se calló, Gaara tenía una hija de Deidara, no debía disfrutar nada de lo que le hacía sentir el pelirrojo, no estaba lo que estaba haciendo

Gaara se dio cuenta de la inseguridad de Hinata y decidió decírselo, agachó la cabeza a la altura su oreja y se lo dijo. Hinata al escuchar aquello lo miró intentando ver si le mentía o no. Nada, no le mentía, Gaara no le dio a Hinata tiempo a nada se acomodó encima de ella, Hinata notó que el ya apenas tenía ropa.

-E-Espera….para

Gaara la miró dolido, le demostró que no la había engañado y que la amaba. No debió confiar tan ciegamente en que lo perdonaría. Hinata lo agarró de la mano llevándolo a otro cuarto, Gaara miró la gran cama y Hinata lo sentó en la cama, le quitó el pantalón y los boxers sentándose encima de el

El pelirrojo se mordió los labios conteniéndose, notaba su erección acariciar la entrada de Hinata

-Hinata...mmmmmh...vamos, lo pasaremos bien cariño...-le susurró on voz ronca

-Gaara…….-susurró respirando entrecortadamente-dijiste que….yo….era tuya

El asintió mirándola con los ojos nublados, estaba a punto de perder el poco control que le quedaba, Hinata sonrió y dejó que el miembro hinchado entrara. Gaara gimió adolorido notando cómo la estrechez cálida de Hinata le proporcionaba un tortuoso placer. Hinata se movió encima de el haciendo que el gimiera ayudándola a bajar más profundamente, estaba demostrando que el era suyo

-Aaaaaah Hinataaah

-M-Más…..fuerte Gaaraah-suplicó

Gaara la tumbó. Iba a complacerla, golpeó en la intimidad de Hinata tan sensible al tacto de su miembro hasta que sintió cómo se derramaba dentro de ella, cayeron en la cama abrazándose, el besó sus labios

-Soy sólo tuyo, Hinata

Continuará...

GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA!!!!!!!!!DEJENME REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	27. Chapter 27 Estos meses sin ti

Ejem, lamento mucho la tardanza de verdad que no fue culpa mia y burno me gusta anunciar que el final de la historia se acerca, en este cap se explicaran las dudas que me pusisteis en los reviews y bueno me gustaria decir que voy a empezar otra historia hoy mismo, es una especie de regalo a mi prima que siempre me apoyo a la hora de escribir y que el otro dia les hice sin querer una faena muy grande a ella y a su amiga, es una mezcla de InuYasha y Naruto y la pareja de Gaara sera un OC, aunque sabeis que mi favorita es el GaaHina bueno si os animais a leer y no me matais sera de la categoria T

Cap 27 Estos meses sin ti

Gaara se despertó un aturdido sin recordar muy bien las cosas hasta que notó algo ligeramente pesado encima suya y sonrió al ver la cara de Hinata dormida en su pecho, acarició el pelo de ella sintiéndose feliz por primera vez desde hacía cuatro meses

FLASH BACK

_Gaara se encontraba pálido como un muerto mirando con odio a Deidara, ella curvó una sonrisa en sus labios acunando a la niña en sus brazos_

_-Pero...cuando veniste a verme a Konoha...no estabas en estado..._

_Deidara sonrio divertida_

_-Ya la había tenido unas semanas antes de venir a Konoha y la dejé en casa de mis padres para que me la cuidara, quería que fuera una sorpresa¿Quieres cojerla?_

_-No-dijo tomando el whisky que el mayordomo Tobi le había dado y su mirada se dirigió a Orochimaru que tenia una mueca de triunfo en su repugnante cara de serpiente, entonces su vista se nubló sintiendo como caía al suelo escuchando como último las carcajadas de Orochimaru y Deidara_

Fin del FLASH BACK

Después de aquello, recordó haber despertado en la cama abrazado a Deidara, había ido a buscar a Hinata pero ella se había ido, ahora miraba hechizado la cara de la peliazul sintiendo aquellos amargos recuerdos como una simple pesadilla que muy pronto iba a terminar y ya sabía como, la sonrisa en la cara de Gaara se hizo más ancha al pensar en ello y cerró los ojos sintiéndose complacido ante aquella idea.

Hinata abrió los ojos notando como acariciaba su pelo y vio a Gaara bajo ella durmiendo con una sonrisa en los labios, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo que habían hecho horas otras, suerte que de esta vez si recordó tomar la pildora sino lo mas seguro es que viniera en camino otro mini Gaara. La ojiblanco se levantó tan en silencio como pudo para ir hasta el cuarto de Arashi y alimentarlo, el pequeño se había despertado y miraba a su mama contento, ella lo levantó y lo cargó hacia la mecedora, entonces no pudo evitar recordar lo de hacía meses atras

FLASH BACK

_Hinata miraba a la doctora con cara desesperada y ella habló_

_-Enhorabuena, señorita Hyuuga esta embarazada de cuatro meses-dijo con una sonrisa_

_Hinata puso las manos en su vientre, ahora que se fijaba bien estaba ligeramente abultado, pero..¿como no se dió cuenta en estos meses al no tener el periodo? Muy simple había estado tan deprimida por lo de Gaara y todo lo demás que ya no le importaba ni siquiera su propia salud pero ahora que Gaara estaba de nuevo con ella se lo contaría volando, le iba a dar un ataque _

_-Gaara-kun se pondrá muy contento-pensó caminando feliz hacia su casa _

_Pero cuando habló con Orochimaru su mundo se rompió en pedazos y decidió dejarlo todo, én el aeropuerto Gaara casi la besó forzadamente porque aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo por el dolor que le causaba en el fondo deseaba aquel beso, cuando el avión aterrizó en París lo primero que le dijo su madre es que pasarían semanas en cada ciudad de Francia y la última semana seria en París_

Fin del Flash Back

Hinata recordó feliz como su barriga había ido creciendo poco a poco cada día, cada semana, cada mes que había pasado en aquellas bellas ciudades de Francia hasta tener a su pequeño en la más hermosa de todas ellas

-Mis dos amores-dijo una voz desde la puerta

Hinata despertó de sus pensamientos para mirar sonrojada a Gaara que los miraba apoyado en la puerta vestido con un pantalón y sin camiseta mostrando su pecho ejercitado, Arashi soltó un pequeño eructo quedando medio adormecido en el pecho de su madre, Hinata lo dejó en su cuna sintiendo los brazos de Gaara rodearla

-Tengo algo que decirte Hinata-susurró en tono serio

Hinata lo miró atenta sintiendo como su boca se habría con cada palabra que Gaara decía

-P-Pero n-no h-hay tiempo p-para es-sto

Gaara la besó y rió ante las palabras de Hinata

-Cuando se tiene dinero el tiempo para esto es de sobra-dijo besándola otra vez-es más, mis hermanos vienen para aquí y tu padre enfadado junto a tu hermana

Hinata abrió aun más la boca, más asustada que sorprendida

-Calma, el tendrá que aceptarlo además debe de venir afónico porque los gritos me los acaba de echar por teléfono a mi-Dijo sonriendo dulcemente a la Hyuuga

Dos días después Hinata no pensó que todo pudiera haber salido así, estaba bailando abrazada a Gaara que llevaba un elegante esmoquín negro, su padre no fue capaz de decir nada porque estaba muy ocupado babeando con su nieto en brazos, Kankuro intentaba ligar con algunas de las camareras pero Temari ya se ocupaba de mantenerlo bien alejado

-Pero para mi esto no es suficiente, Hinata-susurró Gaara bajando sus labios hasta los de ella-tendremos una boda mejor con todos nuestros amigos, esto digamos que es sólo un ensayo

-Gaara-kun-susurró contenta dejando que los labios de Gaara tocara los suyos, ahora sólo quedaba el escarmiento de Deidara y el pelirrojo sabía que hacer exactamente

Mientras la rubia cargaba muerta de preocupación a su hija

-¡¿NO SABES DONDE ESTA?!

-No, Kabuto sólo me dijo que se fue muy deprisa pero no dijo adonde-contesto fastidiado Orochimaru

-Ha ido a ver a la otra-dijo Deidara con amargura-se ha marchado ha buscar a esa perra, no me ha servido de nada quedarme embarazada de ti

-Calma Deidara, Gaara tiene una responsabilidad contigo y sabe que tiene que cumplirla por el buen nombre de su familia, asi que no se arriesgara

-Cuando regrese me lo llevaré lejos de esa zorra, nunca más volverá a verla

Continuará

Ya se que me quedó corto, gomen T.T pero el último capitulo sera el siguiente asi que no quería revelar nada más en este y bueno ya se como se llamará el fic que escribiré: Rojo atardecer. Una vez más muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y bueno intentaré que la que nueva que escribo hoy sea buena aunque sea un GaaraxOC


	28. Chapter 28 PLAGIO ÒÓ

PLAGIO

Hace días que no pude entrar en mi correo pero hoy pude y me han enviado mensajes avisandome de un plagio, no di permiso a nadie para publicar mi fic en otra parte, eso ya lo explique en el capitulo 14 porque varias personas ya me habían enviado otros mensajes pidiendo publicar pero yo dije que no porque prefería mantener solo aqui la historia y a los que me enviaron el e-mail avisandome del plagio les doy las gracias y les pido que me ayuden a solucionar el problema y doy un aviso:

Si en una semana no se solucionó el asunto del plagio destruiré esta fic y todas las demas que hice aquí en facfiction, gracias por la atención

Sabaku no Kendra


	29. Chapter 29Todo bien

Gracias por los reviews, no puedo describir cuánto me emociona estar acá de vuelta ni lo loca que me vuelve poner por fin el final, es la primera vez que escribo algo tan alargado (y la última espero hehe)

Cap 29 Todo bien

Gaara abrió los ojos reconociendo el techo de su habitación, entonces notó algo removerse en su lado y se encontró con su amada Hinata durmiendo sin nada de ropa al igual que el, el pelirrojo sonrió si seguían así su hijo pronto tendría dos o tres hermanos más

"O incluso 11 más"pensó maravillado acariciando el cabello de Hinata, ella se removió un poco y se aferró al cuerpo de Gaara continuando con su sueño y un pequeño sonrojo en los labios. Gaara sonrió y la besó en los labios para luego besar aquella marca especial que el había hecho hace ya meses en aquel dulce descontrol con su amada

-Hora de vengarme por lo que nos hicieron koi-susurró dando un último beso a Hinata y se levantó despacio para ponerse su mejor traje, se arregló y por último entró en la habitación continua a la de ellos, se inclinó sobre la cunita observando a su hijo dormir con las manitas aferradas a un peluche en forma de mapache, acarició su cabello y besó su frente, hoy iba a ser un gran día

-Tadaima-dijo con voz triunfal, una mujer rubia bajó con un gran vestido rojo pasión y su pelo recogido

-Gaara mi amor, sabía que regresarías, que te darías cuenta de que me amabas-dijo arrojándose a sus brazos, Gaara por supuesto hizo una mueca pero la abrazó levemente, si quería que Deidara cayera en su trampa, tenía que hacerlo bien y ser un buen mentiroso

-¿Que hace aquí el?-preguntó desconfiada y entonces vió a un joven de pelo negro azulado que llevaba gafas oscuras de sol por lo que no se veía ni el color de sus ojos-¿y este quién es?

-Veras Dei, traje a Orochimaru para que sea nuestro testigo y este es Arashi un amigo que viene de Estados Unidos, después de todo necesitamos dos testigos

Deidara parecía algo escéptica ante la idea demo al ver que por fin Gaara comenzaba a quererla decidió se confiada, ciegamente confiada

Arashi hizo una mueca imperceptible a Gaara y el soltó una pequeña sonrisa asintiendo entonces Arashi contuvo la risa, ciertamente esto iba a ser divertido, en el despacho de Deidara ella ponía un papel y lo firmaba seguida de los dos testigos y tendió el bolígrafo a Gaara, este miró el papel con una sonrisa y escribió

-No te arrepentirás de esto nunca mi amor, te lo juro-dijo cogiendo el papel entonces su boca se abrió de la sorpresa al ver lo que Gaara había puesto y se frotó los ojos pensando que sólo era una mala pasada de su mente pero nada, Gaara había escrito exactamente "que te jodan, zorra"-¿c-co-com-mo?

-Veras Dei, en nuestro país no esta permitida la bigamia y yo ya estoy casado con mi Hina-chan-comentó sin evitar poner especial enfasis en las palabras "casado con mi Hina-chan"-este que ves aquí es su hermano mayor Arashi, el y yo nos tenemos que ir a comprar nuevos juguetes para el hijo que mi Hina-chan me dió

La cara de Deidara se desencajaba de furia antes las inesperadas palabras del pelirrojo que sonreía con satifacción

-¡DIME QUE ES MENTIRA!

-No lo es

La rubia golpeó con rabia la mesa sin saber de que otra manera descargar toda su rabia e ira

-Creo que Orochimaru te hará muy feliz-contestó con sorna y se marchó viendo como Orochimaru sujetaba a Deidara.

El sonrió macabro cuando quería podía ser muy persuasivo y con mucha paciencia y varias botellas de vino logró que a Orochimaru le saliera el gen paterno

Horás más tarde...

Gaara arreglaba su esmoquín preparado para lo que había prometido a su bella esposa, miró a su hijo siendo sujetado por Temari y le arregló la ropita con una sonrisa en la cara

-Oh hermanito, no nos podemos creer que tengas ya un hijo y te cases-dijo acariciando el pelito rojo del pequeño-si me dicen esto de ti hace un año no me lo creo

-Ni yo...no merezco todo esto-susurró apenado acomodando su esmoquín

-Eh, hermanito, el espectáculo ha comenzado-dijo Kankuro apoyándose en el marco de la puerta

Gaara salió corriendo seguido de unos Temari y Kankuro muertos de risa y de felicidad por su hermano pequeño, se puso en su puesto y Kankuro a su lado segurando su risa

-Lo siento ya no me rio...pfff-tapó su boca al ver la cara de su hermano menor

No es que no supiera ya cómo iba a ser la ceremonia, después de todo ya se había casado en París demo quería darle a Hinata la boda de sus sueños y así sería costase lo que costase

Entonces Hinata apareció con un vestido blanco de tirantes que mostraba la marca del pelirrojo, los compañeros de Hinata estaban también presentes en la ceremonia y bastante sorprendidos por lo que presenciaban, pero era lógico, después de todo, no todos los días un profesor se casa con su alumna, una alumna a la que castigaba después de clase pero...entre Hinata y el...esos castigos eran una dulce tortura que los dos siempre deseaban, entrelazó los dedos con los de su Hinata preparado para el gran final ignorando la mala cara con la que lo miraba el señor Hyuuga

6 años después...

Hinata apagó el ordenador y se estiró bostezando ruidosamente cuando de repente un hombre pelirrojo de unos 32 años la abrazaba por la cintura

-Humm, por fin se acabó el dichoso ordenador-susurró complacido besando el cabello de su esposa-empiezo a sentirme celoso de ese trasto

Ella soltó una risita provocadora

-Tu estas celoso de todo lo que esta a mi alrededor

El resopló y tomó a su esposa en brazos quedándo tumbados en el sofá

-Eso es porque yo soy tu dueño-dijo con superioridad delineando los bordes del pantalón de la peliazul

-Vaya me atravería a decir que yo soy tu dueña-dijo arrebatando a su esposo el jersey negro-si yo silbo tu ya estás frente a mi cómo Shukaku

-No vas querer que salga de encima tuya este vez linda hime-dijo con la voz ronca a la vez que sus ojos brillaron salvajemente

Hinata pasó los dedos por el torso de Gaara trazando pequeños círculos que incrementaban la excitación de su pelirrojo

-Hum eres un lujurioso Gaara-kun...aunque no tengo nada mejor que hacer nuestros hijos tardarán horas en volver del colegio y el pequeño Obito duerme en su cunita-susurró empezando a besar su cuello-veremos ahora quién suplica y te digo por última vez que con siete hijos tenemos de sobra

Gaara sonrió tocando las caderas de su mujer, después de Arashi vino la pequeña peliazul Karura, luegos los peliazul-rojizos gemelos Gotaro y Akato, después una linda pelirroja a la que llamaron Sakimi y luego Tsukino, por último estaba el pequeño Obito que apenas tenía tres meses de edad, pero Gaara siempre quería más y no pararía hasta tener los doce bebes, después de todo hacer el amor con Hinata siempre implicaba la llegada de un nuevo hijo

"Esto es por lo que he luchado, esto es lo que quiero y ya no me importa morrir si lo que me mata es lo que yo más amo"

FIN

Caray no me lo creo, por fin llegué al final, la verdad es que lo pasaron bastante mal los pobres. Bueno quiero aprovechar para disculparme por lo de retirar el fic pero no pude evitar enfadarme cuando me entere, lo siento mucho de verdad y bueno también quiero pedir perdón por no actualizar antes, hay gente que lleva mucho esperando este final demo como estoy en la universidad tengo un montón de cosas que hacer pero ahora que internet ha regresado a mi ordenador procuraré subir los fics tan rápido como pueda, en cuánto al de Eclipse lo más seguro es que ponga la continuación mañana, Besos y muchas gracias por haber seguido mi fic!!!!!!


End file.
